


Love via the Internet

by KrutikovaMary



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 46,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrutikovaMary/pseuds/KrutikovaMary
Summary: This is modern AU, without cult and ritual, where Walter and Henry meet in social media and start their relationship. Also it is about their friends, colleagues and family.
Relationships: Harry Mason/Eileen Galvin, Jasper Gein/Angela Orosco, Maria/James Sunderland, Murphy Pendleton/Cybil Bennett, Vincent Smith/Cynthia Velasquez, Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Comments: 93
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I`ve decided to create a story, that I`ve been thinking about for a long time.   
> Please, let me know, what you think about it. Enjoy!

-Henry, you really need to get rest and find someone. – Drawled Eileen, handing him a cup of coffee.  
-Eileen, please, I have to finish this article for Mr. Schreiber until tomorrow. – Said Henry impatiently, without taking his eyes off the laptop.  
-OK, I will leave you, but only if you promise that later we will find someone perfect for you. My birthday is in two months, and I definitely don`t want you to stand alone against the wall for the whole evening, like it was the last year.  
Henry, abashed, finally looked at her and exclaimed:  
-I have a lot on my plate right now! And I have absolutely no time to take care about myself, not to mention someone else. And I assure you, it is impossible to find a decent person in such a short time.  
-Trust me, Henry, we will manage. I will be your fairy godmother. Just give me a chance, OK?  
-Good, as long as I won`t have to wear glass slippers. – Grumbled Henry.  
Excited girl hugged him and, promising to come back in a couple of hours, left his apartment.  
Henry sighed and rubbed his eyes. His neighbor was right – for the last couple of years his life was all work and no play. Working at art gallery, freelancing for a local newspaper and travelling took all his free time and energy. He was barely at home, and some people might have thought that he doesn`t live there, because there was almost no traces of human activity. It`s not like he was complaining - for him, everything was great, but he honestly couldn`t recall when the last time he was on a date or had a vacation. Actually, after moving in he had some hopes about Eileen and possibilities of dating her, but he was too shy to ask her out and they ended up as the best friends.  
-Maybe, Eileen is right. – Hummed Henry and went back to work.  
After two hours he finally finished and stood up, flexing stiff muscles. It was already dark outside, and the moon was shining in the sky. The door opened and Eileen entered the room. Henry smiled and said:  
-Eileen, thank you for the good intentions, although I don`t know how I will be able to go on dates with all this work.  
-Aha, wonderful! At least you don`t resist. There is an excellent solution for busy people – date apps! – exclaimed Eileen. – And I almost finished creating your profile. I just need a photo.  
-When did you take my phone? – Asked dumbfounded Henry.  
-It doesn`t matter! – Cut him off Eileen. – You didn`t need it anyway, and I had a chance to do it quickly, without you pondering over each sentence. OK, do you have a nice picture of you?  
-Mmm, let me think… You can use the photo from my ID, I guess.  
Eileen glanced at him sarcastically:  
-Honey, we are trying to find you someone, not to scare them away. I`ve never met any person who looked good in ID photo. Let me take a photo now.  
-Now? I look terrible in this sweater.  
-You look cozy and nice.  
-Great. – Groaned Henry. - But I`ll do it myself.  
-How?  
-In the bathroom. Using the mirror.  
Eileen sent him a sly look, but didn`t say anything. Henry went to the bathroom and locked from the inside. After 10 minutes woman knocked the door:  
-Henry, did you decide to drown yourself?  
-Maybe I did. - A muffled voice rang out. After a moment door opened and the man showed up.  
-Finally, send me a photo. Oh, it looks nice. So, am I posting it?  
-At least, let me see my profile. – Pleaded Henry.  
-OK, I think, you deserved it. - Softened Eileen. – But don`t you dare to change a thing!  
-Let`s see… Hobby, ok. Age, work, about me…Isn`t it too much information? – Terrified Henry.  
-No, it`s enough!  
-Wait, what is it?  
-What? Where?  
-Here! Sexual preferences!  
-What about it?  
-I am not bisexual!  
-You are not?  
Both stared at each other for a moment, horrified, and then Eileen laughed:  
-It`s OK, I guess. Because I actually thought you are gay. – She said, still smiling.  
Henry just closed his eyes and leaned against the wall:  
-Please, leave me…  
-I am sorry. But is really doesn’t matter. You should be more open about these things. Good, I posted it. Here, take your phone. You will be getting notifications, when someone writes you.  
Henry shook his head:  
-Yeah, whatever.  
Eileen quickly kissed his cheek and left the apartment, not wanting to test his patience anymore. Henry held a phone for a moment, struggling with a desire to delete the app, but then decided that no one was going to write him anyway, put it aside.

Profile No.21121  
Name: Henry  
Last name: Townshend  
User name: HenryT  
Age: 28  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Hazel  
Height: 185 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: University of Maine  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Wolf Art Gallery – art consultant  
Hobbies: Photography, travelling, drawing  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Bisexual  
About yourself: I am generally shy and quiet. I don`t have a lot of friends. Mainly I spend my free time, visiting secluded, peaceful places and taking photos of it. My dream is to organize the exhibition of my own works.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As story develops, we meet some other familiar faces. Let me know what you think about all this, your kudos and comments are really appreciated.

Walter was lying on his stomach with a book in the living room, when the impatient knock interrupted his rest. He stood up and opened the door - of course, it was Cynthia. After a quick peck in the cheek, she hastily started to take off her coat.  
-So, a film and Chinese food, what do you think?  
Walter internally groaned.  
-I was actually planning to have a quiet evening. I have made three surgeries today.  
-Darling, you should have some social life. – Snapped the woman out.  
-And watching a film with you is considered as one? By the way, I have food, I made it myself. Want some?  
Cynthia looked at him sullenly:  
-You need to see other people sometimes.  
-Oh, believe me; I see a lot of people every day! – Exclaimed the man. – They mostly don`t move and don`t talk though, but it`s just details, I suppose.  
-Your patients are not people! I mean, you don`t communicate with them normally. – She kept silence for a moment. – Fine, if you don`t want to watch a film, let`s go to the bar. I`ve heard something about this fancy place, “The Order”. Wanna go there?  
-Do you really think I should drink before tomorrow removal of the Mr. Braintree`s gallbladder?  
Cynthia started to lose her patience:  
-Great! I just hope, that you won`t die alone. Because this is definitely going to happen if you keep living as a recluse. – She said furiously.  
-Listen, you know that it is hard for me to meet new people, and you know why. – Whispered Walter.  
-I know, honey! I am just trying to help. Maybe, we can do something about it…You need to relax a bit, to go on date. How about people you know, your colleagues? You said, there are pretty nurses there.  
-Firstly, I didn`t call them pretty. Secondly, yes, Lisa is a bit younger, but sister Rachel…And finally, dating your colleague is immoral.  
-You are such a moralist, Walter! – Sighed Cynthia, who was sleeping with her boss now. – OK, let`s think about other people.  
-There are no other people, Cyn…  
-How about the Internet? There are millions of people there!  
Walter shook his head:  
-We are talking about the same things again.  
-Honey, let`s use an app. I promise, I won`t force you to write anyone, let`s just check what we have.  
-Fine. And then I will carry on reading, OK?  
-Good.  
Cynthia switched the computer on and spent a couple of minutes, surfing the Net.  
-I think, this website is good. But you have to create a profile to see other people.  
Walter realized that his quiet evening was completely ruined now and moved closer. After fifteen minutes, including a lot of arguing and disputing, the profile was ready.  
-So, you open this window and you can see all the girls here. – Said Cynthia. – Let`s check.  
-How about this one? – Asked Walter.  
-This is literally the first girl you saw here! We need to dig more.  
-This one?  
-Bitch.  
-This one?  
-Also bitch.  
-How do you know?  
-Look at her dress!  
Walter reasonably kept silent that Cynthia herself wore almost identical dress and continued looking. Cynthia didn`t like any girl.  
-Maybe, we should start dating again? – She winked at Walter. Man looked at her apprehensively. She laughed, stood up and walked towards the window. A five minute she heard a quiet whistle.  
-Wow, he is gorgeous.  
-Who? – She threw off the daze. – You said “he”?  
Walter turned the screen and she saw a photo.  
-How come you are looking at men now?  
-Apparently, I opened the wrong tab.  
-I didn`t know you are gay, honey. – Teased she.  
-I am not. – Blushed Walter. – But look at him. He looks intelligent, he loves art, and he writes that he is shy and quiet. Sounds perfect.  
-Yes, he is very cute. – Yawned the girl. – Ok, it is too late, I have to go.  
-Ok, good night. – Said Walter, not taking his eyes off the screen.  
-Please, don`t tell you are gonna write him.  
\- Why not?  
-Really? An hour ago you were trying to convince me that strangers scare you, and now you are ready to be seduced by the first pretty face!  
-Maybe you are right.  
They hugged each other and Cynthia left. Walter hesitated for a moment after her departure, but then decided to follow his heart. He clicked “Send a message” button and wrote:  
“Good evening, Henry Townshend. I decided to write you because your profile really captivated me. And the photos in attachment look so beautiful and pacifying. I guess, you`ve made them? Your camera looks professional. How long have you been doing photography already? I`ve also noticed you like travelling – I enjoy it too. I`m sorry for any inconvenience, it is literally my first time at this kind of website and I don`t really know, how to behave. If you write me back, I will be very happy.  
P. S. I like your sweater. It looks soft and cozy.”  
Of course, this handsome young man is not going to answer. But at least he can tell his friend later that he did his best.

Profile No.11121  
Name: Walter  
Last name: Sullivan  
User name: DocSullivan  
Age: 34  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Hazel/ green  
Height: 190 cm  
Hair colour: Dark blonde  
Graduate: University of Pleasant River  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: St. Jerome`s hospital – senior surgeon  
Hobbies: Reading, watching black-and-white Hollywood comedies, listening to the classical music  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Personality means for me much more than gender  
About yourself: It`s hard to describe myself in a couple of sentences. Not because I am so unique, but mostly because I have difficulties opening up with people. In the first half of the day I work, and then I spend my day at home, cooking, reading and watching films. I like driving, and sometimes go to the coast to look at the ocean – the view of the waves and sand calms me down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, guys! I hope you`ll like it. I am not sure about my schedule next week, but I hope to update this story as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Today was Friday, which was both good and bad. Good because, after all, Friday is Friday, and Henry was really looking forward to forthcoming weekend. But at the same time it was bad, because his organism was so exhausted up to Friday, and Henry was running on fumes. That`s why he was godlessly late for work. He only hoped that his boss won`t notice it. Her fad was punctuality, which was quirky considering her otherwise freedom-loving nature. He almost sneaked into his office, when a familiar plangent voice called him.  
-Henry Townshend…  
The man rolled his eyes and turned around. Of course, the boss was standing before him, with her acquainted vacant look.   
-Henry Townshend, you should never lose sight of that we, creatures of high art, are the most prominent and divine amid other wallahs. We must lordly carry our pennant and debar any distemper whatsoever. Only then we can gladden our Lord and receive the emolument due to us.   
Claudia Wolf was a prominent person in the town. Wolf Art Gallery was founded by her grandfather and always attracted gifted, extraordinary people. After man`s death, his son, Leonard, started to run the gallery. During the years of his management, the place evolved into the venue of various artists and one of the most iconic places in the whole region. Now the head of all this was Claudia, Leonard’s daughter. For a short time the gallery was on the verge of closing because of the financial problems, but Claudia somehow managed to find a required sum of money and the place was thriving again. The Wolves were always crazy about art, especially pictorial – it was a sort of religion for them. That`s why there were also many rumors about this family members. Some wondered why Leonard retired and handed over the reins to daughter. Many believed, he was at the mental clinic. Also there was a lot of controversy about Claudia. She was accused of being a total crackpot, a lesbian, not wearing underwear and painting her pictures stark naked. Henry doubted all of these, but he could make sure, that his boss wasn`t wearing any shoes right now. Which was a usual thing, after all – Claudia believed that it helps her to feel “vibrations of the Earth”. But Henry respected her anyway, not least because he got the job only due to her – she chose him personally over more than twenty other candidates and the man believed that it was pure luck – to get the job at this prestigious place right after graduation. As usual, there were certain nuances – Claudia was so immersed into art and creation, that all “earthly” tasks and deeds were on his shoulders. She never talked turkey and never scolded him, so over the years, he developed his own strategy for communicating. It was simple – don`t dispute and don`t interrupt. It worked perfectly, and now Henry silently listened to the speech, addressed to him, looking down. When she finished and Henry said “Yes, miss Wolf”, she left, smiling softly, and the man exhaled and rushed to his workplace.   
When the day was finally over and Henry entered his apartment building, it was already eight o`clock. He only hoped to take a hot bath and kill the time, left to sleep, watching something on the TV. Climbing the stairs, he was dreaming about waking up tomorrow very, very late, when superintendent called him out.  
-Hey, Henry. Do you have a minute?  
Swearing internally, he turned around and forced himself to smile the old man.   
-Good evening, Mr. Sunderland. Of course. How are you?  
-Same old, same old. I just wanted to say, that James is going to visit me soon and he mentioned, that he will be happy to see you. What do you think about it?  
James Sunderland, Frank`s son, was Henry`s praepostor at school. They were not fellows in the full sense of this word, but their relationship was always respectful and friendly. When Henry was graduating, he ran into James at one of the shops. They fell into talk, and Henry complained that he couldn`t find a good place to live – everything was either pricey or flea-bitten. James said that his father owns a decent apartment in a good district and gave his contacts. Sunderland senior accepted him with open arms and generally treated like a son. Henry thought that he missed his own son, but the latter paid him visits on rare occasions.   
-Great, I will be delighted to see James. Tell him, he can come by any time.  
-Thank you very much, Henry. – Said the old man, moved.  
Saying goodbye, Henry went up to the third floor and almost got to his apartment, when the neighboring door opened and the hand, that emerged from behind it, firmly grabbed his shoulder. Henry gave a cry, but it was only Eileen.   
-Where have you been for so long? I have been waiting for you for the whole day!  
-Why? What happened? Are you OK?  
-I am not OK. I thought you were going to tell me all about the people that will write you, but you seem to forget about me!  
-What people? I don`t understand you. Please, let me go. I am tired, I want to eat and rest.  
-You can eat with me – you don`t have any food anyway, as usual. And you can make yourself comfortable on my couch.   
Henry groaned loudly, but followed the girl into her apartment. It was nicely decorated and friends mostly spend joint time in there, rather than in Henry`s room.   
Eileen lavishly poured him a large portion of soup and put a plate of salad in front of him. Cheered up Henry thanked her and enthusiastically began to eat, when the woman asked:  
-So, did someone write you?  
Henry incomprehensibly stared at her and she exclaimed:  
-The app! Did someone fancy you?  
-Oh, I completely forgot! Today was crazy, Claudia is getting more and more deranged. I was late and she gave me a speech. Hell if I understood a word from it.  
-I am so sorry, honey. Maybe we can check your inbox now?  
Henry, who finished eating, wiped his lips with a napkin and sprawled on the coach. He got the phone and said:  
-Wow, I have three messages.  
-Great! – Squealed Eileen and sat nearby. – Check the first one.  
After a couple of seconds, Henry looked up and asked:  
-Eileen, what is sugar baby?  
-What? – She snatched the phone out of his hand and read aloud: “Hello, sweet pie. You are such a good-looking boy, Do you want to be my sugar baby? I will be treating your well. Answer me, deary”.  
-Aargh, that`s disgusting. – Winced Eileen.  
-Let`s just delete this app, OK? I don`t want any perverts to write and bother me.  
-Yeah, maybe, I was wrong about it. – She said wistfully. – Let`s check the last two and then we`ll decide.  
The next message, thankfully, was an automatic letter from the app`s bot, welcoming him and wishing him “many happy hours on our website”. Henry closed his eyes and decided to sleep, when he understood that Eileen wasn`t moving, talking and even breathing for a long time already.  
-Eileen, are you fine?  
She didn`t answer and Henry anxiously got to his feet and shook her shoulder.  
-Oh my goodness. – She finally let out a sigh. – Oh. My. God.  
-What`s there? Another creep? Forget about this, let`s just watch something.  
-Oh, Henry, he is gorgeous. – Eileen seemed to be in awe. – He is so stunning.   
She quickly stood up and said:  
-Promise, if you are not gonna date with him, you`ll let me do it.  
-What, what is going on? Date who?  
-Look at this man! – Said the girl triumphantly. – He is breathtaking.  
-The man? The man wrote me? Oh, geez, forget about it.  
-Henry, no, look at him! He is the doctor, he is very intelligent. And he looks like young Brad Pitt!  
Intrigued Henry took the phone and stared at the photo for a long minute. Very handsome man with astonishing eyes was looking at him from the screen. Henry felt himself getting hot.   
-Don`t you think it`s just a fake, a prank? Why would someone like him write me? – Said Henry weakly.  
-This can`t be…Oh, please, tell me, you are going to answer him! – Pleaded Eileen.  
-I don`t know. He is a man, after all. And I am WAY out of his league.  
-It`s not a time to be homophobic, Henry! – Cut off the girl. – When a gorgeous man writes you, you answer, and screw your sexuality!  
Henry chuckled and looked at the photo again - these face seemed hypnotizing. He closed the eyes and realized that he should surrender.  
-Ok, I`ll answer him. – He said, trying to hide his smile.   
Eileen shouted a victory cry and hugged him.  
Later that evening, lying in his bed, Henry sent a message:  
“Greetings, Walter. Thank you for your kind words about my photos. I`ve made all of them myself, mostly in the small town nearby called Silent Hill. It`s not a popular tourist destination, but I like that it`s quiet and peaceful there. Maybe, you can tell me if there are other nice places around since you like travelling too. I was taking pictures all my life – I`ve got the first camera when I was ten. Please, don`t worry about doing something wrong – it may sound like a coincidence, but it is my first time on this website too. I see that you like old comedies. What is your favorite? I love “Bringing up baby”, but you must have watched it already. What if we chat a bit at the weekend? Let me know, please.  
P. S. Maybe, it will be bold from me to say, but I like your eyes. They are really unique.”

Profile No.25389  
Name: Claudia  
Last name: Wolf  
User name: Highpriestess  
Age: 29  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 170 cm  
Hair colour: Blond  
Graduate: Cornell University, New York  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Wolf Art Gallery – owner and CEO  
Hobbies: Art, painting, drawing  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Pansexual  
About yourself: It`s crucial for me to be in harmony with nature and God. We are truly free only when we unfurl and self-improve. When I can feel the wind on my face and how flower petals touch my fingers – I know I am still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! Finally our boys are talking to each other. Enjoy!

On Saturday Henry woke up at nine and stayed in bed for one more hour. It was a sheer bliss – bask under the blankets without a necessity to go somewhere. He liked how the soft fabric caressed his skin (he usually slept naked) and then suddenly thought that he haven`t touched himself for a very long time. He put the hand under the blanket and slowly began to stroke his dick. It didn`t last long, and Henry ejaculated after five minutes. Feeling happier, he rolled in bed and took the phone. Surprisingly, there was a notification, that he already had one message. Henry opened it and read:  
“Good morning, Henry. I cannot describe how happy I was after getting your message. I wasn`t sure if you are going to write me or not. But I am glad we are here.  
You might think that it is a concurrence, but I was born in Silent Hill. I was brought up in a different place though but your photos made me curious. Maybe, I should visit this town too and see this beauty with my own eyes. And the film – God, I haven`t seen it – shame on me. It is strange, actually, because I like Cary Grant and watched all his films. I am definitely going to fix this mistake. Thank you for the recommendation, Henry! I don`t have significant plans for the weekend, just some housework, so I will be delighted to talk to you. What are your plans? Aren`t I disturbing you?  
Your compliment made me blush. Thank you, you are very nice! And it will be fair to say, that you are handsome also.”  
Henry smiled blissfully and decided to answer now, especially because it seemed that Walter was online.  
“Good morning, Walter. I see you sent me a message very early. Are you an early bird? I also have some housework, a couple of articles and sketches to finish, and such stuff.  
Silent Hill is definitely worth visiting, it is not far from here, just half a day travelling. If you are determined to visit it, I can recommend several places for you. Glad, that you haven`t seen this film – a very pleasant time awaits you.  
And now YOU make me blush, Walter. Indeed, shame on you)”  
The answer came almost immediately:  
“I am sorry, Henry, I didn`t mean to feel your uncomfortable. Please, don`t take offense.  
I am used to getting up early – I start working at eight, and I have to be fully awake for the surgeries. I will be very glad you if you can make a list of sightseeings.  
It seems like you are an eager beaver! Don`t forget to take care and rest regularly. It`s very important.”  
“Walter, I was only kidding! Sorry, my sense of humor is rubbish. Don`t worry, you didn`t insult me.  
I also have to get up early – my boss is crazy about being in time. But I still didn`t get used to it. Sometimes I work from home, which is way better. I try to self-care, but it seems, my life has other plans.  
Can I ask you something, please? Is it your real photo? I don`t mean to offend you, but what this kind of person like you – handsome intelligent doctor - does on this site?  
“Henry, I am so happy that I didn`t hurt you! And I really like dry sense of humor. My humor is mostly black, which not everybody likes.  
It`s a good question to ask, Henry. I have to be fair with you if I want to communicate further. It is my real photo; I can make another one and send now, if you like.  
You make me blush so hard though, you are so kind and nice and talented. It`s me who feels that I don`t deserve to talk to you.  
I have difficulties talking to people in real life, I have only one friend. And, to be honest, it was her, who forced me to register here.”  
“You must be kidding, Walter, but my friend also forced me to do the same! What a coincidence. We seem to have a lot in common! I have difficulties talking to people too, but now I feel…That I have known you for a long time already. It is strange, but pleasant feeling.”  
Henry stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. He was actually flirting with this man and the latter was doing the same! I was so great; he was beginning to feel more confident. Notification sound got him out of the thought. Henry looked at the screen and almost squealed - it was a photo. Walter was sitting in an armchair, his left hand propped the chin. Gleaming shoulder-length hair was falling on the man`s shoulders.  
“See? I am real. – Wrote Walter. And after a moment – Henry, why aren`t you answering? Are you OK?”  
“I am sorry. – Texted Henry. – I just fainted. How could you be so gorgeous? And your hair is so long! I mean, it is not noticeable in the profile picture. But it`s just…God! I love it.”  
“I am glad it`s OK. Thank you very much. You can send me your picture too, if you like.”  
“Sorry, I am naked.”  
“You are full of surprises, Henry Townshend. OK, next time.”  
“Great. Mmm, Walter, do you usually date with men?”  
“No, I usually don`t date anyone.”  
“Why did you write me then?”  
“I saw you and… I couldn`t take my eyes off, to be honest. I never thought before that I can be attracted to a man, but you seem very special. And you?”  
“Same here. I don`t think I am gay, just… There is something about you).”  
“Nice to hear it. Henry, do you talk to other people here?”  
“No, and I am not going to. I simply want to talk to you here, that`s all.”  
“So do I.”  
Henry`s stomach rumbled with hunger and he wrote:  
“Sorry, Walter, I have to go. I am so hungry, apparently. Time for breakfast.”  
“Breakfast? It is almost eleven. I will be having lunch soon. This is what I was talking about, Henry – self-care.”  
“I am really bad at that. I cannot take care of myself.”  
“Never mind. I can do it instead. Bon appetite!”  
Smiling Henry got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. All this communication was going so well, unexpectedly. Walter really cared about his feelings and didn`t push him, he wasn`t a quirky pervert, wanting just to sleep with Henry. And God, he was so hot. Henry moaned and happily sighed.  
In the evening, when the man completed almost all the housework, he decided to write Walter again. He couldn`t stop thinking about him for the whole day. “What is he doing now?” – Thought Henry and wrote:  
“Hey, Walter, can we talk now?”  
“Sure. How was your breakfast?”  
“Nah, nothing special, cereal with milk.”  
“Oh, it is not very healthy.”  
“Yes, doctor Sullivan.”  
“Henry, I should have known that you are such a disobedient person.”  
“Sorry, I was teasing you) What do you usually eat?”  
“I always cook for myself. It is casseroles, pancakes, sandwiches with eggs and avocados, etc. Nothing special.”  
“Wow, I would like to try something of it.”  
“Hm, I think, I could make something tasty for you.”  
“Oh, now you are teasing, not fair…”  
“Sorry, Henry)”  
They were texting like that for an hour, without even trying to hide flirting. Finally, Walter apologized and said that he has to go – he has to be at work tomorrow and it was time for bed. They wished good night and sweet dreams for each other and disconnected.  
The next day Henry didn`t dare to write – his texts might have disturbed Walter, but at least he had a chance to finish all his work.  
On Monday evening he realized that he didn`t see Eileen for all these days and, moving the chest of drawers, shouted into the hole:  
-Eileen, can I come in?  
In response he heard distinctive noises and moans and began to worry that he disturbed the girl in on of her intimate moments, but she groaned:  
-Yeah, come in. Do you have wine? Take it.  
Friends found this hole right after Eileen moved into the building. At first she thought that her neighbor is spying on her, but Henry seemed so dumbfounded and disgruntled about the possibility of this action, so Eileen instantly believed him. They found it convenient though. They can talk to each other without leaving their rooms. They even had their own way of communication in case some guy came to Eileen. One knock meant that Henry has to wait and observe, two knocks meant that he has to come immediately and make up some story, which required Eileen’s presence somewhere else, while three knocks meant that Henry has to go to his bedroom at once and keep his ears shut.  
Henry opened the door and gasped – the girl was lying on the bed, her arm and leg in bandages.  
-Gosh, what happened to you? Who did it?  
Eileen snatched the bottle out of his hand and began to drink right from it. After three impressive gulps she said succinctly:  
-Kids.  
-Did kids do that to you? If you hadn`t told me, I would have thought that a hefty man clobbered you.  
Eileen chuckled:  
-Never underestimate kids, Henry.  
Eileen turned an honest penny in kindergarten called “Rabbit Robbie”. She even had a formidable plushy of the mentioned rabbit in her room, which scared Henry to hell every time he forgot that it was there.  
-You know, usually kids love me, but this girl, Heather… You might think that there is a demon inside her. – Went on Eileen. – And her friend, Laura, is no better.  
-Did they hit you like that?  
-No, they bit my leg. The arm is my own fault though – I hit the wall in pain.  
-Oh, darling. – Henry moved closed and hugged his friend. – Do you need any help?  
-Ah, no, thank you. But I am definitely going to call their parents.  
She sobbed and took another sip from the bottle.  
-What were you doing at the weekend? – Asked she.  
-Nothing special, just sorted old duties.  
-Nothing? Don`t tell me then that you are so busy when I will be inviting you somewhere next time!  
-Sorry. But I talked to Walter.  
-Oh, tell me everything! – Eileen immediately softened. – Is he really that gorgeous?  
-He is! He is fantastic, so kind and clever. And he sent another picture.  
Eileen looked at it and hugged him tightly.  
-I am so happy for you, Henry. You do deserve to be with a good person.  
-Thank you. What about you? Don`t you want to use this app?  
-I tried; I even went on a couple of dates. But it never worked. It is much better to meet a person in a real life. I am glad it was good for you though.  
They talked a little bit more, then said goodbye and Henry with into his room.  
He found new messages on his phone.  
DocSullivan: Henry, I didn`t text you today because I wasn`t sure if it is going to be convenient for you to answer and didn`t want to disturb. I hope that now it is appropriate. How was your day?  
HenryT: Good evening, Walter. Glad to hear from you again. Monday was…well, Monday. But nothing extraordinary. My friend was bitten, though.  
DocSullivan: Oh, Jesus. Is she OK? I hope it is not rabies. She can go to the hospital where I work, I`ll ask the doctor to examine her.  
HenryT: Don`t worry, it was a child who bit her. He is a teacher.  
DocSullivan: Oh, my…Children can be a handful sometimes.  
HenryT: I bet you were an exemplary child.  
DocSullivan: Oh, no. I was very recalcitrant. My poor tutors must have been happy when I left. And you?  
HenryT: I was quite docile, nothing challenging for my parents. I always sit in the corner with a book or a box of pencils.  
DocSullivan: I suppose you were very cute. It is not like now you are not though.  
HenryT: Are we flirting again?  
DocSullivan: Sorry, Henry.  
HenryT: No, I don`t mind flirting. Actually, I like doing it with you. I feel like I would fancy doing many things with you.  
DocSullivan: Henry, it is dangerous territory. I have to sleep soon and cannot afford any fantasies distract me.  
HenryT: You are no fun) Ok, time for bed. Good night, Walter. Sleep tight.  
DocSullivan: Good night, Henry. All the sweetest dreams for you.  
Henry closed his eyes. He felt so happy.

Profile No.20121  
Name: Eileen  
Last name: Galvin  
User name: LadyEileen  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Green  
Height: 170 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: School of North Ashfield, now I study archaeology at University of South Ashfield  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Rabbit Robbie Kindergarten – educator, also student  
Hobbies: Having fun with friends, doing sports, reading, cleaning, watching TV  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I like a variety of outdoor activities – cycling, swimming, running. I like being with my friends, especially going on picnics. I like animals and children. I am a nice person, actually)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. Another chapter! We have a chance to find out more about Cynthia and Walter`s past. Let me know what you think.

Cynthia sat comfortably on the high chair in the bar, The Order. She thought that getting inside might be difficult but there doesn`t seem to be any face control, and the smile for the security guard was enough. Now she was scrutinizing the crowd, sipping the cocktail called “Temptation”. Stuttering bartender suggested another drink but she shook her head, refusing. She came here not to get drunk, after all.   
She pondered over her relationship with Walter. They met twelve years ago, when Walter just moved to the town. He was twenty-two, just graduated from university, and he was absolutely inexperienced and naive. Cynthia didn`t even know what attracted her in this poor, clumsy, raggedy man. It was a kind of instinct, merit of man`s charisma and extreme beauty. There was something about Walter, that made you want him to throw you on a bed and shag you senseless. Walter was so grateful, when they started dating. He spent all the money he earned to buy her presents and flowers. She became his first woman. But she was so young, only twenty, and couldn`t wait for him to begin earning bigger salary and be more confident. Cynthia preferred to live at the expense of rich men and didn`t hide it and wasn`t ashamed. She broke up with him after a couple of months and the man was devastated. But she simply couldn`t let Walter go. They remained friends and the man helped her with everything. He comforted her after break-ups with boyfriends, gave her money, when she needed. After a while she understood that the end of the relationship with him was a mistake. How he was wealthy, soigne and self-reliant. Cynthia suggested him starting over a couple of times, but he always refused. She couldn`t get it - he didn`t even date anyone!   
But despite they split up more than a decade ago and there seemed to be no hope, deep inside Cynthia always believed that eventually, after all, they will be together. That`s why she thought that writing to anyone in the app was ridiculous. These people didn`t even know him! She sighed and sipped from the glass again.   
She noticed with peripheral vision that a man sat next to her.  
-Good evening, miss. How are you? I haven`t seen you here before. – He said.  
-Do you know every person here? – Asked Cynthia impatiently.  
-Well, I have to. After all, I own this bar.  
Cynthia immediately turned all her attention to the man. He was quite handsome, even with glasses. But there was something strange with his eyes.  
-Oh, nice to meet you then. I was afraid that you are one of these perverts that always attack beautiful women in bars.  
-No, I am not like that. What do you drink, sweetie? Hey, Jasper, give this lady all she wants at the expense of the house.   
The barman nodded and Cynthia smiled.  
-What is your name, mister owner?  
-I am Vincent Smith. And you?  
-I am Cynthia Velasquez. – She said and they shook hands.  
-Very, very pleased. Well, I have to go. Here`s my card – you can call me if you get lonely.  
-Maybe, I will. – Winked Cynthia, seeing off the retreating man with an interested look. – When she turned to the barman. – Drink with me, honey. As long as your master is paying.  
-I d-don`t d-drink alcohol, ma`am. – Blushed the man.  
-Really? What do you like then?  
-C-chocolate m-milk.  
Cynthia threw her head back and laughed. Her mood has definitely improved.   
…  
DocSullivan: Good evening, Henry. How was your day?  
HenryT: Hey, Walter. You outpaced me - I just wanted to text you. I am good, busy at work though - we are getting paintings for the next month's exhibition. How are you?  
DocSullivan: Wow, sounds interesting. I might pop up and see the pictures then. By the way, I was walking near gallery today - it is not far from where I live. For a moment I wanted to walk in and see you. But then I supposed that we are not ready for this yet. What do you think?  
HenryT: Hmm, maybe, you are right. Anyway, if you had come, I wouldn't have been able to work then)  
DocSullivan: Am I so distracting?  
HenryT: Yes, very much) I thought - it's funny that you live near my work and I live near yours.  
DocSullivan: Oh, really. Might be convenient. What are you planning to do this evening?  
HenryT: I wanted to watch something funny to relax. It would be great if we watched the film together.  
DocSullivan: How is it?  
HenryT: You know, just start watching at the same moment. What do you think?  
DocSullivan: Henry, you are so clever. Yes, we can do it. What do you want?  
HenryT: Let's see... Marx Brothers or Buster Keaton?  
DocSullivan: How about Keaton?  
HenryT: Ok. Do you have “Steamboat Bill, Jr.”?  
DocSullivan: Of course, I love it!  
HenryT: Wanna see?  
DocSullivan: Sure!  
HenryT: Ok, let's start in five minutes.  
DocSullivan: Deal.  
....  
HenryT: It was great.  
DocSullivan: Yes. Oldie but goldie. Keaton is so flexible.  
HenryT: He is. But I can do splits too.  
DocSullivan: No!  
HenryT: Yes)  
DocSullivan: Henry, what are you doing with me?  
HenryT: Sorry. This is true.   
DocSullivan: Oh, Henry...  
HenryT: I wish you were here when we were watching the film.   
DocSullivan: Yes, me too. But if I had been there we probably wouldn't have been watching anything.  
HenryT: Why?  
DocSullivan: You know why...  
HenryT: I think I corrupted you, Walter Sullivan.  
DocSullivan: You did. But I don't complain.  
HenryT: Good) I have to take a shower now and go to bed. Aren't you going to sleep, early bird?  
DocSullivan: Not yet. I don't work tomorrow. So I will spend an hour reading.  
HenryT: Don't imagine me doing splits in bathroom.  
DocSullivan: I cannot promise it.  
HenryT: You are such a tease. I like it, you know.  
DocSullivan: You are too kind, Henry.  
HenryT: Good night, Wally.  
DocSullivan: Sweet dreams, Henry-honey.

The next morning Henry was expecting a text from Walter and wasn`t disappointed.  
DocSullivan: Henry, good morning! What is it?  
HenryT: You know, I thought that since you sent me your photo, I should do the same.  
DocSullivan: Are you right after the shower here?  
HenryT: Yes  
DocSullivan: I am glad I didn't see it yesterday. Otherwise I wouldn't sleep the whole night. You look so hot - your neck, your collarbones. And you are so disheveled. Very cute)  
HenryT: Enjoy!

For the next days Henry was too busy to have an actual talk with Walter. They sent each other only greeting and good nights. But one day Henry noticed, That Walter was online. It was lunchtime at the working day, so he decided to write.  
HenryT: Walter, hi. I see you are online. Aren't you at work?  
DocSullivan: Hello, Henry. No, I am at home.  
HenryT: Is everything fine?  
DocSullivan: Yes. I just think I caught a cold.  
HenryT: Oh, poor you. How do you feel?  
DocSullivan: Not bad actually. Probably I am going to need a day to stay at home.  
HenryT: Do you need anything? Can I do something for you?  
DocSullivan: You are very kind, honey. But I am OK.  
HenryT: Do you want to bring you something, soup, for example?   
DocSullivan: Oh, don't worry. I don't want our first meeting to be like that.   
HenryT: It doesn't matter. I am not going to like you less because of it.  
DocSullivan: Thank you. But first impression is really important.  
HenryT: I am already swept off my feet, don't worry. You don't have to see me, though. I can leave food by your door and leave.  
DocSullivan: No, there is no need. You are so sweet, Henry.   
HenryT: Ok. Then drink something warm and take a rest.  
DocSullivan: I know. I am a doctor after all. But thank you for your kindness.  
HenryT: If you are going to sleep, I won't disturb you  
DocSullivan: I don't want to sleep. We can talk if you wish. Texting with you makes me happy  
HenryT: Me too, darling. So, tell me a bit about yourself. You told that you were brought up by "tutors". What about your parents?  
DocSullivan: Ah, you remembered. I don't have parents.  
HenryT: How come?  
DocSullivan: I am an orphan.  
HenryT: I am so sorry. Did they die?  
DocSullivan: I don't know. They left me right after I was born. Thankfully, some people found me and called an ambulance. Then I was sent to orphanage. By the way, it was ran by Wolf trust.  
HenryT: Wally, you made me cry. I am terribly sorry.   
DocSullivan: Don't cry, dear. It is all in the past. But I still wonder sometimes - maybe they didn't want me because I wasn't good enough?  
HenryT: Don't even think like that! You are very good, amazing, actually. You are generous, kind, handsome, well-mannered. It is their fault that they left you.  
DocSullivan: Thank you, sweetie, for your kind words. You are so good. I am lucky to have you. We haven't met, but I already feel a deep connection with you.  
HenryT: Me too. I want to hug you right now so badly...  
DocSullivan: So do I, honey. Ok, let's talk about something less sad. Tell me about yourself now. What is your zodiac sign?  
HenryT: Cancer. You?  
DocSullivan: Lion.  
HenryT: Oh, our birthdays must be very close then.  
DocSullivan: Yes. When is yours?   
HenryT: 15th of July. Yours?  
DocSullivan: First of August. Actually, very close. I am going to give you a nice present. And I will hug you so tight)  
HenryT: Will we see each other by then?  
DocSullivan: I am definitely planning to see you by July. My patience is not so strong)  
HenryT: I think so. Ok, you should rest. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?  
DocSullivan: It would be great. I bet you have a calming voice.  
HenryT: It is very quiet.  
DocSullivan: Even better.  
HenryT: Here's a lullaby to close your eyes...  
DocSullivan: Great.   
HenryT: Sleep well, darling.  
DocSullivan: Thank you, Henry-honey.

Profile No.16121  
Name: Cynthia  
Last name: Velasquez  
User name: Naughtybabe  
Age: 32  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Brown  
Height: 172 cm  
Hair colour: Dark Brown  
Graduate: University of South Ashfield  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: “Key of beauty” fashion magazine  
Hobbies: Going to the clubs, meeting interesting people.  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I like fashion, jewelry and having fun. I am looking for a rich, handsome man with a heart of gold. I hope he exists somewhere)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter consists of five little parts and the story develops more. As always, your comments are highly appreciated.

-Good morning, ladies. – Said Walter, entering the hospital`s entrance.  
-Good morning, doctor Sullivan. – Replied the nurses in chorus and Lisa added:  
-How do you feel? Did someone take care of you?  
-Don`t worry, Lisa, it wasn`t that bad. – He took the tablet. – No surgeries today? Great, I have a lot of paper work to do. Is doctor Kaufmann here already?  
-Oh, you know him, doctor Sullivan. – Said Rachel accusingly. – He is always late. The patients keep complaining. We are so glad you are back. You should be on his place.  
-It`s not for me to decide. And I am not going to tell bad things about my boss. Well, have a nice day, ladies.  
Walter turned and went to his office. For an hour he was filling forms and making reports, then decided to go and disassemble the drugs – they were always run out of pain relievers and anesthetics.  
-What are you doing here, Sullivan? – Harsh voice came from behind. Walter flinched and turned around - it was his boss. He looked disgruntled and suspicious.  
-Good morning, doctor Kaufmann. I was sorting the drugs – I had time today.   
-It is not your job. So let the nurses do it. Lisa! – He called. – Come here at once!  
The door opened and the girl sneaked inside.  
-Yes, boss?  
-I`ve told you many times already, disassemble this goddamn drugs! And you, Sullivan, mind your own business.   
Kaufmann glared at them again and left.  
-What`s with him? – Said taken aback Walter.   
-I don`t know. He behaves very strange lately.   
-You know him better, than me.  
-Yeah, we were together for some time. But I should say it was the worst relationship in my life.  
-Don`t worry, Lisa. I am sure you will find someone who deserves you. – Smiled Walter.  
…  
“Good afternoon, Henry. I have a job for you.”  
“Hello, mister Schreiber. Another article?”  
“Yes, but this time it is going to be different.”  
“How different?”  
“You`ve been working for me for a long time already and I trust you. The thing is – do you trust me?”  
“Hard to say – we never met. But you never deceived me and paid always in time, so, let`s say, I trust you.”  
“Very well. You were writing about travelling, art and other things. It was nice, but now it is time to talk about serious things.”  
“What things?”  
“Things our government and other people prefer to ignore – poverty, violence, unemployment.”  
“Where should I get the material? I am not a journalist, after all. I have a full-time job also.”  
“I know it. I will give you all the material.”  
“But will it be real stories?”  
“Of course. You will be able to check everything I provide. But I have to warn you – some people might not like it. Are you ready for it?”  
“Hm. OK. But why don`t you write it yourself?”  
“Let`s say – it is easier to believe you than me.”  
“Why?”  
“Some know me as not trustworthy. If you are ready, I am sending you the first set of materials. It is about hidden drug traffic, which our town fathers prefer to turn a blind eye to.”  
“OK. I will do it.”  
‘Thank you, Henry. I knew I could rely on you.”  
…  
-You can talk in my office. He is already waiting for you. – Said the headmistress.  
-He? – Eileen was surprised. – I said I wanted to see “parents”, in plural.  
-I am afraid, it is impossible. Laura is an orphan and Heather has only one parent. He is here.  
Eileen felt a prick of conscience - she should have known her pupils better. She sighed and opened the door. Very good-looking man, sitting at the table, stood up as she approached and extended the arm.  
-Good afternoon, Miss Galvin. – He said quietly. – I am very sorry that this incident happened. I apologize for my daughter`s behavior. Of course, I will reimburse all the money you spent on the therapy.   
-Don`t worry, Mister Mason. – Softened Eileen. – I am okay now. In fact, I wanted to talk to you because I worry about Heather. She has difficulties with communication and discipline. And she doesn`t like people, except her only friend.  
-I am afraid, it is my fault entirely. – The man lowered his head. – As you know, I bring up my daughter alone since my wife died. I am writer, and despite I mostly work from home, I cannot always give her all my attention. She is a real tomboy and I cannot keep up with her sometimes.  
-Don`t blame yourself, Mister Mason. Raising a child is difficult, especially when you are alone.  
-You are so kind. Heather was right about you. You know, she likes you very much.  
-Really? Who would have thought?  
-Indeed. We had a lot of teachers before, we attended many kindergartens. But she wants to be here now, and it is only your merit. Maybe, you can recommend something? I would be so grateful. I just want my girl to be happy.  
Eileen was so moved. This kind man honestly loved his daughter plus, he was handsome and polite. She smiled:  
-I will give you my phone number, Mister Mason. So you can contact with me anytime when you have issues with Heather, I`ll try to help.  
-Thank you so much, Miss Galvin. – The man jumped up and shook her hand enthusiastically.   
-You are welcome. You can call me Eileen, if you want.  
-Thank you, Eileen. And you can call me Harry.  
…  
-Long time no see, Walter. Have you forgotten about me?  
-Come in, Cynthia. How could I forget about you? – Walter hugged his friend and took her coat.  
-You didn`t call. Do you have anyone else? – She said teasingly.  
-Of course, not. It is only you and Henry.  
-Who? Who is Henry?  
-Come on, you should remember him. This amazing man from the app.  
-Did you write him? Really? I didn`t expect it from you. So how is he – dull and boring?  
-On the contrary, he is very interesting. We talk a lot and share many things.   
-And where is it all leading? – Cynthia sat on the armchair with a discontented expression on her face.  
-Mmm, I don`t know yet. But I really like him. He seems perfect for me.  
-This is ridiculous! – Exclaimed Cynthia and stood up. – I thought it would be a one-time joke. He knows nothing about you.  
-He knows that I am an orphan, where I work, what I like, my zodiac sign, and my birthday date. And he says that he likes me back.  
-It`s all words. What about actions?  
-When I was ill he suggested bringing me food.  
-You were ill? Why didn`t you call me?  
-What would you do?  
-I don`t know.  
-You see? – Said Walter, beginning to feel irritated.  
-Well, I guess, it`s okay since you are only texting. – Cynthia tried to calm down.  
-Actually, I wanted to ask him out.  
-I didn`t know you were gay. – Squinted Cynthia.  
-I am not. It is just him. He is special.  
-Well, good luck. – Cynthia took her bag and went to the door. - But don`t come to me, complaining, when it all turns into a disaster.  
-Wait, don`t go! Can we talk about something else, please?  
-I am not in the mood right now. Bye! – And Cynthia closed the door behind her.  
On the street she finally gave went to anger.   
“How could he do this? After all these years? Writing to some man – what a mockery!”  
She took the handkerchief out of her pocket, when noticed a card.  
“Aha, I am also not going to be alone. Time to call Mister Smith, the bar-owner.”  
She dialed the number.  
-Hello, Vincent. It is Cynthia. Do you remember me? We met in your bar. Really? Great to know it. How about we hang out together? Right now? No, no plans. I will be there in ten minutes. Get me something while you wait. Bye!  
…  
HenryT: Good evening, Wally. How are you?  
DocSullivan: Henry, hi! I am so glad you wrote me. I wanted to hear from you. I missed you so much.  
HenryT: So did I. Are you OK? You sound…disappointed.  
DocSullivan: Nah, it`s all fine. A little row with a friend.   
HenryT: Sorry to hear it.  
DocSullivan: Never mind about it. Henry, I want to ask you something.  
HenryT: Yes, sure.  
DocSullivan: Can I see you, please?  
HenryT: You mean, you want to see me, like, in real life?  
DocSullivan: Yes, I want it so badly. But if you don`t want it, it`s OK, I will wait as long as needed.  
HenryT: No, I want it too. Actually, I also planned to propose it.   
DocSullivan: Oh, I am so relieved. How about this weekend?  
HenryT: Sounds good. Sunday or Saturday?  
DocSullivan: How about Saturday? I have to work on Sunday.  
HenryT: Deal. Where do you want to go?  
DocSullivan: Maybe, in a café? I know a good one, called “5to2”. And then we can walk in the park or along the river.  
HenryT: Agreed!  
DocSullivan: Where do you want to meet? Do you need me to pick you up somewhere?  
HenryT: No, we can meet in the café. How about midday?  
DocSullivan: It suits me. I can`t believe I am gonna see you so soon.  
HenryT: Me neither. I often look at your photos but they are static. To see you moving, breathing, smiling – I am afraid, it will be too overwhelming for me though.  
DocSullivan: Same here) I guess we will just sit, stupidly smiling, all this time.  
HenryT: Not bad. Good night, honey.  
DocSullivan: Sleep tight, baby.

Profile No.95642  
Name: Michael  
Last name: Kaufmann  
User name: MrKaifmann  
Age: 50  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 180 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: University of Portland  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: St. Jerome`s hospital – Head of the surgery department  
Hobbies: Reading medicine magazines  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I am a doctor and I should give my patients all they need. Text me if you are interested.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, our boys have a first date. This chapter is all about them. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Henry has never been so nervous in his whole life. He woke up very early that day, took a shower, shaved and ate a breakfast. Then he realized that he has no idea what to wear. As ill luck would have it, Eileen wasn`t at home and couldn`t help. Henry began sorting out his clothes. Suit was too formal. Jeans and T-shirt? Too informal. Sweater? Too hot. Shorts? Don`t make me laugh. Henry tried to remember what he was wearing on dates before, but couldn`t. He realized with horror that he doesn`t even remember WHEN his last date was and with whom. Probably, way too long ago. Finally, he decided to choose casual trousers and shirt with short sleeves. He thoroughly ironed everything, when found out that he was sweating. He took the shower again.  
“What am I going to talk about?” – Panicked Henry. – “I am not an interesting person. He is going to look at me and leave at once.”  
His phone rang. It was Walter, checking if everything was valid. Henry assured that it was, but he personally highly doubted it. He began to feel nauseous and regretted about eating breakfast. For a moment he thought about texting Walter and cancelling the meeting, but abruptly dismissed the idea.   
“Does he worry too?” – Henry wondered. – “I guess, it shouldn`t be new for him. He must have been on thousands of dates before.”   
Finally it was time to go. Brushing his hair, Henry thought that he should have got a haircut way back. He put on the fanciest underpants and socks he had, and the rest of the clothes. In the doorway, he turned and looked around his apartment, feeling like a soldier, leaving for a war, not knowing if he is going to get back or not.   
He found the café very fast – it was a little lovely place right opposite the park. He went inside and sat at a table in the corner. Walter still wasn`t there which was explainable – it was twenty minutes to twelve. A waitress came and asked what he wants, but Henry replied that he is waiting for a friend and she left. Time passed terribly slowly. His cold hands were shaking, his head spinning and he winced every time when heard a door bell sound. Ten minutes passed.  
“Who am I kidding?” – Thought Henry desperately. – “Of course, he is not going to come. Well, I cannot blame him for it. Only a lunatic would go on a date with me.”  
Another ten minutes passed. He decided not to pay attention to the door bell or the people around him and looked out the window. Light-blue Mercedes stopped abruptly in front of the café and a tall man hurried out of it. He almost reached the door, then slapped himself on the forehead, turned around and went to the car again. He opened the back door and took out an enormous bouquet of meadow chamomiles. And then Henry suddenly realized that it was Walter. He couldn`t believe his eyes and started smiling. When Walter walked inside, everybody turned to look at him and a bunch of flowers. But he didn`t pay attention and quickly scanned the crowd. When he saw Henry, his face broke into a smile and he blushed. Henry couldn`t sit and rose to meet him. His heart was pounding deafeningly and cheeks burning. Finally Walter reached him and they stood, looking at each other.  
-Henry, I am so sorry for making you wait. – Said Walter. He had a gentle, calm voice. He opened his arms slightly and the men awkwardly hugged. – There was a terrible traffic jam, and a queue in a flower shop. By the way, this is for you. I don`t know what flowers you like but I hope these are good.  
-It`s ok, don`t worry. And the flowers are gorgeous, I like it so much. I have never been given flowers before. – Henry couldn`t force himself to stop smiling. The man he liked – living, breathing – was before him.   
They sat, shyly looking at each other and smiling. Walter was even more gorgeous in a real life. He was wearing trousers and a dark jumper, that didn`t hide his fit strong body.   
-You must have thought I am not going to come, Henry. I apologize if I hurt you. But I wanted to make everything perfect so badly that I lost track of time.  
-I am not going to lie – I thought about it. But you are here now and this is the most important thing. Gosh, you are really, actually here. You are so close that I can touch you.  
-You can if you want. – Smiled Walter tenderly. - You are so beautiful, Henry. You have such a nice, lovely face. I am so happy to be here with you now.  
Henry blushed and lowered his head. Waitress came and gave them menus.  
-Have you been here before? – Asked Henry. – Can you recommend something?  
-It depends on what you want – soup, salad, fish, meat?  
-Mmm, meat and salad, I think.  
-Then order meatballs and nicoise salad. I`ll take something else so we can try each other`s food, if you like.  
They made on order and waitress left. They couldn`t take their eyes off each other and stop smiling.   
-I didn`t know what to wear. – Confessed Walter. – Everything seemed…inappropriate. And I really wanted to look nice for you.  
-Me too! – Exclaimed Henry. – But Walter, there is no need to impress me. I like you being natural and relaxed. I want you to be happy.  
-Oh, honey. I am already happy. – Whispered Walter and reached for Henry`s hand. He almost reached out to his fingers, but at the last moment stopped, looking timid. Henry smiled and touched the other man`s hand. For a minute they sat in silence, gently caressing each other. Waitress came and brought them food. They had to stop touching and began to eat.  
-Mmm, delicious. – Moaned Henry.  
-Yes, I like their food too.  
-Thank you for inviting me here. It is a nice place.  
-You are very welcome. It is important to know that you are happy.  
-I am. And I am overjoyed that you are real. For all the time we were texting I was afraid that I only imagined you. You seemed too ideal.  
-Oh, I am not ideal. – Walter`s expression darkened. – I am just a human being. And not the best one.  
-As we all are. But for me you are perfect.  
-Thank you, Henry. Do you want a dessert?  
-Hmm, I`d eat a piece of cake, but I am full already.  
-We can share. Do you want strawberry cake?  
-Of course, I like strawberries.  
-What do you want to drink? Tea or coffee?  
-My boss accustomed me to herbal tea. You can try it too.  
-Oh, I will.  
They ordered again and Walter asked:  
-Do you like your job? It seems that you are very busy there.  
-I am. But I love it. Despite all the obstacles, it is a dream job. I really love art and I can grow as an artist, seeing paintings of others, I can master my own skills and find new techniques. What about you? Do you like what you are doing?  
-Yes, I like to help people. But sometimes it is better to abstract away from my patient`s pain, otherwise I won`t be able to do my job well.   
After finishing the cake, Walter suggested to walk in the park.  
-I mean, if you don`t have other things to do. – He added.  
Henry assured him that he is completely free and they walked out of the café.   
-Let`s just leave flowers in my car. Now I see that they are too big and inconvenient to carry…  
-Oh, no, I love them! – Henry opened the door and carefully put the flowers on a seat. - By the way, I haven`t been on a date for so long that I didn`t even know men can give each other flowers now.  
-Me neither. You are my first date in twelve years. But I wanted to give you something nice. And I don`t care that others might think.   
-No way! I thought you are always dating.  
Walter smiled sadly and shook his head.   
-No, dear. I am not. I even began to think that I will be always alone.  
-What about your friend?  
-Yes, but she has her own life. Sometimes, when I come home, I just want someone to be there, to wait for me. And when I go to bed, I want to hug someone and feel other human`s warmth. I want to share…my life with someone else.   
Henry leaned and stroked his arm.  
-Yeah, I understand you. I also have a friend, Eileen, but eventually she will get married and settle down somewhere else. Now I simply don`t have time to think about home and family – I have work and freelance – but I guess it will catch me up in a couple of years. And maybe it sounds stupid but I want someone…to love me. I know that I don`t deserve it, but I still wish for it.  
-Henry, don`t say it, you deserve love. It is customary to think that we should deserve to be loved. But the true love, the best is unconditional one.   
-I agree, honey. But when you see – at school, in college, everywhere – that people love only the prettiest girl, the smartest boy, the richest guy, in fine, only the people who are easier to be noticed, you begin to doubt about yourself. Because I am, for example, quite average and cannot attract anyone`s attention.  
Walter stopped him and gently touched his cheek:  
-Honey, for me you are the best. And screw all these other people. They are fools if they don`t see your beauty, modesty, talent. I am the luckiest man because I`ve met you and for a very long time, I have a hope. I want to know you more and I hope we can make each other happy.   
Henry, almost in tears, hugged Walter and pressed his face against other man`s chest. He heard his heart beating and happily smiled. Walter gently held him, tenderly caressing his back.  
-Henry, I haven`t talked with anyone like with you. – Said Walter finally. - I feel that I can share everything and you won`t laugh, mock and make fun.  
-No, never, Wally. Don`t worry about it. I`ll never hurt you.  
They walked around the park for some time, talking about everything. Finally it was time to part.   
-Can I drive you home, Henry? – Asked Walter. Henry hesitated for a moment and he added. – If you worry that I will know where you live, I can drop you off around the corner.  
-No, I trust you. I only don`t want to be a burden.  
-Let me look after you, OK? I invited you, after all.  
The trip to the apartment took place in cozy silence. They smiled to each other tenderly and gently.  
-Nice place. – Said Walter when they arrived.  
-Yes, not bad. Thank you for an amazing day, Walter. – Said Henry, taking his bouquet.  
-The pleasure is mine. I hope we can see each other again very soon.  
-So do I. I haven`t been so happy for a long time.  
-I feel the same. Oh, Henry, I wanted to ask for something. Can you give me your phone number, please? I want to delete this app – some strange perverts keep writing me. One of them, calling himself Marquis de Sade, suggested being his slave and locking me up in his prison. It`s disgusting.  
-Oh, of course. I also got a couple of terrible offers. I will delete the app too then. Here is my number.  
-Thank you. And here is mine.  
They hugged again and Henry realized that he doesn`t want Walter to go. The other man felt the same. He tilted his head and carefully kissed Henry`s cheek. Both blushed and smiled. Walter got into the car and left. Henry walked into the apartment. He was so happy and contented. His expectations were not only met – he got much more than expected. Walter was not a person he imagined – he was even better, much better. Henry thought that he really wanted them to be a couple. He can easily imagine them spending time together – watching films, walking, travelling, even sleeping. Now the idea of being with other man didn`t seem repulsive. He wanted to share his happiness with somebody else and knocked to Eileen`s door. She was on the coach, with a phone, scrolling something with a concerned look.  
She revived, when saw her friend.  
-Henry, hi. How are you? Who are you going to give these amazing flowers to?  
-Hello! I am fantastic. And these flowers are for me. I had a date with Walter!  
-Oh, yes. I forgot! How was it? Tell me everything. Is he really that great?  
-No. He is much better. He is such a gentleman – tender, polite, careful. We hugged and held hands and then he drove me home and kissed on the cheek!  
Eileen screamed and jumped on Henry, elated.  
-I am so happy for you! This is great. But do you remember, you said you were not gay? – She added teasingly.  
-Maybe I am a little bit gay after all. – Smiled Henry. – Eileen, I really want to be with him. I like him so much.  
-It`s cool! Just promise me one thing – I will be your best man at the wedding.  
-It`s still too early to think about it… - Henry was embarrassed. He sighed and looked around. – How are you though? You look frustrated.  
-Oh, never mind. – Eileen suddenly got serious. – My father called me. There seem to be problems with my step sister. You remember, he got married when I already lived here. His wife had a daughter. I don`t really know her, but she seemed too shy and traumatized. I heard her own father abused her. And now she has issues with her mother. Poor child…  
-I am sorry to hear it.  
Friends talked for some time, and then Henry left. He put the flowers in a vase and every time his eyes fell on them, he felt a new tide of happiness and joy.

Profile No.83575  
Name: Lisa  
Last name: Garland  
User name: LisaMarchesa  
Age: 23  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 165 cm  
Hair colour: Blond  
Graduate: Medical school of North Ashfield  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: St. Jerome`s hospital – nurse  
Hobbies: Playing with animals, walking, camping, visiting theaters   
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Pansexual  
About yourself: I just graduated from college and work as a nurse. I hope to become a doctor in the future and help people. I don`t like to be alone. I like to spend time in a pet shop my father owns and play with animals. I like theatre and acting. I think that creative people are the best!


	8. Chapter 8

Walter and Henry couldn`t wait until the next weekend to hang out again. They were texting and calling each other every day, at least two times a day, but it still didn`t seem enough. That`s why today, on Wednesday, they decided to go on another date. Walter didn`t work that day and it was agreed that they will meet at the gallery and then go somewhere. Henry asked Claudia to let him go earlier. She was reluctant, but when he told her he has a date, she immediately agreed, much to Henry`s surprise. He didn`t know where exactly they will meet – Walter lived almost across the street - and Henry said he will call him when he finishes working. But when he went down to the first floor, he instantly noticed tall familiar figure, wandering around pictures. Henry`s heart beat fast – he didn`t know how much he missed Walter. He carefully approached and cleared his throat. Walter turned abruptly and smiled:  
-Oh, Henry. Hi, darling. How are you?  
Walter took his arm and kissed his cheek, Henry did the same.  
-Hello. I am fine. I am glad we managed to see each other today. How are you? You look sad. What happened?  
But Walter just squeezed his hand a little bit and whispered “Later”.  
-What a great pictures. I like them so much. But where are your paintings, honey?  
-I can only dream about it. – Chuckled Henry. – Maybe, one day…Actually, I have something for you. – He opened his briefcase and took out a piece of thick paper. – You gave me a present last time, now it is my turn. This is a drawing of you I made. I drew from memory, so it might be not accurate…  
-Oh my God, Henry! You are so talented. I look great here – you definitely flattered my appearance.  
-This is how I see you. – Shrugged Henry.  
-Thank you so much. – Walter hugged him tight to try to hide tears in his eyes.  
-Let`s get out of here, OK? – Asked Henry, patting him on the back.  
When they were leaving, Henry noticed that Claudia looked at them with a great interest.  
On the street Walter said:  
-Have you ever been to planetarium, Henry?   
-Honestly? Never. But I will be glad to go there.  
-Great. Me neither. It is not far from here, so we can walk. What do you think?  
-Of course, with pleasure. – Henry hugged his man again.  
Men decided to watch the film about Solar system. They were both impressed after it and agreed to come another time to see the rest of the films. It was getting darker outside and Walter suggested to go somewhere for dinner.  
-Why don`t we get a take-out and sit somewhere in the park? – Asked Henry. – The weather is great.  
-Yes, sounds better. I was only afraid that you might get cold.  
-Even if I will be cold, I believe, you`ll be able to warm me up.  
-Always a tease… - Smiled Walter. – But I will, don`t worry.  
They bought some food and drinks and went to the park.   
-Can I take your hand, please? – Asked Henry quietly.  
Walter blushed and did it himself, intertwining their fingers. Some people were looking at them, but it didn`t matter. It felt so great – be with the person you like and feel comfortable with, talk about everything, touch his hand and feel his warmth. They sat under a bit oak and started to eat. After finishing with meal, Henry took Walter`s hand again and asked:  
-Wally, what bothers you? I see something is wrong. Talk to me and I`ll try to help.  
-Oh, you are so kind, Henry-honey. What would I do without you? But there is no way you can help. It`s about work.  
-Tell me anyway. You know, I will be on your side.  
Walter gently kissed his hand and said:  
-Well, if you really want to know…I have to do a very complicated surgery soon – heart transplant.  
-Whoa, it does sound complicated! Have you done it before?  
-No, never. – Walter sighed. – But it looks like I have no choice – my boss said I should do it instead of him. He said it is patient`s choice, but I think he only wants to frame me. I suspect, he does some dirty things in the hospital and he knows about my distrust. So it is a great way to get rid of me – if I do something wrong, he will fire me.  
-Oh my God, Walter…I am so sorry. Can you refuse?  
-I am afraid, I can`t. On the one side, my boss is a pretty shitty doctor – he can easily kill the patient. On the other side, I am inexperienced in this area and can kill him as well.   
-Oh, sunshine, I am so sorry. Come here. – Henry pressed Walter`s head to his chest and gently caressed his hair. – What can I do?  
Walter sighed happily and quietly, inhaling Henry`s smell.  
-Maybe, you can meet me after the surgery? It is Saturday next week. Don`t you work that day?  
-No, I don`t. Of course, I will meet you. And you know what? I believe in you, Wally. You can do it.  
-Do you really think so, honey?  
-Yes, with all my heart.  
They both sat for some more time, holding each other and talking. Walter then took Henry home and at parting kissed Henry`s cheeks and forehead for a long time.  
Henry had mixed feeling after their departure. He was more than happy to hang out with Walter and didn`t doubt anymore his own and Walter`s affection, but he couldn`t stop worrying about the forthcoming surgery.  
Before going to bed, men talked a little bit more by the phone and it helped them both to relax slightly.  
The next morning Eileen came and asked about his date.  
-It was fantastic, as usual! We were holding hands, hugging, talking. I am a bit disappointed though, because Walter has some issues at work. But I hope, he will manage it. You look happy too. Good news from home?  
-Oh, no, not that. - Eileen sighed and lowered her head. – But I was texting with Harry! He is very nice.  
-Who is Harry?  
-Oh, yeah. I didn`t tell you. He is Heather`s father.  
-The girl, who bit you?  
-Well, yes. – Eileen became confused. – He came at kindergarten and I gave him my number. He writes me if he has problems with his daughter.  
-I hope, he doesn`t bother you too much. – Muttered Henry. – I haven`t seen this dreamy look on your face for a very long time.  
-It`s not that you think! – Blushed Eileen. – He is just a parent.   
-We`ll see… - Teased Henry.  
-Ok, I am going to go. But I have the last thing to tell. If things are going well with Walter, I guess, you should get some…training.  
-Training? What are you talking about?  
-Well, you know, you have never been with a man, neither have Walter. You surely don`t want your first time to be a complete disaster.  
-First time? We just started seeing each other!  
-Oh, come on, Henry! – Exclaimed Eileen, losing her patience. – I don`t believe you never imagined having sex with Walter. Just read something, like “The joy of gay sex”. Be the man!  
Henry turned deep red and hid his face behind a kettle.  
…  
Harry Mason: Good morning, Miss Galvin.  
Eileen Galvin: Good morning, Harry. You may call me Eileen.  
Harry Mason: Thank you, Eileen. I was wondering if I can have your assistance since you gave me your number.  
Eileen Galvin: Of course. How can I help?  
Harry Mason: It`s raining and Heather doesn`t want to go out. What should I do?  
Eileen Galvin: Do you both have rubber boots?  
Harry Mason: I think so.  
Eileen Galvin: Well, tell her, that you will allow her to jump in puddles and when you get back, you`ll make a hot cocoa.  
Harry Mason: Thank you so much, it worked!  
…  
Harry Mason: Good afternoon, Eileen.  
Eileen Galvin: Hello, Harry. Any troubles with Heather?  
Harry Mason: I am afraid so. She doesn`t want to eat fruits and vegetables. She says sweets and chocolates are better. Should I force her?  
Eileen Galvin: No way! Children like sweets because they look more beautiful and colorful. But you can carve funny faces on apples or pears, for example, and she will eat them. Also try to make food look more interesting, it is important for children.  
Harry Mason: Eileen, you are my savior. Thank you million times!  
…  
Harry Mason: Good evening, Eileen. Am I too late?  
Eileen Galvin: Evening, Harry. No, it`s fine.  
Harry Mason: Heather doesn`t want to sleep. I tried everything, but she keeps being capricious.   
Eileen Galvin: Put me on speakerphone, please.  
Harry Mason: One moment.  
Eileen Galvin: Hi, Heather!  
Heather: Hello, Miss Galvin! How are you?  
Eileen Galvin: I am very good. And you? Daddy told me you don`t want to sleep. How about I sing you a song?  
Heather: Well, okay.  
(After five minutes)  
Harry Mason: Wow, she fell asleep. Thank you so much, you are an angel. And your voice is so beautiful.. You will be a great mother.  
Eileen Galvin: Thank you, Harry! Good night.  
Harry Mason: Good night, Eileen.  
…  
Harry Mason: Eileen?  
Eileen Galvin: Yes?  
Harry Mason: I just wanted to thank you. I am so grateful. My relationship with Heather improved, and it is mainly your merit. You are so kind, caring, amazing woman. And my daughter loves you so much.  
Eileen Galvin: Thank you, Harry. You made me blush. But I am simply doing my job.  
Harry Mason: No, you do so much more. I am glad I know you. I feel more confident and happy now, when I am with Heather. I hope I will be able to do something good for you too!

Profile No.35876  
Name: Harry  
Last name: Mason  
User name: HarroldM  
Age: 32  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 185 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: College of Silent Hill  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Writer  
Hobbies: Spending time with my daughter, writing books, reading, walking  
Current relationship status: Single, widower  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I am pretty clumsy and awkward, but I will do everything for my daughter. She is the most important thing in my life. I like to solve puzzles and play guitar. I write mostly horror and psychological thrillers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you! Don`t forget to leave kudos and comments. At this hard times of my life it means a lot. Enjoy!

-Darling, how are you? I have something to tell you. Here is the thing…  
Henry never tried to say something, because he knew that his mother didn`t really care about how he actually was, so he didn`t bother to answer.  
-Do you remember your cousin, Murphy? You played together when you were kids. – Went on his mother. – Everybody thought that you look alike.  
-Well, vaguely.  
-Anyway. He is going to come to your town and needs a place to stay, for a couple of days. I gave him your address.   
-Oh, okay, I guess. Why is he coming here?  
-He needs to find a job. But I am afraid it is going to take some time since he was just released from prison.  
-WHAT?  
-What? Henry, don’t scream like that. You almost deafened me.  
-Did you give my address to a former prisoner, mom?   
-So what about it?  
-No way. I am not going to open my door and let him in.   
-It is not a problem. I have a feeling that if you don`t open you door, he will get in the window.  
-I don`t understand. Why me?  
-He knows nobody there. And you are a family, Henry. Be kind.  
Henry groaned. His mother was a bossy, manipulative woman who never supported his ideas and dreams. That`s why Henry was so happy when he moved from her house. But even now she had her own ways to make him nervous.  
They talked a bit more, but since Mrs. Townshend had nothing more to say, they soon disconnected.   
Henry was shocked. “I can`t believe it. My mom is so carefree. This man, I don`t even remember him well. What if he kills me or steals all my stuff? And why was he in prison? What had he done?”  
For a moment he wanted to tell someone about it, but quickly dropped the idea. Walter had his own problems, as well as Eileen. “I guess, I`ll have to tell something anyway, when a muscleman skinhead with tattoos will live with me. As wise man said – hide yo kids, hide yo wife.”  
Henry thought that he at least should warn superintendent that another person will live with him. When he was on the first floor, he heard the voices.  
-Don`t worry about it, Frank. He is the best doctor, I`ve ever seen. Plus James will come soon. He will take care of you after.  
-But you told me that this doctor is very young. Do you really trust him? Maybe, I should ask his boss to do it?  
-Don`t even think about it! Doctor Kaufmann will definitely kill you.  
Henry felt strange and decided to show himself.  
-Er, good afternoon, Mr. Sunderland, Miss Rachel. – Both greeted him enthusiastically and he went on. – Sorry, I couldn`t help but heard your conversation. Are you going to have a heart transplant, Mr. Sunderland?  
-I`m afraid so. Doctors say my own doesn`t work as good as before. But how do you know?  
-Well… - Henry felt confused. – Is your doctor`s name Sullivan?  
-Indeed! Do you know him? Is he good?  
-Yes, I know him. Well, he is not MY doctor. But I know that he is going to do everything right.   
-How do you know him, honey? – Asked Rachel. – He seems very reserved.  
-He is my…friend. – Blushed Henry. – We met…recently.  
-You see, Frank? Henry knows him well too. You can be calm.   
-I guess, I can compose myself know. Thank you both. – Rachel nodded and left, and Frank turned to Henry. – Did you want something, son?  
-Yes, I wanted to ask if it is ok for my cousin to live with me for a couple of weeks.  
-Sure, sure. You might have not even bothered about it.  
-Great, thank you. But why didn`t you tell you are having a surgery, Mr. Sunderland?  
-I didn`t want to disturb anyone. – Sighed the old man.  
-Please, don`t say so. We all worry about you. But I am sure, everything will go smoothly, Walter is an amazing doctor.  
Superintendent was touched and patted him on the back:  
-Thank you, son. You are a great person.  
…  
The trees outside the car merged into a solid green stripe. Henry hummed to himself, observing the road. It was gloomy in the morning, but when they drove up to the lake, the sun finally came out.  
-It will be really hot soon. Do you want to swim? – Asked Walter.  
-No, the summer just began. The water is still cold here. – Replied Henry, pulling blankets and food basket out of the trunk.  
-I am so glad that there are no people here.   
-They must have been scared of the clouds in the morning. I also thought it would rain. What a lovely place! – Henry happily inhaled. – Thank you for taking me here.  
-You are welcome, dear. It is great we could make it.  
-I just wanted you to relax before Saturday. You seemed very tense. Oh, by the way, the patient you will be making surgery to is my superintendent!   
-What a coincidence. Now I worry even more…  
-Please, don`t. – Henry gently touched and kissed Walter`s cheek. – You can do it.  
Walter smiled and kissed his man in response.  
-Thank you, honey. How did you know about it?  
-Do you know Rachel? She lives in my apartment. She advised Mr. Sunderland to get you as a doctor.  
-Rachel, of course, she is a nurse in my hospital. Your apartment is so strange. I`ve never been there, but it seems like I know half of the people living there.   
Both laughed and began to spread blankets on the grass on the lake bank.  
-Do you want to eat now, Wally? – Asked Henry. – Maybe, we can walk around at first? I want to bask a little in the sun.  
-Of course, honey.  
Walter took his hand and they walked along the bank. It was so great to be in this secluded place with the person he loved, his dear Henry. The trees were very close to the water and he felt like they are the only people left in this world. He wouldn`t mind it though. Henry stopped, looking at the expanse of lake. Walter, feasting his eyes on him, came closer and hugged Henry from behind. They exchanged a gentle smile.  
-Walter, don`t you think we move too fast? – Asked Henry quietly.  
-N-no, I don`t think so. – Walter let him go and took a step back. – Are you not comfortable?  
-No, not at all. I am so sorry! – Henry rushed to fix his mistake. – I didn`t mean to hurt you. I am so happy with you that it scares me sometimes. I mean, we know each other just for a couple of weeks, but I feel such a strong connection with you.   
Walter looked relieved but still apprehensive and Henry added:  
\- I don’t want to push you, Walter. Maybe you are not comfortable with the pace but don`t want to refuse.  
-No, honey. – Walter finally smiled. – Maybe we move fast, but I feel confident about my feelings for you and don’t want to be with anybody else.   
-I feel the same. – Henry hugged him so tight that he almost groaned.  
They walked for half an hour and even dared to wet their feet in the water. As Henry said, it was still cold.  
-We will come here later. – Promised Walter. – I cannot wait to see you in the swimming suit.  
-If you will be a good boy, you might even see me without it. – Teased Henry.  
-Oh, then I will be very-very good.   
They giggled and hugged again. It was time to eat, and they sat on the blankets, helping themselves with sandwiches and tea.  
-Why does food taste so good when you eat it outdoors? - Wondered Henry.  
-Hm, interesting question. Maybe, you are hungrier after a walk?  
-Maybe. But you cook very well.  
-Henry, it is just sandwiches. – Laughed Walter. He finished eating and sprawled on the blankets, hands behind his head. He was in shorts and Henry couldn`t take eyes off his long, muscled legs.   
-Do you work out? – He asked. Walter looked surprised and he went on. – Your body is so…strong.  
-Thank you. Well, sometimes. I run when I have time and do some simple exercises.   
Henry also lied down on the blanket. He extended his arm and caressed Walter`s long hair. Men looked at each other lovingly and tenderly. Henry carefully moved closer and leaned over Walter`s face. Then he gently touched other man`s lips. Walter kissed his finger pads and raised himself on the elbows. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds then reached out and their lips met. The kiss was slow and unsure. When they parted, both looked apprehensive and anxious. But it was a start. Walter sat and kissed Henry, again and again. The latter answered him fervently. The inexperience of both was compensated by their passion and desire.  
They spent the whole day on that bank, kissing and touching each other.  
-Bless you, Henry. – Whispered Walter. – I am the luckiest man on Earth because I have met you.   
-Thank you. – Replied Henry. – Thank you for making me happy every day, darling.  
It was a true paradise, where these two lost souls finally found each other. 

Profile No.22121  
Name: Frank  
Last name: Sunderland  
User name: Superfrank  
Age: 65  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Grey  
Height: 190 cm  
Hair colour: White  
Graduate: University of South Ashfield  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: South Ashfield Heights – superintendent   
Hobbies: Reading, talking to neighbors, watching TV   
Current relationship status: Single, divorced  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I like to help people around me. Every person has their own story and I am ready to hear it. Actually, I am just an old man, managing an old apartment building.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you, guys! I think it is the longest so far.   
> I probably won`t be posting for a few days (real life sucks sometimes). so...Enjoy!

Eileen and Harry were texting more and more often. Now it was not only about Heather issues, but about everything. They discussed films and books, music and art. Eileen got some books Harry wrote and read them. She liked “Letter from Silent Heaven” the most and even cried in the end. Three of them went to the cinema once to watch the cartoons. Heather was happy to see her teacher and almost didn`t give her father a chance to talk to the woman. Of course, Eileen understood that Harry liked her. But the man was quite shy plus he still grieved for his late wife, so she didn`t expect anything from him. But once in the morning she was pleasantly surprised to get a basket with strawberries, honeysuckles, green peas and three carrots. There was a short note, saying “Heather and I harvested the first vegetables and berries from our garden. She insisted on giving a major part to you. Bon appétit!” Eileen was very touched and immediately called Harry to thank him. Later the man showed courtesies more and more. It was great, but still with a large share of uncertainty.   
…  
In another part of the town, another woman was beyond happy about her relationship. Cynthia thought that meeting Vincent was a sheer luck. She was given presents every time they hang out together, and she could eat and drink at the bar for free. She became acquainted with everybody, working there, but mostly liked Maria, the dancer. The girl didn`t talk about herself a lot and preferred to listen. When she had a free time, she played piano and everybody gathered to hear it.   
Cynthia was on cloud nine. Today she got a generous present from Vincent – diamond necklace and earrings. She put on her favorite short red dress with a deep neckline and looked at the mirror – stunning. She took a photo and thought about sending it to Walter, but rejected this idea. It can be done later if needed. She walked out of the room and knocked into Vincent`s office:  
-Vince, are you ready to go?  
There was a rustle and fuss outside, then after a moment door opened a little bit and Vincent showed up.  
-Oh, Cynthia, it is you. You look gorgeous.  
-Thank you for the present. – She kissed the man on a cheek. – This must be expensive. Do you earn so much, just managing the bar?  
-Don`t think about money, dear. It will be my responsibility. Go and get something to drink, I will be in a couple of moments.  
-Are you with someone else there? – Asked Cynthia, looked worried.  
-What are you talking about? Of course, not. Now go, go!   
She decided not to argue and got down on the first floor. She almost forgot about her suspicions when saw Vincent with another, older man. They talked in hushed low voices, looking around.   
“He must be his business partner. – Thought Cynthia, drinking a shot of martini in one gulp. – Anyway, it is not my problem.”  
…  
It was Friday evening, but Henry was far from being happy and relaxed. Tomorrow Walter will be making surgery and he worried about his man. It was agreed that after the surgery Henry will take Walter to his apartment for rest, because it was closer to the hospital. They already talked and Henry wished all the best:  
-You can do it, honey. I believe in you.  
Eileen came and suggested to do something to get distracted but Henry was too nervous for any type of activity. Then woman proposed to cook something:  
-When Walter comes tomorrow, he will be tired and hungry. Probably, he will be too anxious to eat breakfast, so you have to feed him properly.  
Henry grabbed onto the idea with joy and they made a soup, a salad, meat stew and Eileen even baked a strawberry pie. When they finished, it was late and they said goodbye.  
-Thank you very much, you are the best friend ever. – Henry hugged Eileen.  
-I just hope everything will go well. Do you want me to come with you tomorrow?  
-There is no need, I think. I wanted to come by the beginning of the operation at first, but then I thought that I will be a distraction. I`ll get there later.  
-Good night then.  
-Sweet dreams, Eileen.  
Half of the night Henry tossed and turned without sleep. He wanted to call Walter so badly, because he was sure the other man didn`t sleep either but every time forced himself to forget about this egoistic ideas. He woke up at 8, tired and battered.  
On his way to the hospital he knocked at the Frank`s, but of course, nobody answered.  
The first person he saw in the hospital was Rachel.  
-Henry, darling. It was so nice from you to come. The operation has been going on for three hours now.  
He decided not to tell that he came mostly because of Walter, rather than Mr. Sunderland.  
-Where can I wait, Miss Rachel?  
-On the second floor, near the operating room.  
When Henry got up, he immediately saw a figure pacing the hall.  
-Hello, James. How are you? – They shook hands. The other man looked surprised.  
-Henry, long time no see. What are you doing here? Did you come to see my father?  
-Well, yes and no. I know the doctor who is making the surgery and came to support him.  
-Oh, I see. Is he really such a good doctor?  
-Superb. He is the best.  
James looked at him attentively, but didn`t say anything. They talked a bit more about their lives and work, but ran out of topics to discuss soon.  
-Why the waiting is always so agonizing? – Asked Henry.  
-It is because we cannot do anything, cannot change the situation and help. – Replied James.  
One hour passed. James got some snacks from the vending machine and offered Henry, but he couldn`t eat.  
-I guess, we should hope for the best. Four hours passed from the beginning of the surgery. It means now everything goes well.  
-I hope you are right.  
When the next hour was coming to an end, the door finally opened and male nurse rolled out the bed of the operating room. Frank was lying there, pale and still under anesthesia, but alive. Then the young blonde nurse showed up, she was sweating and breathing fast. And finally Walter walked out of the room. He was soggy too, and his medical gown was covered in blood in several places. James rushed to him:  
-Doctor, how is he? Was the surgery successful?  
-Yes, don`t worry, Mr. Sunderland. Everything went well. Your father is not a boy anymore, but he managed. Now it is your time to take care of him.   
-Thank you, thank you very much.  
-I wouldn`t do it without my dear assistant here, Miss Garland.  
James thanked her too and rushed to the room where his father was taken.   
-Thank you, Lisa. – Said Walter, turning to the girl.   
-Oh, you were brilliant, doctor Sullivan. – She shook his hand and left too.  
And then Walter saw Henry. They hugged and Henry couldn`t hold back tears.  
-I always believed in you. Can you go home and get some rest now?  
-Just a moment. I really need to drink and use a bathroom.  
Henry stayed in the hall. When Walter showed up again, he was wearing his everyday clothes and didn`t look like he was going to faint anymore. On their way they looked into Frank`s ward. The old man was awake already and began to thank doctor with tears in his eyes. Walter promised to see him tomorrow.  
When they were at the reception, an older doctor came and said:  
-I`ve heard, the surgery was successful, Sullivan.  
-Yes, doctor Kaufmann.   
The other man grimaced and said reluctantly.  
-Then I think you can take a day off tomorrow and on Monday. Good job. – He turned abruptly and left.  
After hugs with Lisa and Rachel they finally went out of the hospital.  
-Did you get here by car? – Asked Henry.  
-Yes. But I am not sure I will be able to drive now.  
-No, of course. I`ll drive.  
-I thought you can`t do it.  
-I just don`t like it.  
It took them only five minutes to get to the South Ashfield Heights. Walter`s cold hands were still trembling and Henry hugged him, trying to comfort. They went in the room and he asked:  
-What do you want first – to eat, to sleep or to take a shower?  
-Shower will be great. I am all wet and sticky.  
-The bathroom is this way. Come inside, I`ll get you some clean clothes.  
Henry took a pair of underpants, sweatpants and a T-shirt he prepared in advance and went back to the bathroom. Walter almost undressed and Henry said:  
-You can take these clothes. It is mine but I think it will fit you. Everything is clean. Also use all you want – shampoo, shower gel, etc. I`ll take you dirty clothes and warm up the food.  
Henry almost reached the door, when Walter grabbed his hand and kissed him on the mouth.  
-Thank you, darling. It is great to know I can rely on you.  
Henry gently kissed him back, smiled and left. He was so relieved it was over. The surgery went well and Walter was not going to lose his job. Henry put a tablecloth on his coffee table and arranged dishes and food. He couldn`t hold back a smile, when he saw Walter.   
-You look good in my clothes. – Chuckled Henry.  
-I feel good too. By the way, it is so intimate to wear your underpants. I like it.  
Henry blushed and Walter kissed him passionately. They caressed each other for some time, when Walter noticed the food:  
-Honey, you have a feast for the whole world!  
-Yes, tuck in.   
Walter readily obeyed.   
-How long have you been cooking all these?  
-We did it with Eileen yesterday. There is also the cake, if you want.  
-Maybe, later. I am so full already. Your friend is amazing. And you are even better.  
After finishing lunch, Henry said:  
-Now, go to bed and sleep. You look tired.  
-I feel much better than I look though. Henry…I saved a human`s life. I did it!  
-I know, you are amazing. – And before he could stop himself, Henry blurted out. – I love you.  
Walter came closer and cupped his cheeks:  
-Really, honey?  
Henry, red as tomato, only nodded. He didn`t plan to say it like that, but he definitely wasn`t going to take his words back.  
-I do, Walter. I love you, so much.  
-I love you too, darling.  
They began kissing again, more tender and gentle this time. Henry moaned quietly:  
-Let`s go to the bedroom. – And seeing Walter`s expression, added hastily. – You need to sleep!  
Walter licked his neck and they finally went to the other room.  
-You have a very nice house, love. – Said Walter. – I like photos and paintings everywhere.  
-I wish I had a bigger place. – Sighed Henry. – Then I can have my own art studio.  
Walter got under the blanket and said:  
-Let`s sleep together. I bet you didn`t sleep last night either.   
-No, I did not.  
They lied on the bed, holding each other gently.   
-I am not sure I will be able to sleep. – Said Walter. – I feel too…overwhelmed.  
-Just breathe, in and out, and try not to think about anything.   
After a few kisses Walter put his head on Henry`s chest.  
-You smell good, love. I like your scent.   
-You too. You smell like me a bit. – Smiled Henry.  
-I want to sleep like that every night. - Whispered Walter. – I love you more than anything. - He closed his eyes and despite his expectations, steeped in slumber soon.  
Henry tried to fall asleep too, but couldn`t. He gently caressed Walter`s back and hair and left the small kisses in his forehead. He was so happy. His heart was going to explode from love.  
“What else can I dream about in this world? I have a great job, a perfect friend, and most importantly, I have a gorgeous man, whom I love deeply and who loves me back.”  
Henry couldn`t sleep and carefully got out of bed. Walter stirred in his dream but didn`t wake up. Henry sat on the coach in living room and tried to read when Eileen called him through the hole:  
-Hey, Henry. How was the surgery?  
-Hey! It was great. The operation was successful.   
-How is Walter? Where is he?  
-He is sleeping.  
-OK. When he wakes up, come to me for dinner. Take the pie.  
-Deal.  
-Henry, who are you talking to?  
He almost jumped, but it was just Walter.  
-Oh, it was Eileen. He asks us to come for dinner later.  
-How do you talk?  
-There is a hole in this wall. We don`t need to leave our rooms to talk.  
Walter laughed:  
-I like it! Who made this hole?  
-I don`t know. It was here before me. Did you sleep well?  
-Yes. The bed smells like you. And I liked when you touched and kissed me.  
-Did you feel it? I thought you were sleeping. – Muttered Henry.  
-No, I felt it. It was like heaven.  
He hugged Henry and took his hand, then positioned himself on the coach and sat Henry on his lap. They were so close, so intimate. Henry felt his warmth, but it wasn`t enough and he pulled up his T-shirt a bit to touch his smooth skin. Walter breathed fast and tried to kiss and lick every part of Henry`s body he could get. They both were hard now.  
-Now, it is time for bedroom. – Said Henry.  
-Do you want to sleep again, love? – Teased Walter.  
Henry half-laughed, half-moaned. When they landed on the bed, there was a moment of hesitation.  
-What do you want to do, honey? – Asked Walter.  
-I don`t know. Anything. Just…I need something. I want you so much.  
-Oh, so do I. May I take off your clothes, please?  
-Yes. But only if you take off yours.  
-With pleasure.  
They quickly undressed and stayed only in their underpants.  
-You are so gorgeous. – Said Henry admiringly, caressing Walter`s chest and abdomen. – So strong and so fit. I feel a great power in you.  
Walter kissed him and said:  
-You are beautiful too. I want to nurture you. I want to snuggle you in our bed and never let go.  
-Hmm, so possessive. I am not beautiful though. I am scrawny and lanky. But I am bendy. Do you remember I told you about splits? Look!  
-Oh, honey, don`t spread your legs like that. It`s too temptingly.  
They laughed and kissed again.  
-Can you open your mouth a little bit? – Asked Walter.   
-Do you want to try French kissing?  
-Yes, if you want.  
-Of course. I never did it.  
They kissed like that for a moment. It felt amazing for both of them.  
-You taste like coffee. – Smiled Henry.   
-I drank many cups today. And your tongue is so velvety. Do you want more?  
-Yes, but let`s take off the rest of the clothes first.  
They did it simultaneously and sat, covering themselves bashfully.   
-Come here, let me look at you. – Finally said Walter.  
-I….I didn`t shave there. – Mumbled Henry.   
-It doesn`t matter. I am also “a la naturel”.   
Henry removed his hands and Walter exclaimed:  
-Wow, you are big! Can I touch you?  
Henry blushed and turned his face, nodding. When Walter began caressing him, he moaned shamelessly.  
-Mmm, another great thing about being with someone of your gender – you know what to do. – Purred Walter. The sight of Henry, trembling and disheveled, with red face and wide-spread legs, drove him crazy.   
-W-Walter, if you keep doing it, I`m gonna come. – Moaned Henry.  
-Yes, do it.  
-N-no, I want to touch you too.  
Walter sighed and took off his underpants in one smooth movement.  
-Oh, you are dripping already. There is a lot of pre-cum. And you are circumcised. Do you know what it means? – Asked Henry, licking his lips. Walter shook his head. – It means you can last longer during sex because your penis head is not so sensitive.   
-How do you know it? – Walter suspiciously squinted.  
-Mmm, I`ve read some books and articles. Come here, let me caress you, love.  
Walter groaned and obeyed. Henry looked so sexy – lying there naked, with his erected dick and tightened up balls. They began kissing again, rubbing their erections against each other at the same time. It was divine – both moaned, lost in pleasure.  
-Wally, I am coming, baby. – Whined Henry.  
-Yes, love, me too. – Walter lay on top of Henry and the latter wrapped the legs around his waist.  
Strong, powerful orgasms shook their whole bodies. When it was over, they laughed happily, kissing and holding hands.  
-I love you, darling.  
-I love you too, honey.  
-Just imagine how penetrative sex will feel like.  
-Oh, don`t say anything, love. I am getting hard again and we still have to take a shower and go see Eileen.  
-It is not a problem. – Winked Henry. – We have the whole night ahead.  
…  
Eileen greeted Walter like a family member.  
-I am so glad to finally see you. Henry was talking about you all the time. Thank you for making him happy.  
-The pleasure is mine. And thank you for being there for Henry. From what I`ve heard, you are an exceptional friend.   
They all were sitting in Eileen`s living room, eating and chatting about everything. Walter and Eileen had similar taste in books and music and were deep in conversation. Henry still felt post-coital bliss and didn`t participate in the talk much. But he was overjoyed that two the best people in his life came along so well. Eileen was now telling Walter about Harry:  
-He is a great guy, and his daughter really likes me. But he is a widower and he is much older than me.   
-I don`t think that nine years is so much. I am also older that Henry, but it does not interfere with our relationship.  
They both turned their heads at him, and Henry unsuccessfully tried to look interested. Eileen snorted:  
-I think you should go. Henry is sleepy.  
-I am sorry, Eileen. It was a busy day. Thank you for the food and everything.  
-Never mind. Oh, I almost forgot – I invite you both for my birthday party.  
-Thank you so much. I`ll be there. – Replied Walter.  
They said good night and left.  
Later in bed, Henry said carefully:  
-Wally, can I ask you something?  
-Sure, love.  
-Do you want to date with me?  
-What? – Walter abruptly sat on bed.  
-I just thought – we are happy together, but if you…  
-No, no, Henry. – Interrupted Walter. - I thought we are dating already.  
-Really?  
-Yes. Do you remember our first meeting? You said it was a date, so…  
Both blushed and laughed.  
-Today was the best day, right, love? – Asked Henry, cuddling his now-boyfriend.   
-Yes, up to know. But I know we are going to spend much more fabulous days and nights together, Henry. Now, did you say something about second time earlier?

Profile No.68457  
Name: Vincent  
Last name: Smith  
User name: GoldSmith  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Green  
Height: 175 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: Financial school of New York  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: “The Order bar” - owner   
Hobbies: -  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: Some people call me father Vincent, but you can call me “daddy”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. It took FOREVER to write this chapter. So finally I`m ready to publish it, piping hot. Enjoy!  
> Warning - smut and different gay shenanigans below.

When Henry woke up the next morning, he didn`t understand at first where he was. It seemed like his bed for sure but he felt like he was in a bear den, with the bear itself, lightly biting and kissing his neck and hugging him from behind. Henry stirred a little bit - his whole body ached sweetly and the memories about last night made him blush. He turned to his boyfriend and they gently kissed, smiling. None of them wanted to leave their love bed but it was time to go to the hospital and visit Mr. Sunderland. They went to the bathroom, and Walter shaved, while Henry took a shower, then they switched.  
-Your clothes are dry already. – Said Henry. – You can put it on if you like.  
-Okay, love. Thank you. But can I leave your underpants, please?  
-As you wish. – Henry got embarrassed a little bit.  
They had some leftovers from yesterday`s feast for breakfast and Henry made coffee for Walter and green tea for himself. They sat in front of each other, smiling and holding hands. Henry thought that he wants to spend his every day like that, with Walter next to him. Eileen called them through the hole and they headed out of the apartments. Walter drove them to the hospital, where he was greeted like a hero by all who met him. James was already in the ward, feeding Frank. They both perked up when Walter, Henry and Eileen went inside.  
-How do you feel, Mr. Sunderland? – Asked Walter.  
-Very good, doctor. Still unusual, but I`ll get used to it.  
Henry introduced Eileen to James, who was pleasantly surprised:  
-I didn`t know so many people care about my father. It`s good to know.  
They spent some time, talking to Sunderlands, then left, not wanting to disturb them. Walter drove Henry and Eileen back to their apartment building. He was going home but couldn`t resist against kissing his boyfriend. Eileen looked at them with a huge, happy smile.  
-Why didn`t he stay with you? – She asked, when Walter left. – I thought he doesn`t have to work today.  
-Yes, but he has some things to do at home. Do you think I should worry?  
-No, Henry. He just snogged the hell out of you for ten minutes. He loves you so much. And he is an amazing person. You should trust him. I feel these things.  
-Thank you, Eileen. Let`s go home?  
-No, I have to buy some decorations for the birthday party. See you later!  
Henry nodded and went to the entrance of the building. Some man with a bag sat nearby, but Henry didn`t pay attention. When he almost walked past him, man called him out:  
-Henry? Henry Townshend?  
Henry turned abruptly and the man went on:  
-Hi, I`m Murphy. Aunt Helen told me I can live with you…  
-Oh, yes. Hello. – They shook hands, both looking apprehensive and unsure. – Well, let`s go inside. How long have you been waiting for me?  
-About an hour. You weren`t at home and I decided to sit here.  
When they climbed up the stairs, Henry thought: “At least, he doesn`t look like a typical prisoner. But it doesn`t mean I should not keep my eyes open.”  
They came inside and Murphy whistled:  
-Aunt Helen said you like art, but I didn`t expect so many pictures and paintings anyway.  
Henry just shrugged and said:  
-OK. Here is living room and kitchen. Bathroom is on the right further down the corridor; my bedroom is on the left. You can eat all you find in a fridge, and you can put your things on these shelves. There is one problem though – I have only one bed.  
-It doesn`t matter. I can sleep on the couch. If not, I can sleep on the floor. – Answered Murphy.   
-Great. Are you hungry? There is still a lot of food in the fridge. Take anything you like. Teapot is here, take any cups you want. I have to clean a bit in the bedroom. – Henry turned and left.  
Left alone, he sat on the bed and sighed. He couldn`t believe that only a few hours ago he was here with Walter, naked and happy. He took the clothes his boyfriend left and inhaled his scent. He suddenly felt sad and lonely.   
He cleaned the room, slowly and thoroughly. When it was nothing else to do, he was forced to go to the kitchen. Murphy, looking uncomfortable, was sitting on a high chair next to the counter and eating soup. When he saw Henry, he tensed and stopped eating, but Henry only nodded to him and started cleaning around coffee table.  
-Henry. – Called Murphy, when he finished the food. Henry, startled, dropped a pile of magazines he held but pretended it was what he planned to do. – I wanted to thank you for letting me in. I understand it is not easy to live with someone like me, a former prisoner. You are very kind.  
-It`s OK, don`t think about it. – Mumbled confused Henry, collecting the magazines. He almost got them all, lost in thoughts, when heard moaning and panting form Eileen`s apartment. Henry dropped them again and Murphy jumped, frantically looking around.  
-Don`t worry. – Henry calmed him down. – It`s just my neighbor.  
He tapped on the wall, shouting:  
-Eileen, for God`s sake, don`t forget to knock three times!  
-I am just doing exercises. And, by the way, you didn`t knock yesterday, when you were with Walter, and I am not complaining! Be more tolerant.  
Henry turned to Murphy, his cheeks burned, and tried to squeeze out a smile. His cousin, still shocked, looked interrogative and he was forced to explain:  
-There is a hole between our apartments, my kitchen and her bedroom. Eileen is my friend and sometimes we talk like that.  
-Oh, I see. – Murphy seemed relieved. – What did she tell about three knocks?  
-Well, - Blushed Henry. – When she is with someone, she knocks so I know she is going to have sex and then I go to my bedroom.  
-So you can hear how your neighbor makes sex?  
-I never did it! – Protested Henry, bur Murphy didn`t look convinced.  
The silence between them was tense and Henry simply fled to the bathroom. When he cleaned everything there and went out, Murphy was finishing washing dishes.   
The rest of the day was also awkward and Henry was happy when it was time to sleep. He talked to Walter, lying in bed, and told him about arrival of his cousin. He decided not to tell about his past though.  
The next day was the same. Murphy looked too calm and tranquil, and it troubled Henry more than if he would scream and shout. Thankfully, it was Monday and Henry happily went to work.   
-You can do here whatever you want. – He told Murphy before leaving, guessing what he will find when he comes back – the familiar view or bare walls without any trace of his cousin.  
He was pleasantly surprised when Walter met him after work and said that he booked a table for them in a restaurant.  
-Let`s celebrate my surgery, the official start of our relationship and simply how amazing this life is.  
Henry happily agreed. But the very thought of spending the next weekend with his cousin terrified him and he proposed to Walter to go somewhere again.  
-We can hang out in my place. – Said Walter. – You`ve never been there. I`ll cook something and we will spend just a nice quiet home date. What do you think about it?  
-It`s going to be awesome! Saturday or Sunday?  
-Meh, I can`t do it on Saturday. I promised Cynthia to go to that bar with her. The owner is her new boyfriend. We haven`t seen each other for a long time and she feel aggrieved. Is Sunday okay for you?   
-Sure, no problem. Say hello to your friend from me.  
-Definitely. Don`t you mind to stay overnight then?  
Henry licked his lips and nodded. On the way home he decided to pop up into the pharmacy and finally buy the things for sex. He didn`t know whether they were going to make it or not anytime soon, but it was better to be prepared. He blushed like a teenager when gave cashier condoms and lube, he was sure she understood he needed it for gay sex, but she scanned it and gave him a receipt without looking at him. He put everything in his hip pocket and went home. When he opened the door of his flat, Murphy almost jumped at him:  
-Henry, where have you been? Are you OK? I worried so much!  
-What happened? – Panicked Henry.  
-It`s almost nine and you still not at home. I was afraid some criminals attacked you.  
Henry thought that the only criminal he saw today was Murphy himself, but decided not to say it aloud.  
-Take off your shoes and sit. I made a dinner. – Fussed Murphy around him.  
-Wow, thank you so much. But I ate already.  
His cousin looked sad and turned away. When Henry bended over to get his shoes out of the way, all he bought fell out of his pocket. Red and confused, Henry grabbed it and rushed to his bedroom. He fell face down into the pillow and moaned – he made a fool of himself again. Hiding in the room was useless though and he went to the kitchen again. Murphy, trying to look unperturbed, read a newspaper. Henry weakly smiled and sat aloof.  
-You always seem wary when I am around. – Finally said Murphy. – Are you afraid I`m gonna strangle you while you are sleeping?  
Trembling Henry looked at him in horror – this idea never came to him. Before.   
-I-I n-need to do s-something… - Mumbled Henry and stormed out of the room.  
He tried to catch his breath in bedroom – without success. There was no latch on his door. Henry swore. Then he took a chair and moved it to the door, blocking it from opening. He felt hysterical and almost fell from the bed when Murphy knocked on the door.  
-Henry, don`t you sleep yet?  
Henry thought for a moment about pretending being dead, but decided not to irritate his roommate – because he could make him actually dead. He opened the door slightly, trying to look chill and pretending that a chair always stood right in front of the door.  
-Yes, what did you want? – He asked, falsely rubbing his eyes.  
Murphy looked suspicious:  
-Did you feel asleep already?  
-Yes, I slept. What happened?  
-You went here two minutes ago.  
-I can make my body fall asleep any time I want. – Claimed Henry, trying not to look into cousin`s eyes.  
-Look, Henry, I was only joking. – Sighed Murphy. – Don`t lock up here. Let`s go and talk.  
Henry reluctantly obeyed and followed the other man. In the living room Murphy said:  
-I see you are uncomfortable. There seems to be misunderstanding between us. Go on, ask me any questions.  
-OK. – Henry rubbed his nape. – Why were you imprisoned?  
-For murder.  
-What? – Henry recoiled, unconsciously trying to enlarge the distance between them. – Who was it?  
-My son.  
-WHAT?  
-Henry, it was a mistake. I didn`t do it. – Murphy tried to touch Henry`s arm, but the latter screamed:  
-Stay back, don`t come any closer! – Henry trembled and tried to hold back his anger.   
-Let me explain, please. Let`s sit and talk.  
-I don`t want to sit with you. How old was your son? How many years were you given?  
-I was imprisoned three years ago.  
-And they let you out already? Why?  
-Because I didn’t do it! Hear me out, please!  
Henry was panting and sweating. Legs did not hold him and he was compelled to sit. Murphy gave him a glass of water and he gulped it.  
-Are you OK? – Henry weakly nodded and he went on. - I am sorry, I didn`t want to frighten you. Well, three years ago my son was killed. Some people saw him entering the house of our neighbor, Napier. But in these cases parents are the most common suspects. My wife was at work, but I was at home, so they immediately arrested me. There was blood on my clothes because I hurt my arm that day, but they didn`t bother about my explanations. I was absolutely sure that it was Napier – he always looked at Charlie so strange, so carnivorous. But this was a bad proof for a police and they took me because I had no alibi. When I was in prison, they told me that Charlie was raped. When I found out about it, I flounced around the prison cell like a wounded animal. They even put me in a cell for, you know, wild people, with soft walls and floor. I thought my heart would burst from pain.  
-Jesus Christ, how old was your son?  
-He was only seven. He was a good boy, very shy and reserved. And this bastard did this to him! And it took these fools the whole three years to understand I was innocent. Thankfully, a decent officer helped to sort the things out. But my wife divorced with me, thinking I have done it. All the people I knew rejected me. I hoped that Napier would be punished finally, but you know what? I was said this scum died peacefully, a couple of months ago. I was in a huge rage. Now I have nothing, no home, no job, no family, my son died and this asshole didn`t even paid for what he did. Today, when you were at work, I went to a couple a places, trying to find a job – I am good at repairing cars – but all banished me when they found out I was in prison. I am an outcast now.  
-I am so sorry, Murphy. And I apologize for my behavior. Be sure, you can stay with me as long as you need.  
-Thank you for listening, Henry, and for the help. I didn`t talk about it with anyone. I am not proud of myself sometimes – I am not a good man, but I`ll never hurt an innocent person.  
Henry patted him on the back and stood up:  
-Thank you for sharing your story with me. I am really sorry about all this. I hope you will be able to find peace in your heart one day.  
When he was in the bedroom, Henry touched the chair hesitantly, but left it near the table.  
…  
-Eileen, what does smell so good? – Shouted Henry through the hole. – We can feel it even here.  
Eileen didn`t answer – she was probably in the kitchen and didn`t hear him.  
-Let`s go. – Said Henry. – I`ll acquaint you two.  
Murphy hesitated:  
-She will be only scared of me. Go alone.  
-She knows nothing, I didn`t tell anyone. Come on.  
Murphy looked touched and grateful and followed Henry. When Eileen opened the door, her arms were covered in flour.  
-I decided to bake a cake! It is Laura`s birthday tomorrow and I am going to give it to her. Actually, I want to make several cakes and give her the best one. If you, boys, help me, I`ll give some to you too.  
-Great, why not? Eileen, this is Murphy, my cousin. He is currently living with me.   
-Hi, nice to meet you. Come in!  
-Nice to meet you too. Do you have a daughter? – Asked Murphy.  
-Oh, no. I am her teacher at kindergarten. She is an orphan and I wanted to do something special for her.  
-Wow, you are very kind.  
-She is fantastic with children. – Confirmed Henry. – She is going to be a perfect mother.  
Eileen blushed and three of them began to cook. After a couple of hours, some sprinkled flour and nice chatting they had four cakes, different in sizes and decoration. One of them was given to “the boys” and one was meant for Mr. Sunderland, though Henry doubted he was allowed to eat food like that. The other two cakes were for Laura.  
-Can I save a couple of slices for tomorrow? – Asked Henry, when they were in their apartment alone.  
-Of course. I don`t like sweets very much, actually.  
-I vaguely remember we were calling you “cupcake”, when we were kids. Why is that?  
Murphy blushed and didn`t say anything.  
…  
-Come in, love. I was waiting for you.  
Walter opened the door of his apartment and deeply kissed Henry. An old lady, passing by, looked at them accusingly and squinted.   
-Aren`t you going to have problems because of it? – Asked Henry.  
-Don`t worry, honey. OK, let me show you around and then we can eat. – Said Walter.  
-I brought vine and a cake.  
-Great, thank you! I bet Eileen participated somehow in making this cake, right? – Winked Walter.  
-You are right.  
-What an amazing friend. OK, let`s take it to the kitchen.  
Henry came inside and whistled – Walter`s flat was gorgeous. There were two bedrooms, spacious living room and a huge kitchen. The design was classic, but devoid some personal touch. But for a rented flat it was very good.   
-I baked a trout with lemon and butter, made salad with pepper, cherry tomatoes and avocado and cooked a cream-soup with mushrooms.  
-How come you are not married yet? – Asked shocked Henry.   
-I was waiting for my prince charming. – Laughed Walter. – And I think, I`ve met him finally.  
They kissed again and started to eat. Henry moaned from pleasure – the food was very tasty. After finishing he looked around and said:  
-It`s very nice here – you have a lot of space.  
-Yes, but I cannot share this space with anyone. – Sighed Walter.  
-Didn`t you think about buying your own flat?  
-I did. But again, your own place is perfect when you have a family. For one a rental apartment is good enough. If you finished, we can go and watch something.  
They went to the living room and sat on the coach in front of a TV with a big screen.   
-What do you want, honey? I have many films, but chose these two – “Duck soup” and “It happened one night”.  
-Mmm, “Duck soup”?   
The film began but it was hard to concentrate on it for both of them – they missed each other so much this week and couldn`t keep their hands away.  
-How about we make it to the bedroom, honey? – Asked Walter.  
-Yeah, I wanted to suggest the same. – Nodded Henry.  
In bedroom there was a big Queen-size bed with a lot of pillows and fluffy blanket.  
-Oh, you have a good love nest here. – Teased Henry.   
-I am happy you like it. – Said Walter, taking off his T-shirt and unbuttoning jeans. – Because I am going to make you feel really good here.  
Henry sensed how all blood in his body rushed south and began undressing too. He hesitated with his underpants and Walter put his big strong veiny hands on his hips and pressed to his. Henry could feel that his boyfriend was already hard as well. They began kissing, passionate and hungry, intertwining their tongues and licking each other`s lips.  
-What do you want to do, love? – Murmured Henry.  
-Everything you will allow me to. I want you so badly. I was thinking about you every night, lying in this bed. I was dreaming about your smooth skin, plump lips, velvet tongue and tight ass. I like being intimate with you so much.  
Henry moaned and they kissed again. They caressed each other everywhere and Walter even slightly slapped his boyfriend`s butt cheek.   
-Please, please, take this off. I want to see and touch your big dick again.  
Henry`s fingers were trembling and Walter helped him to get rid of the last piece of his clothes. His eyes widened, when he saw Henry naked.  
-Wow, you shaved! Now it looks even bigger. Can I take you in my mouth, please? – Asked Walter.  
Henry almost fainted when he heard that. Knowing that he is so needed, so wanted, so desired overwhelmed him.   
-I want to try the same. – He whispered. – But… - He stumbled, lowering his eyes. – Probably, I should take a shower first.   
-I don`t care about it. – Protested Walter. – But if you are not comfortable like that, let`s go and wash.   
He took Henry`s hand and they both, naked, headed to the bathroom. They hurriedly got into the bathtub and began thoroughly cleaning themselves. It didn`t take them too long – the lust was too strong to linger.  
“God, I`ve never felt such desire with any girl before.” – Thought Henry. – “It is so different now. I feel I can die if he is not going to touch me anytime soon. And…I think, I can allow him to do everything with my body. Absolutely everything.”  
In the room Walter pushed Henry on the side of the bed and descended on the knees in front of his spread legs.  
-Can I do it, love? – He asked, patting his thighs. – I`ve never done it before, but I hope I can please you.  
Henry couldn`t speak and simply nodded. Walter leaned closer and kissed him on the lips, then sucked his neck, leaving occasional lovebites, then licked his nipples and abdomen. Henry felt like his whole body was on fire. He spread his legs wider, as if to encourage his boyfriend to move further. Walter got the hint and slowly and carefully kissed the tip of his dick. Henry shuddered and looked down – the sight of another man between his legs was intoxicating. Walter didn`t waste time and kissed the whole length of Henry`s dick. Quiet moans of his boyfriend told him that he is doing everything right, so he plucked up courage and took the tip of the penis in his mouth. The sensation was unfamiliar, but not repulsive – just a taste of clean soft skin under his tongue. He took a bit deeper and was rewarded with a loud helpless moan form his man. He put up his head and their eyes met – Henry smiled lovingly and gently caressed his hair. Walter returned to what he was doing before and tried to take the whole dick in his mouth, but quickly choked and decided not to. His movements were slow and unsure, but Henry seemed to enjoy it anyway. Walter licked his balls and began sucking again. Strangely, although he was doing all the work, he enjoyed the process very much anyway. For Henry all this was too overwhelming and after five minutes he carefully tugged Walter`s hair and said:  
-Honey, I`m gonna cum soon. Be careful.  
Walter took his dick out of the mouth with a quiet “pop” and replied:  
-OK, you can cum into my mouth.  
Henry wasn`t sure if Walter would like the taste but decided not to argue. The orgasm caught him off guard and he almost cried in relief. When he recovered a bit, he saw his boyfriend wistfully wiping his mouth and shamelessly licking his fingers.  
-Mmm, did you swallow? Emm, how was it?  
-Hm, the taste is unusual, but it is not bad at all. It is you, so I liked it. Did you enjoy it, Henry?  
-Yes, very much. You were amazing, thank you. So, mmm, do you want me to do the same?  
-Only if you want to. I will not force you.  
-OK, I want to try it too.  
They switched places and now Henry was on his knees and Walter was lying on his back.  
Henry tried to imagine lollipop and how he would lick it. He began licking and sucking the whole length, thinking about what he would enjoy the most in this situation. Then he took the tip in his mouth. The head was already covered in pre-cum – it was warm and tasted a bit salty, but not bad. Walter was so aroused, that he didn`t need much time to come. He warned Henry and the latter pulled out just in time. Henry licked his semen on approval – it was salty too, with a slight musk smell. He scrambled on the bed and they lay down together, hugging and kissing.   
-Thank you, darling. I loved it so much. – Whispered Walter, lightly biting Henry`s neck. – Your mouth is amazing.  
Henry blushed, but didn`t say anything – it was too late to be shy. They spent some time, caressing each other, but both definitely wanted more and Walter asked:  
-How about we do it again?  
-I don`t mind. We can try to do it at the same time.  
-Oh, sixty-nine! Sure! I didn`t know you would be such a dissolute boy in bedroom, Henry. I like it! Come here, over me.  
Henry scrambled over his boyfriend, facing his legs, so his butt and penis was right above Walter`s face.  
-Oh my God, what a sight. – Walter was in awe. – Everything is so pink here.   
-Walter, stop looking there!  
-Honey, don`t didder. It is such a privilege to see these intimate parts of you. You are beautiful. Just relax and let me make you feel good.  
Henry groaned, but didn`t retort. He took Walter`s penis in his mouth again. Walter did the same at this time and he couldn`t hold back a loud moan. It was amazing, like a competition of some sort, but much, much more pleasurable. Now Henry felt more confident about his actions and added movement of his hand and tongue. He tried to take as deep as possible, but began choking and decided to concentrate on the head instead. Walter did more investigation also, and Henry almost jumped when he spread his butt cheeks and licked between them.  
-Walter! – Henry screamed.  
-What? – Replied his boyfriend, trying to look innocent. – I couldn`t resist. Did it feel good? Let me do it again.  
And before Henry had a chance to answer, he licked his butt hole again. Henry caught his breath – the sensation was spectacular, so tender and unusual. He moaned and moved back a little bit.   
-Oh, you like it? – Chuckled Walter. – Do you want me to stick a tongue inside?  
-You can do it?  
-I`ll try. Come a bit closer.  
Henry pressed his chest to Walter`s and went on sucking his cock. The sensation of his boyfriend`s rimming him was stunning. He purred from pleasure and delight.  
-Henry, when you have my penis in your mouth and moan, it feels gorgeous. Like extra vibration. – Confessed Walter.  
-When you push your tongue inside me, it feels like heaven too.  
They both laughed and kept on. After a while Walter told that he is going to cum and this time Henry decided to swallow. He felt strange with his mouth full on semen, but not disgusting.  
“I think, I can get used to it.” – He thought. He felt so cocky and lewd, so lustful and slutty that he said:  
-How about you try to put your finger inside?  
-Whoa, Henry, you don`t fail to surprise me!  
-I mean, only of you think it is appropriate. It is just our second time being intimate. – Muttered suddenly ashamed of himself Henry. – I mean, you met a guy who was shy and awkward, and then he turns into an obsessed beast. It must be disappointing.  
-No, no, honey. – Walter quickly sat and took Henry`s face in his hands. – Darling, it`s splendid. For me it means that you are comfortable and I satisfy you as a lover and you want to experiment more with me. It`s like stumble across a gem and find out it is actually Koh-I-Noor.   
Henry relaxed a bit, but not enough:  
-We shouldn`t do it now anyway. Probably, I need an enema. I am not clean.  
-It`s OK. – Assured him Walter. – If you worry, I`ll put a condom on my finger.  
Henry lay on his back and spread the legs. He was calmer now, knowing that his boyfriend didn`t judge him. Walter took one condom out of the box and a little bottle.  
-You are already very wet there, but we need more lubrication.   
He tore the foil and put his finger inside a condom. Then he squeezed a generous amount of lube on it and pressed a little bit to Henry`s hole.   
-I know, it might feel strange, but try to relax, OK? – He said, kissing Henry`s thighs.  
His boyfriend only nodded, unable to speak. He caught his breath, when Walter pushed his finger, but it wasn`t as painful as he expected. Actually, it didn`t hurt at all – just an odd feeling of something inside him.  
-How is it? – Asked Walter. – Are you OK?  
Henry nodded and replied:  
-Yes, not bad. Now try to move it a bit.  
Walter did so, curling his finger slightly in attempt to touch his prostate, but unsuccessfully. Then he just moved his hand back and forth, slowly and carefully. Henry moaned and spread his legs little more:  
-Maybe, you should add another one? – He suggested.  
-Are you sure? Let`s not rush here.  
-Yes, I`m positive about it. Now I don`t feel much.  
Walter took his finger out and put his index finger in the condom. He added more lube and pushed again. Henry winced – it hurt and the feeling was peculiar. He tried to breathe evenly and relax as much as he could. Despite the discomfort, the whole situation was very hot and exciting. He felt so full and stretched and the thought of how it would feel to have Walter`s dick, hard and thick, inside him, drove him crazy. Walter curled his fingers again and Henry screamed:  
-Yes, there, there! Oh, please, do it again!   
Walter did and Henry arched his back in pleasure. He couldn`t imagine before that he might feel like that. To enhance a delight, Walter took his dick in mouth and Henry came almost immediately. His whole body was shaking and he sobbed. It was the best orgasm he ever had. Walter took the fingers out and embraced him, trying to calm and comfort. When his breathing was steady again, Henry kissed him, whispering tender words of love and gratitude. They stayed like that for some more, and then Walter said:  
-How about we have dinner, take a shower and you do the same to me?  
This was definitely going to be a long night.

Profile No.23723  
Name: Murphy  
Last name: Pendleton  
User name: MPendulum  
Age: 30  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Brown  
Height: 185 cm  
Hair colour: Brown  
Graduate: Boston High School of Engineering   
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: -   
Hobbies: Repairing cars, basketball, jogging   
Current relationship status: Single, divorced  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I can`t say I`m a good or decent person. Living in an unfair world is tough, but I want to do something about it and make it better. I like children and good people. I am not talkative, I like to listen more.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short, but I hope you will enjoy it anyway. Nowadays I don`t have much time for writing, but eager to develop and finish this story soon.

It was Eileen`s birthday. There were a lot of things that should have been done - cleaning, cooking and decorating. She didn`t ask for it, but Murphy and Henry helped her. Henry, who had an artistic taste, decorated the rooms and set the furniture, Murphy did the cleaning and Eileen cooked. She decided to make a buffet for simplicity and convenience.  
-Eileen, how many guests do you expect? – Asked Murphy.  
-Not so many. Just a couple of friends. – Shrugged girl.   
-Don`t believe her. – Said Henry, passing by. – It is always a pandemonium. Who did you invite this year?  
-Well, Cybil, my friend from school, you remember her. Of course, your dearest boyfriend. You two, and… - She blushed a bit. – I asked Harry to come as well.  
-Oh, great! Then I think you should go and put yourself in order then.  
-Henry! I am always in order. Come on, help me to choose the dress.  
-I like the purple one. Your legs look good in it.  
-Honey, I didn`t know you still can appreciate women`s beauty. – Teased Eileen. – I thought you are into boys.  
-I am into one boy, actually. By the way, he will come soon. He told me he wanted to come earlier to help.  
-Oh, he is so sweet. You are lucky dog, Henry Townshend.   
The doorbell rang and Murphy opened the door - it was Cybil.  
-Hi, my name is Cybil. And you?  
-I am Murphy. Nice to meet you.  
-Oh, honey, hi! – Eileen went out into the corridor and greeted her friend. She took the flowers and a present. – Can you help me with a haircut and make-up?  
-Sure, let`s go.  
In the bedroom Cybil greeted Henry, whom she already met before. He left the girls alone and walked out of the room. The doorbell rang again – this time it was Walter, who gently hugged and kissed his boyfriend. Henry introduced him Murphy and they shook hands.   
-I am not the last one, I hope? – Asked Walter.  
-No, some people should come soon. Harry will be here. – Henry moved his eyebrows, smiling.  
They both laughed. The door opened and Eileen came out:  
-Oh, honey, hello! How are you?  
-Good evening, Eileen. I came as soon as possible. You look gorgeous. This is for you. – He gently kissed her hand and gave her a bouquet of pink roses and a big box, decorated with a bow-knot. – I wish you happy birthday. Here is also a small present from my friend, Cynthia. She said, it is a silk kerchief.   
-Oh, Wally… - Eileen was touched. – This is so nice, you are such a gentleman. And please, say thank you to your friend. Of course, I should have invited her too… - She kissed his both cheeks.  
She introduced him to Cybil and they shook hands too. Walter and Henry went to the kitchen to put snacks on the plates, Eileen went to get a vase and Murphy with Cybil were left alone. The girl began chatting at her ease, while Murphy tried to hide how smitten he was. Henry, torn apart, decided not to interfere, but the instant attraction between former prisoner and a police officer amused him.  
In the kitchen he deeply kissed his man and went on with his work.  
-Honey, I am so happy to be here. – Said Walter. – Being the part of this celebration is important for me. I think, Eileen likes me. And this is valuable.  
-Likes you? – Chuckled Henry. – She cannot wait to be the best man at our wedding.  
Walter wasn`t embarrassed at all and only smiled.  
-And what about you? – He asked quietly.   
-What do you mean?  
-Do you want it as well?  
-Hmm, I never thought about it. But…I would like it…In the future. I mean, for me it`s hard to imagine that only two months ago we didn`t know each other. Because I feel like you were always in my life. You are my everything.  
Walter took him in his arms and seated on the kitchen counter, kissing deeply, with tongue.  
-Oi! You two, it`s not time for the intimacy yet! – Called Eileen from the door. – Come on, go and meet Harry.  
The man was in the living room, looking shy and confused by all the attention he got. It seemed like everybody knew about their with Eileen liking and tried to get a better look. He also gave the birthday girl flowers, a bunch of red roses, a present and a card from Heather.  
-She wanted to give something to you and made this. – Told Harry, blushing. – She also asked me to kiss you…  
-Maybe, later… - Eileen blushed too and lowered the eyes.  
When all the guests came, they began eating, talking and dancing. Some played board games, some took photos. Murphy and Cybil, sitting in the corner, talked about something and laughed. Walter asked Henry to dance and they began moving, gently holding each other. Harry also asked Eileen to dance and she agreed.   
-Thank you for inviting me here, Eileen.  
-Oh, Harry, don`t think about it. I am glad you came.   
-Can we talk in private after the dance, please?  
-Oh, sure. We can talk in Henry`s flat. – She said, getting nervous.  
When they were alone in the living room of 302, Harry sighed and began:  
-Eileen, I am not a young man and I know there isn`t much I can offer to a kind bright woman like you. I am a widower, I have a daughter and you probably would be interested in a different kind of man. But the thing is…Well, I really like you. From the moment I met you, my world has changed. You are amazing and being with you makes me so happy. Also, I won`t hide, it`s crucial that Heather likes you. So, I thought…Maybe, you want to go on a date with me?  
-Oh, Harry... – Eileen stood up and came closer. – Of course, I will. I like you too.  
She touched his hand hesitantly and Harry, giving in to the impulse, turned and kissed her on the lips.  
-This is the best present, I got today. – Smiled the girl.

Profile No.57863  
Name: Cybil  
Last name: Bennett   
User name: JustCybil  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 165 cm  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Graduate: Brahms Police Academy   
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Junior police officer  
Hobbies: Riding horses, walking, swimming  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: Because of my job I can be tough sometimes, but my friends know I am kind and vulnerable in my private life. I like children, mostly because they are still innocent and genuine.


	13. Chapter 13

Later next week Claudia suddenly sent Henry on a business trip to Portland. She said she just purchased a couple of paintings there and needed Henry`s supervision with delivery and transportation. He was deeply surprised – he has never done it before and usually these kind of things didn`t require the assistance from art gallery managers. Plus Claudia told him to go there immediately, despite it was Saturday, so Henry had to cancel his date with Walter. But he decided not to argue and obeyed.  
At the same time Eileen was preparing to go on a date with Harry. At first, they wanted to go in a restaurant, but Harry couldn`t find anyone to stay with Heather, so he invited Eileen to their house. She still had many hours before appointment, but hasn`t decided yet what to wear. Sometimes Henry helped her with it, but he was absent. She tried to ask Murphy, but he looked at her in horror and fled. Desperate, she called Walter. He silently listened to her trembling, almost hysterical voice for a minute, then said:”I`ll be there in twenty minutes.” and disconnected. After this time, when Eileen was positive about cancelling the date, there was four knocks on the door. When she opened it, there were Walter and a beautiful woman next to him. Eileen, relieved, let them both in.  
-Eileen, this is my friend Cynthia. She works in fashion and I thought she would be more useful for solving your problem.  
-Oh, thank you so much for coming. Very nice to meet you, Cynthia! Thank you for your present for my birthday, I loved it. I am sorry if I ruined some of your plans for weekend…  
-Hi, honey! Nice to meet you too. Walter told me so much about you. – Said Cynthia, scrutinizing Eileen and her apartment. – No worries, I didn`t have plans. My boyfriend, he is the owner of the bar called “The Order”, has some business issues today, so I am free. Now, let`s look what clothes you have.  
Eileen ushered them into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe. Cynthia critically looked at the clothes and turned to Eileen:  
-This guy…Do you like him?  
-Er, well, yes…Why do you ask?  
-Because this is very important. What do you want to say with your outfit? That his interest is mutual? Or that you don`t care about him? Or that you`ll surrender if he impresses you?  
-Oh, the first one.  
-OK, than we need something sexy but not vulgar.  
-Actually, I wanted to put on this jeans skirt and this undershirt. – Muttered Eileen. She felt a bit intimidated by older woman.  
Cynthia turned abruptly and looked at her in utter shock:  
-You must be kidding, honey. This is clothes for cleaning your bathroom, not for a date!  
Walter, sitting comfortably in an armchair, just chuckled. When it came to fashion, Cynthia became dangerous.   
-What about this evening dress? What restaurant are you going?  
-Er, we are not going anywhere. It will be just a dinner in his house.  
-Then why do you care so much? The guy didn`t even bother to invite you in a special place. Considering this, you might wear even the clothes you chose. – Cynthia waved and descended into the chair.  
Eileen, on the verge of tears, said:  
-You don`t understand. He has a small child, and he has no one to stay with her.  
-A child?! What did you find in him, honey? Is he rich? Super handsome? How old is he?  
-Cynthia… - Said Walter warningly. – It is not our business. She likes him and we should respect it. Just help her, OK?  
-Fine. – Sighed Cynthia. – I simply think that a young pretty girl like you could have found someone better.  
-This is just your opinion. – Muttered Eileen.  
Wanting to break the ice and rectify the situation, Cynthia enthusiastically got down to business. In ten minutes she picked up an outfit and accessorizes, then made Eileen a makeup and combed her hair. Finally, she applied some of her perfume on Eileen`s neck and wrists.  
-Oh, look at you. – Said Cynthia. – This makeup highlight your natural beauty but doesn`t turn you into a prostitute at the same time. You are stunning, honey.  
-Thank you, Cynthia! – Eileen was shining from joy and happiness. Of course, she already forgot about her offences. – I`ve never looked so good in my whole life.  
-You are welcome. – Purred contented Cynthia.  
-Oh my God, look at the time! I have only thirty minutes. And I`ve never been in this district before!  
-Don`t worry. – Walter stood up. – I`ll drive you there.  
-Oh, thank you so much. – Eileen hugged him. – I am so grateful for you two.  
Cynthia insisted on going with them. “I want to know where Mr. Perfect lives. We should know what to expect from him.” – She said.  
It took fifteen minutes to get to Harry`s place.   
-Wow, this is good neighborhood. – Whistled Cynthia. – Mr. Perfect can get points from me for it.  
Eileen hugged her friends again and went to the house. Walter waited until she got in, then drove back.   
-OK, honey. Now it is time for you to tell me about your love life.  
-What do you want to know?  
-How is Mr. Pretty Face doing?  
-Do you have names for everyone? His name is Henry.  
-Oh, yeah, exactly. So, how far did you get?  
-Pretty far.  
-Did you fuck him already?  
-Cynthia!  
-Sorry, sorry. Well, you should be stricter with him. Aren`t you afraid that he is with you only because you are handsome, young and rich?  
-No, I`m not afraid.   
They came to Cynthia`s place and got out of the car, but the girl was eager to talk more and didn`t leave.  
-Walter, you shouldn`t allow people to use you.  
-Cynthia, Henry doesn`t use me. We truly love each other. And, don’t take offense, but I will behave with my man as I want.  
-Yeah, of course. – Cynthia laughed bitterly. – Now you are a big boy and know everything, right? Did you forget how twelve years ago I started dating with you when you knew nothing?  
-No, I didn`t forget it. I will always appreciate you as my dearest friend, but...  
-Your friend, Walter? Who are you kidding? It seems like you are trying to erase me from your life! You tell me nothing about you. Do you remember you were ill? You didn`t tell me. You had some suspicions about your boss. You didn`t tell me either. You didn`t even tell me about this surgery you`ve made, a heart transplant. I read about it in a newspaper! It`s Henry, it`s always him! You share everything with him and tell me nothing. But I was in your life long before him, don`t forget!  
-Didn`t you think that there is a reason I share all these with Henry? – Hissed Walter, getting furious. – He never judges and teaches me, only supports and sympathizes. He is always on my side, he is kind and understanding…  
-Enough! – Screamed Cynthia, hitting the roof of the car with all her forces. – I cannot stand listening about your dearest Henry anymore. You know, Walter, it could have been much better. We could have been together, again.  
-Cynthia, nothing romantic is possible between us. I can propose you only my friendship. But if you keep insulting the person I love and value, I`m afraid, I cannot offer even this. – Walter, vexed and angry, jumped into the car and left.  
And then Cynthia finally realized she lost Walter as a potential partner forever.  
…  
On Tuesday, Henry finally came home. Murphy met him with an abundant amount food and clean flat. Henry, knackered and worn out, was beside himself with happiness. While he was eating, he noticed, that his cousin is texting with someone. Curious, Henry asked him about it and Murphy turned red and got so confused, that he regretted about this question. Murphy muttered something about Eileen`s friend. Henry decided not to tell about Cybil`s occupation, thinking that things should happen naturally.   
…  
The dent, left by Cynthia, wasn`t big and too noticeable, but Walter, accustomed to purity and order, decided to go to the repair shop. Partly, he wanted to remove a sign of their quarrel. Usually, Walter was an easygoing person, especially with people he loved, but things Cynthia said about Henry, were inappropriate, and he still couldn`t forgive her. He was visiting the same repair shop all the time he had a car and knew the owner, Travis Grady. Travis was a truck driver many years ago and was very professional about cars. That`s why Walter was surprised when Travis told him that his car is not ready yet.  
-We have run out of workers, Mr. Sullivan, I`m sorry. We need people and no one wants to go here.  
-Do you have special requirements?  
-No, nothing like that. Just someone, who can work with cars.  
Walter sighed and left. He came for dinner to Henry`s place this evening. Three man ate and talked when Murphy told how sorry he was to test Henry`s patience and kindness because he has no job. Henry protested and Walter asked him about his skills. When he heard the answer, he recommended the man to go to Travis` repair shop and try to get a job there.  
-It might be your chance, good luck! – Told him Henry and saw how his cousin perked up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that all of you were waiting for this chapter. Finally, it`s here. Our boys will get sex, well, sooner or later.  
> Enjoy!

Today was the day. No, not like that. It was THE DAY. After long discussions and deliberations Henry and Walter decided to have sex or how they called it, THE ACTUAL sex. Henry prepared himself in the morning, cleaned and shaved. Murphy told he will be out for the whole day so nobody should bother them. Henry was so jittery, that he couldn`t sit or do something. It was not like he was scared or didn`t trust Walter, he simply thought that it is a huge step in their relationship and he shouldn`t screw up. Around afternoon Walter finally came and Henry rushed to him. They passionately kissed and hugged, smiling. When they were with each other, it felt like home, so comfortable, familiar and cozy.   
-Honey, I`ve missed you so much for the whole week. Being in your arms now is amazing. – Whispered Walter. He began undressing his boyfriend, covering his neck and shoulders with tender kisses. Henry moaned from pleasure – it was impossible to resist Walter`s charisma and animal magnetism.   
-How do you want to do it, love? – Asked Walter.  
Henry froze for a moment:  
-Er, I thought you would do it…  
-Why? – Smiled his boyfriend.  
-Er, well, you are cut and can last longer, it`s important for the first time. And I`m bigger, as you told me, so it would be harder for you to take it. Plus I already prepared myself. – Said Henry, blushing intensely.   
-Oh, wow. I thought I couldn`t be more aroused before you told me so. But apparently I was wrong.   
They went on kissing, when the door opened and Murphy walked in. They barely had time to jump away from each other.  
-Hey, how are you? What are you doing here? – Asked Henry, trying to look innocent and button up his shirt. – I thought you would be away for the whole day.  
-I`m sorry, I will not bother you for a long time. I just came to collect my things and then I`ll leave.  
-What happened? – Asked Walter.  
-I`ve got the job at this repair shop! Thank you very much for recommendation. By the way, your car is ready to get.  
-Oh, great. Congratulations!  
-I`m so happy for you, Murphy. – Said Henry. – But where are you going? Where will you live?  
-I already rented an apartment. It`s not far from work.  
-How did you do it so fast? Didn`t they ask you about guarantor?  
-They did, but Cybil…I mean, Miss Bennett helped me. – Murphy blushed and lowered his eyes.   
Walter and Henry exchanged meaningful looks, but didn`t say anything.  
-Thank you so much, Henry. I`ll never forget your kindness. You can ask me for anything, I`ll always help. Walter, I was happy to meet you. Good luck for you two.  
-Good luck, Murphy!  
-Bye, see you!  
The door closed and men were alone again. For a moment they stood in silence, but the sexual tension was too high and they continued kissing and caressing each other. When they almost undressed, there was a soft knock in the door. Both groaned and Henry buttoned up his shirt again. He opened the door – James stood there.  
-Henry, good afternoon! Oh, doctor Sullivan, nice to see you again. How are you?  
\- Very good. – Said Henry through clenched teeth and Walter simply waved his hand.   
-Glad to hear it. My father is finally at home and I thought that, maybe, we can hang out together.  
-I don`t mind at all.   
-How about now? I`m a bit tired of sitting with my father.  
-I`m sorry, we are in the middle of something now.  
James looked around the room, but didn`t noticed anything special and sighed. He was visibly disappointed and Henry added:  
-I`ll come to you tomorrow, I promise. Then we can talk, OK?  
James cheered up and left. Henry closed the door and shut it on the latch too. He heavily sighed and groaned.  
-I`m not going to open this goddamn door in the next twenty-four hours. – Said Henry. – Even if Jesus Christ himself would knock on it.   
-Then we need something more impressive than a latch. – Laughed Walter.  
-Even if we put chains on this door, I`m not sure it helps. – Squinted Henry.  
They fell into each other`s arms and made out again. Both were aroused and hard. They breathed heavily and barely held back. When they were almost naked, someone knocked on the door again. Henry swore and Walter groaned.  
-I`m not going to open that door. – Hissed Henry. – Come on, fuck me already, Walter.  
But that someone banged on the door and screamed:  
-Please, open up!  
-This is woman`s voice. Who could it be? – Asked Walter.  
-I haven`t the faintest idea. – Said Henry. – She`ll go away soon.  
-I think you should open, honey. – Sighed Walter. – Someone might be in trouble.  
-Fine. – Groaned Henry and put on some clothes. Then he opened the door and quite rudely barked. – What?  
In the hall stood the girl, who recoiled after Henry`s words. She looked miserable and lost.  
-I-I am sorry. – She stuttered. – Where can I find Eileen Galvin?  
Henry scrutinized her for a moment, then groaned and said:  
-Follow me.  
They went out into the hall and Henry knocked on the neighboring door. Eileen opened and broke into a smile:  
-Hi, honey. How are you? – Then she saw a girl and screamed. – Angela, what are you doing here?  
The girl, Angela, couldn`t hold back anymore and burst into tears, rushing towards the woman.  
-Eileen, I`m so sorry for bothering you. But I have no one else to help! Please, let me stay with you for a couple of days, I can`t live at home.  
Eileen, abashed, hugged her step sister and struggled to find words.  
-Honey, does somebody know you are here? – She finally asked.  
-Only your father. He gave me your address.  
-I think we should notify your mother.  
-No! – Screamed the girl. – I`m not going to talk to her.  
-OK, I suppose then I`ll do it.  
-If you don`t need me anymore, I`ll go. – Interfered Henry.   
-Thank you, honey. – Eileen patted him on the shoulder and he left.  
When he entered his flat, Walter, fully dressed, was sitting on the coach, reading a book. He smiled, when his boyfriend approached him. They kissed and sat together.   
-I`m not sure we should do it today. – Sighed Henry. – Everything is against us.   
-Mmm, I`m not sure about it. Maybe, I will be able to excite you, honey? – Smiled Walter, cuddling Henry.  
-OK, I think, you can try. – Gave up Henry, falsely sighing.   
Walter laughed and began caressing his boyfriend again. The latter moaned shamelessly – Walter might be not the most experienced lover, but he did everything with full dedication and an honest desire to make his partner feel their best.   
-Let me suck you. – Said Walter, taking off Henry`s underpants. – I`ve read, it will be more helpful for penetration, if you are relaxed already.  
Henry didn`t have the strength to argue and helped the boyfriend to undress him. Walter immediately took his penis in the mouth and Henry moaned helplessly.   
-Do you mind if I put a finger inside? – Whispered Walter.  
Henry only nodded and his lover coated his middle finger in lube and pushed it in.  
-Wow, you are so wet there. – Exclaimed Walter admiringly. – And you take my finger so well.  
-I`ve told you I prepared myself. – Blushed Henry. – And I experimented with fingering during the whole week. I can take three fingers now. – He said proudly.  
-Henry, you are a dream boyfriend. – kissed him Walter. – Then I`ll put three fingers inside and you can come into my mouth.  
He put two fingers at first - Henry whined a bit, but didn`t complain. Then he added another one – Henry whimpered and came after a minute.  
-I love when you touch my prostate. – He said, catching his breath. – It feels… It's like getting jerked off from the inside out. Unusual at first, but really good when you get into it.  
-Yeah, I agree. – Said Walter. – The last time you fingered me I felt the same. It`s like happiness is flooding into your body via the back end.  
They burst out laughing, shaking.  
-Let`s go into the bedroom. – Suggested Walter. – Should I carry you, like a groom carries his bride?  
-You are the bride. – Said Henry, getting up. – Don`t get the wrong ideas only because I`m bottoming.   
-No, Henry, of course. – assured Walter, following him.  
In the bedroom they kissed and hugged again. Walter licked Henry`s neck and nipples, but the latter gently pushed him away.   
-Enough with the foreplay, OK? Just…let`s do it.  
-Very well. What position do you prefer?   
-Er, I don`t really know. Let`s start with something classic, like missionary. I want to see your face.  
Henry lay on his back and spread the legs apart. Every time he did so in front of Walter he felt very aroused and sexy. He didn`t feel humiliated, vice versa, his inner whore went wild and he started to crave Walter`s male sexual energy. For his boyfriend it was a signal to start acting and he took out a condom out of the box.  
-Wally, I`m clean. – Said Henry. – Do we really need a condom?  
-So am I. But I`ve read that condom helps to facilitate the penetration, to make it less painful.   
-Fine. – Said Henry discontentedly. – But the next time I want a bareback.  
Walter smiled and put great amount of lube on his dick, then put the head to Henry`s entrance.   
-Try to relax, love. – He said, kissing his boyfriend.  
Henry, shaking from excitement, only nodded and tried to follow the advice. When Walter pressed a bit, his eyes widened and he moaned.  
-How does it feel? – Asked Walter.  
-Oh, it`s…strange. But not bad. Move a bit forward.  
Walter did, and Henry cried. It hurt very much, even with lube, but after a moment he was getting accustomed to it. He wiped his tears and kissed Walter, who tried his best to hold back – he felt amazing inside his man. After a small nod form Henry he moved a bit more. Finally, slowly, Walter was completely inside.  
-Oh my God! Oh, Jesus! – Cried Henry. – I feel so full and stretched out. Oh my God, Walter, you are inside me. You are so deep inside. Oh, God…I think I can come only from this feeling.   
Tears were streaming down his face but he seemed not to notice it. Walter was suffocating – it was so hot, wet and tight inside Henry. It was a million times better than being with a woman. Henry seemed hysterical and overwhelmed. He reached and touch the skin where his flesh devoured Walter`s dick. There was something so delicious in being able to say to himself: “I have a penis in me”. Henry wanted to be completely taken, to feel Walter fuck him at the height of his sexual desire, and give that cock every bit of himself that might push that power to higher levels. He was shaking and crying and losing his mind. Walter looked concerned:  
-Honey, are you sure we should carry on? You look…like it`s too much for you.   
-It is. – Whined Henry. – But I want it. I want every bit of you. Try to move, OK?  
Walter seemed doubtful, but obeyed. He pulled out and then forward again and Henry gasped. Walter stopped, but Henry wrapped his legs around Walter`s waist, making him to move closer.  
-Fuck me, Wally. – Whispered he. – Please, please, fuck me. I want to feel you inside, I want you to stretch me, to fill me up, to make me yours.  
Walter gave a cry too – it was too much and he couldn`t hold back anymore. He began moving his hips, slowly at first, but Henry seemed delirious and he moved faster. He felt his climax was coming, but Henry whispered:  
-I am loose already. Please, take off your condom and cum inside me.  
Walter wasn`t sure how he managed to stay sane up to that moment. He took off the condom with shaking fingers and inserted his dick in Henry again.   
-Fuck, you are so hot. – Cried Henry. He couldn`t stop the tears – all his body could do right now was moving his thighs towards Walter`s. Walter tried to touch his dick, but Henry shook his head.  
-No, don`t. I want to come just from your penis in me. You are hitting my prostate so well. I`m gonna cum soon. Please, cum in me, Walter. I want to feel your sperm inside.  
It was the last straw for Walter and he ejaculated. The sensation was divine and he cried from relief. Henry came right after him, moaning loudly. After that they lie down next to each other. Walter hugged shaking Henry and covered them with the blanket. He looked at Henry and smiled:  
-Thank you, honey. It was fantastic. I`ve never felt so good. You are extremely sexy.  
-You are welcome. It was great for me too. – Said Henry and then added. – I am so gay.  
Walter wanted to carry Henry to the bathroom to take a shower, but the latter refused.  
-I want to smell like you. – Said Henry and Walter didn`t insist.   
…  
In the middle of the night Walter woke him up and they made love again.   
-Darling, I can`t get enough of you. – Whispered the older man, kissing, sucking and licking his boyfriend`s skin.  
Henry didn`t mind at all – he felt so loved, so needed, so sexy. He shamelessly moaned, giving himself to the man he loved.  
“This is what the heaven must be like.” – Thought Henry.   
…  
At this very time a tall man with long blond hair walked into a hospital. Slipping unnoticed beside the guardian, he headed into the drug storage. But for some reason he didn`t avoid surveillance cameras, although tried not to show his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story slowly goes to its end. There will be about twenty-three chapters, including epilogue. Tell me what you think.  
> Enjoy!

Tender kisses and caressing woke up Henry the next morning. He turned around to greet his boyfriend when remembered what happened yesterday.  
-Oh my God, I`m so sticky. – Moaned Henry. – I`m all covered with cum, lube and sweat.  
-I suggested taking you to the bathroom before you fell asleep. – Shrugged Walter. – But you said it was OK.  
-I was wrong. – Muttered Henry and stood up. He instantly felt how all the fluids that were inside him began flowing out. He groaned and rushed to the bathroom. Walter helped him to clean and shave.  
-How do you feel, honey? – Walter was concerned. – Does it hurt?  
-Mmm, it is better than I expected. But I wouldn`t ride a bicycle right now.   
-Thank you so much for the unforgettable night. – Walter kissed his man again. – I love you, Henry, darling. Sit here and let me make a breakfast for you.  
Walter almost finished frying eggs when his phone rang. He listened to someone for a minute then said: “I will be there in ten minutes” and disconnected.  
-What happened? – Asked Henry.  
-I`m sorry, love. I have to go. Some problems at work.  
-Can I help?  
-No, you tuck in and take a rest.  
Walter left and Henry began eating. After some time Eileen came. She stopped at the door, scrutinizing Henry with unreadable expression on her face.  
-What? – Henry felt confused.  
-Congratulations. – Finally said Eileen and sat next to her friend.  
-What are you talking about? – Henry pretended to be a fool.  
Eileen just raised one eyebrow and smirked.  
-I`m happy Angela didn`t sleep in my bedroom today. So I was the only one who enjoyed…the show.  
-Did you hear everything? – Gasped Henry.  
-Well, I heard the foreplay in living room very distinctly, the main action in the bedroom – more vague.  
-I`m so sorry! – Henry blushed and covered his face with hands.   
-That`s OK, honey. – Eileen patted him on the back. – I didn`t know you are so religious though.  
-Walter can convert anyone to faith. – Snorted Henry.  
-Yeah, probably missioners in the past centuries used the wrong methods.  
Both laughed and hugged.   
…  
There was a chaos in the hospital. It turned out that a big batch of medicines, especially pain killers, was gone. Walter spent half of the day, trying to help, but couldn’t do much. When he left the hospital it was the evening and he decided to go home. Near the door to his flat he bumped into a homeowner, Sharon Blake.   
-Ah, Mister Sullivan, finally I`ve met you. Wait a minute, I have to talk to you.  
Walter sighed and leaned onto the door.  
-Yes, what did you want?  
-Mister Sullivan, I have a problem here with you. Why didn`t you tell me you were gay? I saw you kissing a man.  
-I`m sorry, what?  
-You should have warned me about that! Now other tenants complain. They don`t want to live in the same building with gay.  
-How do they know if they didn`t see it? – Wondered Walter.  
-Well… - Ms. Blake became confused. – I`ve told them.  
Walter goggled at her in silence.  
-Anyway, you didn`t tell me about your sexual orientation in advance. It`s a deceit!  
-I`m sorry, I forgot to put on my dress and high heels. – Said Walter sarcastically. – What should I do now?  
-How dare to you make fun of me?! You need to leave as soon as possible. I`ll give you three days.  
-What? How am I supposed to find a new flat in such a short notice?  
-It`s not my problem. The furniture in the flat is not yours anyway. You should leave by Wednesday, otherwise I`ll call the police.   
The woman turned around and left. Walter groaned – this day was so disastrous. He walked into the room and looked around. There weren’t much his things but still he needed to pack everything and move. But where? His phone rang – it was Henry. Walter hated to disappoint him but he should warn his boyfriend anyway.  
-Yes? – He answered the call.  
-Wally, how are you? You didn`t call. Is everything fine?  
-Not really, Henry. – Replied Walter quietly. – There was a theft in the hospital but much worse, my homeowner wants me to leave. She saw us kissing and now blames me for being gay.  
-Oh my God! This is so unfair. Do you want me to help you?  
-Yeah, probably. I just have three days to pack. Plus I need to find a place to live.   
-Are you kidding?  
-Unfortunately, I`m not.  
-Yeah, that sucks. But don`t worry about place for a living.  
-I need to find something very fast. It`s hard.  
-Walter, you are brilliant but you can be very slow sometimes. You can live with me.  
-Really?  
-Of course. Or you don`t want to?  
-Oh, I do!  
-I know my flat is small, especially for both of us. But…I would like to live with my boyfriend. I mean, it can make our relationship even stronger. What do you think?  
-I totally agree. But won`t your homeowner mind about me living with you?  
-I`m sure he won`t mind. You saved his life after all. He will be delighted. I spent some time with James today and he couldn`t stop praising you. Plus Rachel and Eileen can stand up for you if needed. I`ll go and ask him right now and call you then.  
Walter perked up after this conversation. He felt so much gratitude to Henry. His boyfriend was always supportive and ready to help. Walter closed his eyes and thought about yesterday’s sex – it was a sheer bliss. Henry was perfect for him and living together should be fantastic. Plus the hospital is just around the corner so he can spend more precious minutes with Henry in their jointed bedroom in the morning. The phone rang again - Henry said everything is set but Mr. Sunderland was surprised to hear that Henry is dating Walter – he was sure they are going out with Eileen. Both laughed and Walter thanked him. He began packing right away after that.  
…  
Surprisingly, they managed to meet the deadline and Walter moved to Henry just in time. Ms. Blake seemed disappointed about it but didn`t say anything. Henry cleared half of his shelves and wardrobe for Walter`s things. Now the flat looked a bit cramped but it was even cozy. Henry was quite solitary and worried how he and Walter get along in this small space but it worked well. Firstly, they loved each other and it helped to smooth out sharp corners. Secondly, they respected each other`s private space and didn`t intrude in it. Henry liked that Walter cooked him breakfast and was at home when he came from work. Walter liked that Henry took care of him and kept him going. And now they could spend more time, doing sexy things as well! Poor Eileen gave up and didn`t expect them to knock three times anymore. She just hoped Angela didn`t hear this sexy extravaganzas.   
…  
Henry kept writing for Joseph all this time. The information Joseph provided was specific, sometimes heartbreaking, sometimes unnatural, but always true. Henry checked it all the time but Joseph seemed not to lie. Henry found out about drug dealing in the town, juvenile prostitution, trade in stolen goods and many other things. It was hard to believe at first, but it seemed to be the part of the real life, unfortunately. The articles he wrote were always widely discussed. Some people didn`t believe him, but there were some positive moments too. For example, after the article about animal abuse in the local zoo the police came and it`s director was arrested and animals were sent to wild life parks. Today Joseph sent a new piece of information – about drug sale at schools and bars. Henry began writing when Walter approached him.  
-What are you doing, love? – He asked.  
-I`m writing another article for Joseph.  
-Do you trust this guy?  
-I…I do. But the topics he wants me to write about…They are hard to believe sometimes.   
-He is suspicious, Henry. Where does he get the information?  
-He tells he can`t say it.  
-It is strange. Did you see him?  
-I`ve never met him. We only send each other e-mails.  
-This is way too suspicious. He can be anyone. I worry for you, Henry. Maybe you should drop it?  
-I don`t want to. I feel that I can help others somehow. This story with the zoo – I was elated when it ended well. Nobody paid attention. You should raise awareness to solve a problem, it`s always the first step.  
Walter only sighed – he didn`t seem impressed.  
…  
Eileen didn`t know how to deal with Angela. Her sister seemed very reserved and shy. She didn`t support the conversations, and didn’t share her feelings. Eileen desperately wanted to help but the girl was hard to get talking. From the fragmentary information Eileen got she realized that Angela didn`t get along well neither with her father nor with her own mother. It was time for her to go to college and she took it as an opportunity to escape her family. Eileen didn`t want to push her and promised to help with all she could.


	16. Chapter 16

Cynthia desperately wanted to make up with Walter and persuaded Vincent to invite him and all his friends to the bar he owned for free food and drinks. Walter was skeptical about it at first, but he couldn`t be angry with Cynthia for a very long time, so accepted this proposal. He invited Henry to go with him, the latter invited Eileen and James. Eileen, in turn, asked Harry and Angela to go with them. So Cynthia was shocked when she found out that six people will come but it was too late to retreat. Walter should come to bar right after hospital (it was Saturday, but he worked that day) and other people agreed to meet in Henry`s apartment and James promised to drive them there. Eileen came to Henry in the morning.  
-Hi, honey. What are you going to wear today?  
-Hah? Should I wear something special? What will you wear? You will be with your boyfriend too.  
-I`m going to put on my mini dress.   
-Harry is a lucky dog. – Chuckled Henry. – I didn`t think about my outfit yet.  
-Let`s see what you have…Oh, this tight jeans and leather jacket will do very well. Put on some T-shirt and you will look super sexy.  
-Do you want Walter to rape me on the floor in the middle of the bar? He is too sensitive about these things. – Said Henry, but decided to do as Eileen said.   
Harry came soon. He kissed Eileen on the lips and shook hands with Henry. It was time to go. Angela didn`t want to join them at first plus Eileen was doubtful if a bar is an appropriate place for a teenager, but Cynthia called Eileen and said calmed her down. She promised to take care of the girl if needed.   
Eileen and Harry seemed deeply in love with each other. They always held hands, kissed and looked very happy. Henry wondered if he and Walter look so soppy from the side too. The bar was full already but the table at the best place in the bar was reserved for their company.   
Cynthia approached and greeted everyone when they came.  
-So, you must be the famous Henry. – She said, shaking hands with Townshend.   
-I didn`t know about my fame, but yes, it`s me. Very nice to meet you.  
-The pleasure is mine. You are hottie. Walter is a one lucky bastard. And you must be Eileen`s boyfriend. – She said, referring to Harry.  
-Yes, Miss. Nice to meet you. Thank you for inviting us here.  
-Oh, don`t even mention that, honey. And call me Cynthia – I feel old when people call me miss. And this must be Angela, hi. What a nice name! Eileen, glad to see you again. And who are you, handsome?  
-Hi, my name is James. – Said the man, blushing.  
-Maybe we will hang out together later.  
-Don`t tell her you work at the bank. – Whispered Eileen in James` ear and giggled. – She`ll never let you go.  
It was clear that Cynthia tried to please everyone, but it didn`t look intrusive at the same time. While everybody chatted, Angela departed from the group and went to the bar counter. Eileen was afraid she was going to order some alcohol, but she began talking to bartender. After some time Angela forgot about her sister and seemed completely involved into a conversation with Jasper, the bartender. They laughed and didn`t pay attention about the people around.  
After half an hour Walter came. Everyone tumultuously greeted him and Cynthia looked how he deeply and passionately kissed Henry.   
-You two look very happy together. – She said, taking them both aside.  
-We are. – Smiled Walter, caressing Henry`s back.  
-I`m glad for you both. Henry, take care of him, OK?  
-I promise. – Smiled Henry.  
-You seem a nice person. Walter loves you very much. So you must be special then.  
-I`m not special, just…  
-He is. – Interrupted Walter. – He is very special for me. And I like that now we live together.  
-I`m happy for you. – Answered Cynthia. – Don`t forget, I`m your friend and will always support you. Come on, sit at the table. The show will begin soon.  
Both thanked her and joined their friends. The stage lit up with lights and a blonde girl appeared from behind the curtains. She was in a long pink dress with a deep neckline and a slit from one side to the thigh. She approached the microphone and began singing. Her voice was deep and bewitching and her movements slow and sensual. All the people in the bar went quiet and listened to her. The song was about unhappy love, about the man who betrayed a woman. When the song was over, everybody applauded. Henry looked at James – he seemed spellbound with a singer and her beauty. Friends ordered food and drinks and began eating. Walter and Harry discussed books, Henry and James talked about music and art, and Eileen was immersed in a conversation with Cynthia about fashion. Angela came to eat with them, but then returned to Jasper. Walter mentioned Henry`s articles and Joseph Schreiber and that he worries about it.   
-I don`t know who it is. I don`t want Henry to get into troubles because of him.  
-Oh, this is so mysterious. – Gasped Eileen. – Who might it be? I know! It must be you, James! The initials are the same.  
James blushed and lowered his eyes. Henry looked around and suddenly noticed his boss, Claudia. She seemed an alien among other people. She argued with a man with glasses on the upper floor. Henry never saw her so frustrated and angry. She was on the verge of tears and he decided to interfere, when Claudia turned around abruptly and left the bar.   
-Who is this man? – Asked Henry.  
-This is Vincent, my boyfriend. – Answered Cynthia.  
-I wonder how he knows my boss. They are like from different planets.   
-Is it your boss, Claudia Wolf? – Wondered Cynthia. – I`ve heard she is a crackpot.  
-Well, she is not that bad. Eileen, isn`t that Cybil?  
-Oh, yeah. What is she doing here?  
Eileen approached her friend which told her she is undercover here because someone informed the police that some drug dealing is happening here. Eileen decided not to tell it to her friends, partly because she didn`t want to disappoint Cynthia. The music began playin again and Walter invited Henry to dance.  
-It`s not a gay bar. Would it be appropriate? – Worried Henry.  
-Honestly, I don`t care. – Replied Walter and ushered his boyfriend to the dance floor.  
They moved together, hugging each other and smiling.  
-May I ask you something, love? – Asked Walter, rubbing his nose against Henry`s head.  
-Yeah?  
-Did you put on those sexy clothes to seduce me?  
-Hm. – Henry smiled. – Did I succeed?   
-Oh, yes! I want to…  
-Pin me to the wall and fuck mercilessly? – Interrupted Henry.  
-How do you know? – Wondered Walter. – Am I so predictable?  
They laughed and decided it is time to go home and finally make these dreams come true. They thanked Cynthia for the beautiful evening. Eileen, Harry and Angela decided to go with them, but James wanted to stay.   
He stayed in the bar for some more time when finally got some courage and approached to the singer, who was sitting at the bar counter and talked to Jasper.  
-Hello. I…I liked your singing very much. Can I buy you a drink? – Mumbled James.  
The woman took a look at him and smiled.  
-I work here, sweetie. All the drinks are free for me.  
James blushed but decided not to give up.  
-I know that you must be tired of different men bothering you every evening. I promise I don`t want anything from you. Just…the song you sang and your voice…It touched me deeply. You awoke something inside me. I only wanted to thank you for that. I`d better go then. Have a nice evening. – He turned around and went to the exit, when the woman called him out.  
-Wait! You didn`t tell me your name.  
-Oh, really. Sorry. It`s James, James Sunderland.  
-You were with a group of people here. They gone and you stayed.  
-Yeah, they are my friends. I…I wanted to see you one more time.   
-Are you new in town? I`ve never seen you here before and it is a popular place.  
-I just don`t go to the bars often. Can I ask your name too?  
-It`s Maria. People call me Lady Maria.  
-Very nice to meet you. You are very beautiful.   
-Well, James. It`s already late and time to go home. But I want to know more about you. Do you want to usher me home?  
…  
Walter and Henry stormed into their flat, ripping off each other`s clothes. They kissed fervently and touched each other everywhere. When they finally made it to the bedroom, Henry was completely naked and Walter was in just one sock.  
-Jesus, I want you so much. – Moaned Henry. – How about you ride me, cowboy?  
-With a great pleasure. – Answered Walter, looking for the lube.  
-God, we are together only for three months and I had sex with you more times than during all the previous years.  
-This is just the beginning. – Said Walter, opening the bottle. He quickly prepared himself and descended on Henry`s hard cock. Both moaned, holding each other tight. Walter began moving his hips up and down – he loved feeling full of Henry`s huge hot cock. They didn`t use condoms anymore and he thought he could sense even veins entwining the penis. They were too aroused and came pretty soon. When the warm, thick sperm filled Walter up he whispered words of love to his boyfriend.   
The half of the next day they spent in bed, mostly because Walter couldn`t walk properly. But he didn`t complain and was eager to repeat the experience.   
…  
The next day at work Claudia seemed very nervous. She almost jumped when Henry greeted her and constantly looked around cautiously for the rest of the day. Henry decided not to ask about her visit to the bar but a sense of impending danger passed on to him too. When he was going home he saw that the man from the bar, Vincent, entered the gallery. He and Claudia were talking next to the table with art samples, when Henry passed by them. He almost went out when Claudia called him out and said:  
-Henry, here are the samples of the new paints. Take them and keep it with you for some time, OK? Now go, go! – And she almost pushed him into the street.   
Henry looked at Vincent but he seemed distracted by one of the managers so he nodded and left the gallery.  
When he came home an hour later, Walter told him that Claudia Wolf was arrested on suspicion of possession and distribution drugs. The man who informed the police was Vincent Smith. 

Profile No.35794  
Name: Maria  
Last name: Shepherd   
User name: LadyMaria  
Age: 25  
Gender: Female  
Eye colour: Blue  
Height: 170 cm  
Hair colour: Blonde  
Graduate: University of Maine  
Living now in: South Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Bar “The Order” – dancer and singer  
Hobbies: Dancing and singing, walking, swimming, playing piano  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I know that many people would judge me by my appearance. But sometimes I use my clothes and makeup as a shield to protect myself from others so they don`t see the real me. In the real life I like being at home, I like playing with children. I dream about having a dog since I can`t have a child. Maybe I will be able to find someone who accepts me with all my disadvantages.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is relatively short, but important for the story.  
> I hope you will enjoy it.

The police came right after Henry left the gallery. Claudia looked devastated and broken, but tried to keep calm. Vincent, on the other hand, seemed triumphant and cheerfully greeted the detective.  
-Please, come in, Mister Cartland. This woman, as I told you, keeps drugs here, at the gallery. You can search everywhere and will find something for sure.  
However the detective didn`t pay much attention to his words and headed to Claudia:  
-Miss Wolf, I am detective Douglas Cartland. Mister Smith assured us that you keep and disseminate drugs. I wouldn`t bother you at any other times but now, when our town is wallowed in scandals with drugs we must consider all the appeals and accusations of this sort.  
-I understand, detective. – Replied Claudia quietly. – Please, do your job.  
The detective and other offices began searching the gallery. Thanks to Henry, all the things were in an order and it didn`t take a long time. Vincent was getting more and more anxious and angry as time passed.  
-Well, we looked everywhere, but didn`t find anything. – Finally said Mr. Cartland.  
-Look behind her paintings! – Screamed Vincent, losing his patience. – I`ve seen many times how she hid something behind them.  
The detective took one painting and examined it – there was a little gap between canvas and frame. He enlarged it a little bit - dry leaves fell into his palm. Vincent became frantic:  
-Aha, you see! I`ve told you! Go on and arrest this bitch.  
Claudia just glanced at him but didn`t say a word. The officers examined other paintings – all of them, which belonged to Claudia, contained a small amount of dry greenery.  
-I have to arrest you, Miss Wolf. – Heavily sighed Mr. Cartland. – You should go with us. We take the samples of these leaves for the future expertise.  
-Of course. – Nodded Claudia.  
Vincent looked not completely satisfied but contented nonetheless.  
…  
When Walter came to work the next day, everybody looked nervous.  
-This story with Claudia Wolf… - Squinted Rachel. – Something strange is going on in this town. And doctor Kaufmann didn`t come today. This is not strange, but…  
She was interrupted by the appearance of a tall, aged man in a brown hat and brown coat.  
-Good morning. Can I speak to Mister Kaufmann, please?  
-Mister Kaufmann didn`t come yet. – Answered Walter. – I`m doctor Sullivan. How can I help you?  
-My name is detective Cartland. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. There was a big theft in your hospital a couple of days ago, right?  
-Yes, correct.  
-And a lot of medicine was gone, especially painkillers?  
-Yes, how do you know?  
-I`m responsible for this case now. As far as I know the thief wasn`t found yet.  
-Yes. – Walter looked more and more dumbfounded. What did this detective want from him?  
-But thankfully, there are surveillance cameras in the hospital. I wonder why nobody didn`t look at the footage before.  
-I suppose this is a security service`s work.  
-Right, but I took a look. And the person looks very familiar, at least for doctor Kaufmann. I have a couple of photos here. Take a look too, please.  
Walter accepted the photos – the person was tall, with long light hair.  
-I guess, I won`t be mistaken if I say that you are the only one person in the hospital who is tall and has a long hair like that? Mister Kaufmann thinks it’s you.  
\- Mister Kaufmann is very tall too! – interrupted Lisa.  
-Yes, but he doesn`t have such a long hair.  
-What do you want to say? – Walter turned pale. – Do you accuse me?  
-I don`t accuse you, yet. But I have to arrest you and take for a preliminary detention.  
-I even wasn`t at work that day! – Resented Walter.  
-Can someone prove that?  
-Of course!  
-Then you don`t have to worry. But I must arrest you anyway.  
-This is ridiculous. – Muttered Walter. – I have to call someone.  
-You can have only one call and it`s better to save it for your lawyer.  
-I don`t even have one!  
-Don`t worry, honey. – Interrupted Rachel. – I`ll tell Henry immediately. I`m sure it`s a huge misunderstanding and they will release you today.  
-Thank you, Rachel. – Walter looked at the woman with gratitude, then scrutinized Lisa and followed the detective.  
…  
James was very nervous before the date. Even the word “date” made him tremble. He needed someone to help him, but Henry wasn`t at home, his father was too old and Eileen scared him a bit with her cheerfulness. He still couldn`t believe that this gorgeous woman suggested to go out. At night after the club he ushered her home – they talked about different things, but James remained serious and didn`t flirt. When they told goodbye, he kissed Maria`s hand and wished her a good night. Of course, he left her his phone number but was sure she would throw it away. It was a pleasant surprise when she called him the next day.  
-You impressed me a lot, James. – She said. – Usually men try to touch and kiss me and come to my house. You were different, I liked it.  
-I think it is important to value other’s privacy. If you had been interested, you would have invited me yourself.  
-Actually I was interested. You intrigued me so I`m calling to ask you out.  
And this is why James was in a café now, waiting for Maria. She came right after him.  
-Hello! I was sure I would be waiting for you. – James was surprised.  
-I don`t like to fill myself up. – Smiled Maria.  
Their conversation was awkward at first but the more they talked, they more comfortable they got.  
-Usually people think I`m a prostitute and treat me accordingly. – Confessed Maria. – I appreciated that you behaved like a gentleman.  
-I don`t think about you like that. Your…work even makes you more intriguing and enigmatic. You know, sometimes you meet a girl, she is nice and kind but she is so bland that you become bored soon. You, at the other hand, are different. I guess you can be a good house wife but passionate at the same time.  
Maria blushed and smiled – she liked this man more and more. They talked about their hobbies and families, James told about his father.  
-What is your biggest dream? – He asked.  
-Honestly, my biggest dream will never come true.  
-How come?  
-Maybe it is not a topic for the first date but I want a child. When I was younger one guy abused me when I was pregnant so I had a miscarriage. So I can`t have children since then. But even a dog will be great! – She smiled nervously.  
-I`m so sorry. – James gently squeezed her hand. – Didn`t you think about adoption?  
-I don`t know. Not with the job I have now. I don`t want my child to be ashamed of me.  
-There is nothing to be ashamed of. My neighbor, Eileen, works at kindergarten. She said there are orphans there too. I can talk to her about it if you want.  
-Thank you, James. You are very sweet. – Maria reached and kissed him on the cheek. 

Profile No.85943  
Name: James  
Last name: Sunderland  
User name: SunJames  
Age: 29  
Gender: Male  
Eye colour: Green  
Height: 180 cm  
Hair colour: Blond  
Graduate: University of Maine  
Living now in: North Ashfield, Maine  
Occupation: Clerk at the bank  
Hobbies: Listening to the music, travelling, reading  
Current relationship status: Single  
Sexual preferences: Heterosexual  
About yourself: I`m quiet and awkward with people but I hope that someone would call me kind. I really care about the people around me but sometimes I`m too shy to tell them about it. I would like to have a family and children in the future.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day at work Henry felt very unusual when he saw empty and sealed Claudia`s office. He wondered what kind of drugs police found there. He came into his own office and began working when his colleague looked inside.  
-Hey, Henry. People worry about this entire situation. Maybe you go and talk to them?  
-Talk to them? Why me?  
-You are a kind of Claudia`s deputy. I`ll gather everyone in the hall in ten minutes.  
Henry sighed – he always felt nervous in front of people in addition with giving speeches. When he entered the meeting room, all the eyes were on him. He took a deep breath and began:  
-Good morning everyone. As you know, our boss Miss Wolf was arrested yesterday. I`m sure this was just a misunderstanding and she will be released soon. While she is away we all should keep doing our job as effectively as usual. This is a temporary hardship we are able to overcome.  
-Is it true she had the drugs? – Shouted someone.  
-The police found something indeed but they don`t know what it is yet.  
-It must be drugs. She was always quirky. – Muttered someone but Henry heard and cut off.  
-Being strange doesn`t make you a bad person or a criminal. I`ve been working with Miss Wolf for almost seven years and I trust her. Now if you don`t have any real questions let`s get back to work.  
When Henry was in his office again his phone rang – it was Rachel.  
-Good morning, Henry. I`m sorry for interrupting you but I have to tell you something.  
-Good morning, Rachel. It`s fine. Did something happen?  
-I`m afraid so. Walter was arrested for stealing drugs.  
…  
The detective kept silence all the way to the police station. When they finally got there and Walter filled all the papers he finally said:  
-Well, we don`t indict you yet. So you will accompany Miss Wolf in the remand cell. Please, behave well, otherwise we`ll put you in a single cell.  
He opened the door and Walter stepped inside. This brought some bad memories from his childhood but he tried not to give in to panic. Thankfully he wasn’t alone here. Claudia was sitting on a bench, legs crossed, and studied the inscriptions on the walls with keen interest. When she saw him her face broke into a smile and she waved:  
-Hello! Walter, right? Glad to see you.  
-Good morning, Miss Wolf. – Walter scrutinized the bench and decided to stand. – How are you? I`m so sorry about your arrest. I`m sure this is just a mistake.  
-Oh, thank you. So you don`t think I`m a crazy bitch that should be imprisoned?  
-Oh, no! Henry told me many good things about you.  
-Mmm, Henry is such a sweetheart. How did you meet, by the way?  
-Via the Internet.  
-Oh, wow! I didn`t know there are decent people in the Internet. Well, I`m happy for you two. Now Henry seems more happy and confident. He emits this amazing sexual energy. I bet you have a lot of intimacy.  
-Please, Miss Wolf, it`s too personal, I can`t answer that. – Blushed Walter.  
-Well, this is also an answer. – Winked the woman. – And you can call me just Claudia. By the way, why are you here?  
-They blame me for stealing drugs from the hospital.  
-Oh, God. These people are so stupid.   
-So you think I`m innocent? You don`t know me.  
-I know Henry and I trust his taste.  
…  
Henry stormed into a police station. He felt frenzy and malevolent.   
-Where is your boss? – He shouted at the man at the reception desk. – I need to talk to him right now!  
-I`m sorry, sir, but who are you? – Asked the policeman.  
-It doesn`t matter. You arrested an innocent person, two people, actually. I`m furious. Be sure it will be in all the newspapers tomorrow.  
-Henry? – Someone called him from behind and he turned around.  
-Cybil! Thanks God. I have to see Walter right now. You need to let him go, now.  
-Henry, please, calm down.   
-I`m sorry, Cybil, with all my respect, I can`t. If you don`t help me I`ll do something terrible.  
-Henry, I understand you. Let`s go and talk to my boss, detective Cartland.  
They came into an office and there was a man, sitting at the table.  
-Sir, this is Henry Townshend here. He wants to see Walter Sullivan whom you arrested this morning.  
-Yes, Mister Townshend, how can I help you? – Asked the detective.  
-Are you kidding? – Screamed Henry. – I want Walter to be free immediately. You arrested the wrong person. He is innocent. Or he looks like an evil? You saw him at Eileen`s birthday, huh, Cybil? Did he look like a maniac for you?  
Cybil lowered her eyes, but Mister Cartland remained calm.  
-Are you Mister Sullivan`s family, Mister Townshend? – He asked.  
-Yes, he is my common-law husband. – Replied Henry without batting an eye.  
-Very well. You see, your husband is under preliminary detention now. We tend to believe that he stole the drugs from the hospital he works in. It happened on Saturday night, three weeks ago.  
-It couldn`t be him. – Answered Henry almost immediately.   
-Why do you think so? – Asked the detective.  
-We…were together that night. – Mumbled Henry. He looked confused the first time since he came here.  
-Do you remember that night so well? It`s unusual.   
-Yes, I do.  
-So you can vouch for that Mister Sullivan was with you?  
-Yes.  
-Did you stay awake the whole night?  
-Yes.  
-What were you doing, may I ask?  
-Is it necessary to answer? – Blushed Henry.  
-Well, we need to know that Mister Sullivan was with you and there weren`t moments when he could sneak away and you didn`t notice.  
-No, it`s impossible.  
-Henry, you would help Walter very much if you tell the truth. – Recommended Cybil.  
-OK. – Henry took a breath and said. – We…were making love.  
-Oh, now I understand you confusion. – Smiled the detective. – Was it somehow special that you still remember it after three weeks?  
-It was our first time. – Henry was red as tomato. – And for your information I remember all our days and night together.  
-And you didn`t sleep for the whole night?  
-No.  
-Well, your husband should be an exceptional lover then. – Chuckled the detective. – I envy you, my congratulations.  
-Thank you. – Mumbled Henry. His cheeks were burning.  
-I think, we can release Mister Sullivan on bail then. – Said Mister Cartland, turning to Cybil. - But we have to ask him the same question first. And he is not allowed to leave to town yet.  
-Thank you, detective. – Smiled Henry. – And what about Miss Wolf?  
-How do you connected with her?  
-She is my boss.  
-Oh, man, you have dangerous friends. – Winked the detective. – We will receive the expertise results at any moment. Now I have nothing to tell you, sorry.  
The door opened and Walter came inside, Cybil followed him. He saw Henry and they threw themselves into each other's arms and passionately kissed.  
-Are you OK, love? – Asked Henry, holding his man tightly.  
-Yes, I`m OK. Thank you for coming here. I`m sorry for making you worry.  
-Don`t even think about it. – Henry covered all Walter`s face with kisses.  
The detective finally coughed, trying to attract attention to himself.  
-Mister Sullivan, your husband stormed into my office and told me you are innocent. He said you have an alibi for that night. Can you tell us what you did that night? If testimonies coincide, we`ll let you go on a bail.  
Walter glanced at Henry, who avoided looking into his eyes.  
-I don`t know if I`m allowed to say that, sir. – Said Walter quietly. – This is highly personal.  
-Oh, just tell them already, Walter. – Groaned Henry.   
-As you say, hubby. – Smiled at him Walter and Henry blushed again. – We were making love for the whole night.  
-Very good. – Douglas sighed happily. – Finally there was some clarity in this case. But it was too soon to relax – there were shrill voices in the hall and the door opened again. At this time it was a blonde young woman he saw at the hospital before.  
-Mister detective. – She rushed to him. – Please, let Doctor Sullivan go. He is innocent. It`s all doctor Kaufmann`s fault, he did it. Actually, he was doing it for many years already.  
-Please, calm down, young lady. You are…  
-I`m Lisa, Lisa Garland. I beg you, don`t imprison Doctor Sullivan. It`s not his fault.  
-I know.  
-And it`s…Wait, what do you mean?  
-We had a very interesting conversation with Mister Sullivan and Mister Townshend before and found out it couldn`t be him. But tell me why are you so sure that Mister Kaufmann is guilty?   
-Because I knew about his affairs and even helped him a couple of times. And also I found this wig in his locker – he put it on that night so everyone would think it`s doctor Sullivan. – And she handed a plastic bag to the detective.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone was silent after these words.   
-Are you absolutely sure about your words, Miss Garland? This is a very serious accusation.  
-Yes, I am.  
-Please, tell me all you know.  
-Very well. – Lisa sighed and began talking. – Doctor Kaufmann was stealing drugs for many years. I knew about it but never told anyone. I was so ashamed but today when you arrested Doctor Sullivan I couldn`t keep silence anymore. You see, doctor Kaufmann was always jealous about Doctor Sullivan because he is younger, kinder, and more talented. He tried to frame him many times, but decided to go all-in this time. My colleague, sister Rachel told me to come here and confess. Are you…going to arrest me?  
-You can`t, detective. – Walter said fervently. – She is just a young woman. Doctor Kaufmann manipulated and bullied her. I`ve seen it many times.  
-Well, if you cooperate with the police and your information is valuable, we will not bring you charges. But you should never allow other people to force you to do any illegal things in the future.  
-Of course, thank you, detective!  
-Did Mr. Kaufmann steal drugs for someone? Why did he need it?  
-Yes, he had a partner. They made drugs out of painkillers and sold it in many places in town.  
-Who was this partner? Miss Wolf?  
-No, some man. His last name was pretty usual, like…Smith! Yes, Mister Smith.  
-Vincent Smith?  
-Yes, him! In the glasses, sleazy guy.  
-OK, I think you can be free now. But don`t leave the town, we`ll need you later.  
The door opened and another officer came inside.  
-The results of expertise of dry plants are ready.  
Detective Cartland raised his head:  
-Yes, what is it?  
-This is just…flowers.  
-What flowers? – The detective was dumbfounded.  
-You know… - The officer seemed confused. – Just flowers – chamomiles, cornflowers, harebells.  
-Not marijuana or other drugs?  
-No, not even traces of something like that.  
-Please, bring Miss Wolf here. – Heavily sighed the detective.  
…  
Claudia sat on the chair, looking around with interest. It seemed that for her it was a kind of adventure, not a serious life-changing matter.  
-Miss Wolf, we got the results of expertise. – Detective Cartland told her.  
-Oh, really? I`m happy for you. – Smiled Claudia.  
-Well, this is not drugs.  
-Oh, I know it. Of course, I do.  
-Why didn`t you tell us from the very beginning?  
-Would you believe only my words, detective? – Claudia sarcastically raised one eyebrow.   
-You are right; I sincerely beg your apologies. But…Why did you put flowers there, may I ask?  
-I…I did it in memory of someone special for me. When I was a girl, I had a friend. Her name was Alessa and we were very close. Actually, I loved her deeply, you know, romantically. I never told her about it, but I know, she would have understood me, because we had a very strong connection. I remember one summer day – we were in the fields lying in a tall grass. The sun was shining and I felt so happy. There were many flowers around us and Alessa gave me some. It was the last time I saw her alive, the next day she died in a fire. Since then I put some meadow flowers behind all my pictures as a sign of my love and friendship.  
Everyone was silent and impressed by this story, Mr. Cartland lowered his head and Cybil even sobbed. When they recovered a bit, the detective asked:  
-But what business do you have with Vincent Smith?  
-Ah, Vince! I met him when I studied in New York, we had mutual friends and saw each other at some party. We were not close, just acquaintances. When I came back here, my father decided I am old enough and should run a gallery. But he was…Well, he didn`t think about money and savings and I found out that our company was on a verge of bankruptcy. I didn`t know what to do and where to get money, I desperately wanted to manage a gallery and bring art for everyone in this town. At this time Vincent moved here and bought a bar. He found out about my financial problems and suggested to borrow me money, without interest. So you can imagine how happy I was. I didn`t know when it was a trap. I tried to save every cent and in a couple of years returned him everything. Approximately that time he began selling drugs is his clubs and in a couple of other places. He met this doctor from St. Jerome`s hospital, who stole medications for him. But things were not smooth all the time plus he needed to bribe the police, so he suddenly demanded interest on his loan from me. I didn`t have spare money and, honestly, I didn`t want to help him with his dirty things so he began blackmailing me. I menaced that if he doesn`t leave me and my gallery alone, I`ll go to the police. And we were in a stalemate situation for a quite long time until he decided to make his final move yesterday.  
-I see. – Said the detective. – Officer Bennett, I want you to make arrest warrant immediately. Vincent Smith and Michael Kaufmann have to be caught and imprisoned as soon as possible.  
…  
Henry and Walter decided to wait for any news about Claudia in the hall. While she was interrogated, they talked about what happened.  
-I`m so glad you are free, honey. I worried so much. How do you feel? – Asked concerned Henry.   
-Much better now, when I am with you here, not in a cell. – Confessed Walter. – Actually, we had a nice chat with your boss.  
-What did you talk about?  
-About you. She called you a sweetheart and told me you have a strong sexual energy since you`ve met me.  
-Really? You both could have been imprisoned and all you could talk about was me and sex?  
-There is nothing bad about both these things. By the way, I`m your husband now, huh?  
-I`m sorry. – Henry blushed and covered his face. – I was afraid if I would told them I`m only your boyfriend they wouldn`t have let me see you.  
-Oh, very clever. I really didn`t mind about being…you know. – Walter smiled and nudged Henry.  
-Stop it. – Groaned Henry. – I`m embarrassed enough already.  
They kissed, when the door opened and Claudia, Douglas and Cybil went out.   
-Miss Wolf is free, Mr. Kaufmann and Mr. Smith will be found and arrested. – Said Cybil.  
Henry and Walter cheered and began hugging Claudia and Cybil.  
-I`m so happy it`s over. – Said Henry to Claudia.  
-Thank you for your support, Henry. You are a great person and friend. – She replied. – But it`s not really over. Can I talk to you, in private?  
…  
Eileen was tidying up the house, humming a song. She was alone at home – Angela was with her new friend, Jasper. Eileen was very skeptical about this friendship at first – Angela needed time to heal and communication with a guy might hurt and disturb her more. But Jasper ended up being a very sweet guy, a bit immature, but totally innocent and harmless. So she agreed to let them hang out from time to time. She felt happy – her relationship with Harry progressed very fast and her things at work were also well. She even had a hope for Laura – James asked about the adoption of this girl. Eileen was scrubbing her bath when the door bell rang. She frowned and adjusted her rubber gloves – who might it be?  
She opened the door – there, in the hall, was Harry, with a huge bouquet of flowers. When he saw Eileen, his handsome face broke into a smile, he went inside and descended on one knee.  
-Eileen Galvin, I love you more than anything in my life. Well, except my daughter maybe. Anyway, you bring light, love and peace into my gray and dull life. You bring me joy, laughter and comfort. I only hope I can return you a thousandth of happiness you give me. And I`m here today to ask you only one question. Will you marry me? – And he took out a velvet box out of his pocket and opened it - there was a beautiful ring with a huge pink diamond.   
Eileen was speechless for some time when began sobbing. Her tears were more and more abundant and finally she shuddered with sobs.  
-Honey, what happened? Did I say something wrong? – Worried Harry sprang to his feet and came closer.  
-I`m so happy. – Wailed Eileen.  
-Then what`s the matter?  
-You are proposing me and I`m in my worst clothes and these terrible rubber gloves.  
-It doesn’t` matter, love. – Smiled Harry. – For me you are the most beautiful woman on Earth.  
-Thank you. – Said Eileen, wiping her eyes.  
-Well, what do you answer me?  
-Oh, yeah. Of course, I`ll marry you, Harry! You are the man of my dreams.  
And the lovebirds kissed and hugged, immersed in their happiness.  
…  
-What did you want to tell me, Miss Wolf? – Asked Henry when they were alone. Walter went to the hospital to bring the news to all his colleagues and calm them down. So now it was just two of them, sitting in a park near the police station.  
-I think after all this kerfuffle you can call me Claudia.  
-OK, I`ll try to get used to it…Claudia.   
-Good, good. Well, back to business now. When the police came into a gallery to arrest me, Vincent seemed pretty confident about me keeping drugs. The fact that they found these flowers was a sheer luck, but nobody knew about them so he must be talking about something else.   
-What do you mean? – Henry seemed confused.  
-The only reason Vincent was sure about it is that he planted them on me himself. He seemed very disappointed when the police didn`t find anything else.  
-So you think that there are some drugs in our gallery? – Exclaimed Henry.  
-Of course not. The policemen searched everything thoroughly. But there were drugs.  
-Where are they now then? – Henry understood less and less.  
-When Vincent came he was standing next to our table with samples. Luckily, I noticed how he put a little plastic bag in one of the boxes with the new paints. Thankfully you were passing by and I managed to give it to you just in time.  
-So you say that… - Finally Henry got it and sprang to his feet. – WHAT? Did you give me drugs? You knew it and did it?  
-Please, be quiet. – Shushed him Claudia. – If you still have it, you have to get rid of them immediately. If they arrest Vincent and he puts two and two together he will realize that I managed to transfer them to you and you will be in a huge trouble.


	20. Chapter 20

Henry couldn`t talk. He only stared at Claudia, shocked and broken. Finally he uttered:  
-Why have you done it to me? Why did I deserve it?  
-I`m so sorry. But I had no other choice. If they had arrested me I would have never proved they were not mine. The whole town thinks I`m crazy and ready to believe any malarkey about me.  
-What if they caught me with it?  
-I would take the blame, of course. I didn`t want to frame you, never. I appreciate you, Henry. Do you remember when I sent you to Portland? I did it to protect you. Vincent should have come that time and I wanted you to have an alibi and not to be involved.  
-Anyway, what you did was cruel and bad.  
-I sincerely apologize. Do you need any help with getting rid of the drugs?  
-No, I`ll do it myself. But it will be the last thing I`ll do for you. I`m going to quit from the gallery. – Henry stood up and left, without looking behind.   
…  
Murphy started to think that his life is not so bad after all. Of course, nothing could bring him back his son, but he decided to move forward and try to live his life. Thankfully, now he had a great job with tolerant and understanding boss, nice apartments – clean and relatively cheap. And his friendship with Cybil was getting more and more close every day. Of course, Murphy didn`t hide any details from his past from the woman and told her the whole story without a peep. Luckily this didn`t scare Cybil. Actually, she already checked Murphy through the police base and was happy that the man was honest with her. During her years of working at the police she met many wrongly accused people. The sentence and imprisonment broke their lives and even after justification they were outcasts. Murphy was not a bad guy – he could work and wasn`t afraid of labor, he liked children and was kind in general. Murphy respected Cybil and she managed to convince him that not all the policemen were bad. Well, life was finally getting better for Murphy when Henry called him and with a choked with excitement voice said:  
-Hello, Murphy. Can you help me, please? I desperately need your cooperation. I have to get rid of drugs.   
…  
Murphy came to Henry`s apartment in twenty minutes. Henry, pale and nervous, opened the door.  
-Thank God, Murph! I thought I was going to die from panic. Please, come in.  
-I’m glad to see you too, Henry. Can I ask you, where did you get drugs?  
-Yes, you can, but this is a long story. I`ll tell it later but now we have to hurry.  
-Understood. Let`s go.  
Henry took him into his bedroom and showed him the box with several paints. There was a little plastic bag in one of the cells. Men stared at it for a moment when Murphy asked:  
-Don`t take offence, Henry, but why did you think I can deal with drugs. Is it because I was in prison?  
Henry blushed and muttered something, but Murphy only laughed and patted him on the back.  
-Don`t be shy. Because I actually know how to get rid of drugs. Bring me a pair of rubber gloves, please.  
Henry readily obeyed and Murphy put them on. He carefully took the plastic bag out of the box.  
-Should we flush it into a toilet? – Asked curious Henry.  
-No, bring me something like soil or grinded coffee beans and we mix it together.   
Spellbound Henry watched his cousin working. When it was finished, Murphy said:  
-Well, I`ll take care of the rest and bury it somewhere outside the town. You clean the flat just in case and don`t worry.  
-Thank you so much! – Exclaimed Henry. – You are fantastic brother.  
-You are welcome, Henry. – He was silent for a moment, then added. – You know, at first I was afraid that you are one of these people - arrogant and biased. I didn't know if we could make it. But then I found out that you are gay and have boyfriend, that you can listen to how your neighbor make sex and that you have drugs in your room - I realized that you are actually a very open person, simple and tolerant. Sorry for being prejudiced against you. It's great to know that I am not the only black sheep in our family.   
Henry opened his mouth but didn`t say anything.  
…  
An hour after Murphy left someone banged on the door. Henry, who was scrubbing the bedroom, almost jumped – he thought the police came to arrest him. But it was just Eileen, who screamed and jumped on him, when he opened the door.   
-Eileen, are you OK? You scared the hell out of me!  
-Henry, wonderful news! Harry proposed to me and we are going to get married! – And she proudly stretched out her hand with a big sparkling ring on her finger.  
Henry cheered and hugged her friend. After abundant congratulations and happy tears Henry told Eileen about the events of the last two days. The girl gasped and sighed as the story went. At the end she comforted Henry and promised to come later to support Walter too. She invited them both to the wedding that should be held in four weeks.  
…  
The next day Vincent Smith was arrested. He was hiding in one of his flats and was found in a very pathetic state. He cried and begged when the police came and blamed his partner, doctor Kaufmann, in all his sins. Maria and Jasper, Vincent`s workers from the bar, gave their testimonies. They admitted that they never participated in the drug dealing themselves, but were aware of it. They also recognized Michael Kaufmann as Vincent`s partner. Maria asked Douglas what would happen to the bar now. He replied that it will be will be withdrawn from Mr. Smith`s property and sold for a pittance – no one would buy a bar with such a bad reputation. Maria, on the contrary, was interested in buying it and turning into a decent and modest place for respectable people. Douglas doubted the success of this idea, but promised to put in a word for Maria.  
When these two left Cynthia came. Actually, the police didn`t need her testimony but she wanted to help. She spent almost three hours with detective Cartland – Cynthia blamed herself for being so blind.  
-He gave me many expensive presents and I never even asked him where he got the money. – She cried. – I should have guessed sooner that he is a scoundrel and should not be trusted. But at the very first time in my life I felt important for a man, I felt…maybe not loved, but valued and I reveled in this feeling. Now I feel so dirty and used.  
The detective calmed Cynthia down and they agreed to see each other again to discuss this story more.  
…  
In addition to one good news another came for Eileen – Angela was accepted to college and was spared from coming home to her parents. Both girls were relived – Angela felt that she was a burden for her step-sister and Eileen was afraid she won`t be able to spent much time with Angela after getting married. Angela began living at the campus and even made some friends.  
…  
Michael Kaufmann was caught later that day. Actually, he came to the police himself and confessed in everything, hoping that this action would make his situation better. It didn`t happen and both men were sentenced to jail for fifteen years each. These events stirred up the dormant town. Some people couldn`t believe it happened in their secluded society, but some pointed out that there were many hints and prompts before. Almost everyone praised the newspaper, writing about drug dealing beforehand and Henry suddenly got his portion of fame, but was not happy about it at all. He contacted Joseph Schreiber and thanked him for the opportunity to work for him and raise the awareness about all the important issues but refused to cooperate with him anymore. This entire story with Claudia and drugs unsettled him and he needed a break. Detective Cartland made a public statement. He said that criminals were caught and confessed in their deeds, but the town residents should be more responsible and cautious in the future. If some of them had gone to the police many years ago, these events would not have happened.


	21. Chapter 21

The next weekend Henry and Walter came to Cynthia. The woman was devastated and refused to see them at first, explaining it for being too ashamed of herself. But Walter knew she would feel better around people and managed to persuade her. When she opened the door to her flat, her eyes were puffy from tears and her long hair was unkempt and messy.   
-Do I look like a witch, hah? – She smiled sadly.  
Both men assured her that she looked perfect as usual and made coffee for the food they brought. After eating Cynthia became happier and calmer. She was excited to hear about Eileen`s wedding and promised to help with the preparations.   
-Darling, I have to tell you something. – Finally said Walter. – Please, listen to me and don`t take offence. You should stop evaluating everyone by how much they earn and how handsome they are. You have to value them by just what kind of people they are. Only this way you`ll be able to find a true love.  
Cynthia opened her mouth to say something sharp, but effaced herself and nodded:  
-Yes, you are right. I was too lightweight. Doug tells me the same.  
-Doug? Who is Doug? – Walter seemed shocked.  
-Well, you know… - Cynthia has never been confused so much before. – Douglas Cartland, the detective.  
-Do you call him Doug? – Wondered Henry. – He seems a very tough person.  
-Cynthia, please, don`t tell me that… - Began Walter. – He is below all of your standards. He is old, not handsome, partially bald and grey-haired…  
-I`ve heard he`s divorced and have a mature son. – Added Henry.  
-I know all of it! – Exclaimed Cynthia. – And yes, he is a bit younger than my father. But you`ve told me a minute ago to appreciate people because of who they are. And he treats me very well and respects me.  
Both men looked at each other and lowered their heads shamefully. When they were going to go home and Henry left to the bathroom, Cynthia moved closer to Walter and asked:  
-Well, what about you, cowboy?  
-What is it? – Asked the surprised Walter.  
-You and Henry love each other so much. You are definitely happy together and not going to look for somebody else.  
-Yes, right.  
-Are you finally going to propose him or not?  
-Do you think it`s the time?  
-Of course, it is! Even his friend is getting married and she started dating later than you two.  
-Cyn, it is not a competition. – Smiled Walter.  
-Then what does stop you?  
-You are right. – Said Walter after a moment of silence. – I`ll do it.  
-Good luck. – Cynthia hugged him. – But don`t forget I`ll be your best man.  
…  
Henry didn`t go to work for a week. He couldn`t see Claudia and was sure she fired him long ago. Walter convinced him to finally talk and forgive the woman, but Henry decided to use the free time to help Eileen with the wedding and spend more time with his boyfriend. He was sure Claudia forgot about his existence when one day he opened the door and she was standing there panting heavily like she was running all the way to his flat.   
-Henry, I can`t do it without you. – She said without any preamble. – Please, come back, I need you.  
The man was surprised she even knew where he lived and silently stepped aside to let her in.  
-I`m so guilty before you. You`ve been my support and reliance all these years. – She said. – Please, forgive me. I`m going to do anything to gain your trust.  
Henry was a soft person and couldn`t be angry for a long time. But he was still hurt and asked cautiously:  
-Why should I do it?  
-Well, I talked to my father and we agreed that you can be my full-fledged business partner. It means we will have equal rights and income from the gallery. Father says I can fully trust you.  
Henry wanted to remark that he never met Leonard Wolf, but decided not to disappoint Claudia.   
-This is very tempting, but…  
-It`s not all. – Interrupted Claudia. – I`ll also make an exhibition of your works at the gallery. And I`ll do it no matter if you come back to work at not.  
-Will you really do it? – Asked touched Henry.  
-Of course. I know it`s been your dream for a long time. You are an amazing artist and deserve to be appraised. I want everyone to see your pictures and paintings and appreciate your talent.  
Henry went silent, not knowing what to say. Claudia got up and went to the door.  
-I`ll give you some time to think. When you are ready, let me know.  
She went out of the flat and walked out.  
-Claudia! – Shouted Henry after her. The woman stopped and looked back. – See you tomorrow at work.  
Claudia smiled and giggled like a teenage girl.  
-See you, honey!  
…  
After the events in the town people from the state council came to check the hospital and its management. They talked to the workers in order to prevent any fraud in the future. The position of the Head of the Surgery department was vacant now and something should have been done with it. All the workers from the department recommended Walter Sullivan for this position; Rachel and Lisa were the most proactive between them. They provided numerous thanksgiving letters and recalls from the grateful patients. Doctor Sullivan also was a local star after transplant surgeries – he operated two more people after Frank Sunderland and eventually he got this position. All his friends congratulated Walter and even made a party in his honor.   
…  
Henry`s birthday came. Eileen planned something colossal for that occasion but she was too busy with her wedding preparations. Henry didn`t want to make a fuss and just went to the restaurant with Walter. His lover presented him a genuine painting from one of the Henry`s favorite modern artists, the tickets to the art festival in Portland that autumn and a new camera. Of course, he made a tasty breakfast for Henry that morning, gave him flowers and they had amazing sex after that. Two times. Henry was beside himself from happiness and gratitude. They chose Italian restaurant for the dinner and enjoyed delicious meal and fine wine. Henry couldn`t not notice that Walter looked a bit nervous that evening and from time to time stroked the pocket of his jacket. Henry decided not to pay attention – after all, they were all a bit worn out after the recent events and needed some rest. After the dinner Walter suggested to walk along the river and had some fresh night air. They walked slowly together, holding hands and smiling to each other. When they reached the secluded area of the embankment, Walter turned to Henry and said:  
-Henry, you know that I love you more than anything, more than the life itself. Every day, every minute I spend with you is a sheer bliss. You make me the happiest man alive and I hope I can make you feel the same. I simply cannot imagine my life without you and I want to spend the rest of it with the man of my dreams. – Saying that, Walter descended on one knee and took a little velvet box out of the pocket. He opened it – there was a stylish wedding ring on a red cushion. – Henry Townshend, will you marry me?


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter before epilogue so this story will be over soon and we will have to say goodbye to its characters.  
> I tried to uncover all the secrets and unwind all the mysteries.  
> Tell me what you think!

Henry and Walter decided to get married at the beginning of September, after Walter`s birthday and Eileen`s marriage. Henry still couldn`t believe his happiness. Every time his gaze fell on his wedding ring, his heart sank and tears came to his eyes. He couldn`t even imagine that he might be loved so much. They decided that the wedding should be humble and plain. Walter didn`t have any blood relatives and both didn`t have many friends, so they decided to limit ourselves to a modest celebration. Once, Henry woke up at ungodly hour and began stirring up Walter:  
-Baby, are you sure we can get married? We are both men after all and it`s not very traditional.  
Walter groaned and replied in a stifled voice:  
-Gay marriages are legal now everywhere in the country. If they refuse, we`ll go to Denmark. Please, honey, go back to sleep.   
…  
Maria bought the bar, which belonged to Vincent. Some people told her it`s a stupid idea, but some of them, including her now-boyfriend James, supported her. She decided to rename the bar and call it “Heaven`s night”. Due to competent management there was no shortage of visitors – people bought there breakfast before work, had their lunch during break from work and ate dinners at the evening to end their day. The place suited to everyone and met their needs and expectations. Jasper stopped working as a barman and became Maria`s deputy. The woman was very happy, at first time in her life she felt she was doing right things. Her relationship with James also thrived and he even suggested moving in together. He didn`t want to leave his father all alone and they settled in former Eileen`s room, who moved to Harry by that time. Henry and Walter were also thinking about moving to a more spacious place, and although it disappointed old Sunderland to no end, James and Maria started planning to demolish the wall between two apartments and to make one big flat for both of them.   
…  
Henry took Walter to the beach for his birthday. They made barbeque and swam in warm water. Both decided to take a whole month vacation for their wedding and honeymoon although they still didn`t know where they would go, so this day was a good opportunity to discuss their plans. Walter said he couldn`t believe one year ago that he would spend his next birthday with a fiancé. He turned thirty-five, and although he got a high position at work, had a lot of money and made new friends, family and marriage were always his dreams. Growing up in an orphanage, he could only fantasize about these things. He thought if his own parents got rid of him, nobody could truly love him. Meeting Henry, kind and humble, tender and shy, turned all his life upside down. Sometimes, before going to bed he descended on his knees next to his bed and thanked God for this man and his happiness.   
…  
Eileen and Harry’s wedding was beautiful and touching. Bride`s father, with tears in his eyes, led his daughter down the aisle. Heather and Laura were flower girls; Cybil, Angela and Cynthia were bridesmaids. The guests couldn`t hold back tears, especially Walter and Henry, who couldn`t stop thinking about their own marriage.   
…  
One of the most significant events among others that August for Henry became the exhibition of his own works. He was nervous and couldn`t stop thinking about failure, especially when he found out that Claudia invited all the main newspaper`s representatives.  
-I want all to know about your success, Henry. – She said. – I even invited my father. He will be happy to talk to you.  
Henry was sure that Leonard Wolf was kept in some loony bin and was surprised to hear he is allowed to move freely.   
-Tell me about your honeymoon. – Said Claudia to distract him. – What`s the plan? Where are you taking your hottie husband?  
-Oh, I don`t know. – Groaned Henry. – Don`t remind me about it.  
-I can help you if you want.  
-Really?  
-Aha. One of my friends from university has a villa in Italy. It`s on the very coast of a sea, in a very secluded area. She doesn`t live there during autumn and winter months and I can put in a word for you. You can rent it for a song of even for free, what do you think?  
-Claudia, I love you! Thank you so much. – Henry hugged the woman.  
-Well, well… - There was a voice behind them. – As soon as I left you alone, you start to strike women with your famous sexual energy left and right.  
-Walter! – Henry blushed and kissed his fiancé. – I was just a friendly hug.  
-I don`t want to hear anything, love. – Whispered Walter in his ear. – I`m going to punish you tonight.  
-What? – Resented Henry.  
-Don`t worry, you are going to like it. – Smiled the other man.   
The reception hall was full with people. Eileen and Harry were still on their honeymoon, but others came – Murphy and Cybil, Lisa and Rachel, James and Maria, even old Sunderland stood, leaning on a cane. Cynthia was next to detective Cartland and they held hands. Henry took a deep breath and began his speech.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming here today. I`m very grateful to see so many people and I hope my art won`t disappoint you and will be able to satisfy your sense of beauty. You`ll see here my paintings, sketches and photos I`ve made in the last ten years. I want to thank people who inspired me to do all this. Because at the end of the day, it`s all about people. People can make you feel better or worse, as we influence each other every day, so that`s why it`s crucial to carefully choose the people which will be in your life. Thankfully, I`ve been lucky with people in my life who were always kind, caring and supportive. I want to thank all of them, but especially one person, my fiancé Walter who makes me the happiest man every day. Thank you, Walter, and thank you all for being here for me today. Please, enjoy the exhibition!  
There were tumultuous applauds after that, Henry bowed and went to drink some water – his face was still red and his fingers trembled. A tall old man called him out:  
-Mister Townshend, can I have a word?  
-Yes, sure.  
-I am Leonard Wolf. I should say your works are very, very good. You are talented in many fields.  
-Thank you, Mr. Wolf, for your kind words and for the opportunity to hold an exhibition at your gallery.  
-Oh, now it is your gallery, yours and Claudia`s.   
-Claudia said that you recommended me as her partner. I`m grateful for that but I don`t understand why.  
-Why, why, why… Henry, it you can`t make pictures or take photos, for example, it`s not a problem. You can have private lessons with numerous teachers and will improve to some extend after all. But if you are a bad person, almost nothing can make you better. That`s why I told Claudia to hold onto you. You are a good person, this is the most important thing now in our crazy world. You helped her, you helped me, it`s only natural we would help you now.  
-I`m sorry, Mr. Wolf, but I didn`t help you. Actually, I don`t remember that we`ve met before.  
-Oh, we did not. But you were a good writer for me. It`s a pity you decided to stop writing.  
-Excuse me. – Henry goggled at the man. – But how do you know it?  
-Because Joseph Schreiber is me.  
Henry`s jaw dropped. He stared at the smiling man for a minute, and then finally said:  
-But why did you need me? And why did you want to write these articles after all?  
-Henry, I dedicated half of my life to art. I was like my daughter, maybe even more passionate about it. But eventually I understood I cannot eternally hide in a graceful world of beauty and craft. There are real, actual problems that need to be talked about and solved. I was a member of a town council for a long time and made some friends there. They possessed the information about what`s going on but couldn`t expose themselves, saying it out loud. I needed some tool to provide this information to the people and newspaper was perfect for it. You see, everyone thinks I`m crazy, I couldn`t write on my own behalf. I was looking for someone and Claudia recommended you. She said you are loyal and respectful. Her word was enough for me.   
Men kept silence for a bit, and then Henry said:  
-Thank you for letting me know it. I`ll tell no one, be sure.  
-I know. You are decent person. Now I have to go. Congratulations with your exhibition, it`s a pure success. And congratulations with the forthcoming wedding, your fiancé is hot as hell. If you ever need anything, just let me know. Here`s my card, don`t be shy to call me.  
He patted confused Henry on the back and left.  
…  
-Walter, where are we going? – Asked Henry, looking out of the car window with interest. They were coming to the most luxurious district in the town - it was situated near the forest, on the shore of a small lake.  
-You`ll see, baby. – Said Walter, touching his hand. His ring flashed from this gesture and Henry smiled.  
They drove up to a six-story building, surrounded by tall pines and birches.  
-Ah, someone is so lucky to live in this place. – Sighed Henry, getting out of the car.  
-Do you like it here? – Perked up Walter.  
-What are you talking about? This place combines all the advantages of living in the town with staying close to nature.   
-Hm, very good. I`m glad you like it.  
When they came to the entrance, a man approached them.  
-Mister Sullivan? I’m your real estate agent. Please, follow me.   
They entered the building and Henry tugged at Walter`s sleeve:  
-What is going on? He said he is a real estate agent.  
-Honey, please, a bit of patience. You`ll see soon.  
They entered elevator and the agent pressed the button with the word “penthouse” on it. He opened the door of the flat and let them inside.  
-So, this is the flat we were talking about, Mr. Sullivan. Three bedrooms, master`s bedroom with a dressing room, big kitchen, living room. And of course, studio with high windows and plenty of light. All the windows here are French, from floor almost to ceiling. Ceiling height is six meters, so you`ll have a lot of air here. But the best part of the penthouse is the access to the roof, of course. There you have a terrace with small trees, plants and flowers, where you can have barbeques at any time of the year. Also there is an amazing view to the lake. Total area of the apartment is 250 square meters. The apartment is right after the renovation, so you only need the furniture to move and live here.   
Henry thought that he got into a fairytale castle. The whole flat was bathed in rays of sun, light wind from the lake gave the feeling of freshness, and the rustle of trees outside the window gave a sense of calmness. Henry turned to Walter and asked in a weak voice:  
-What does this mean?  
-Can you leave us alone for a moment, please? – Asked Walter, turning to the agent.   
The latter bowed and went out. – Honey, I want to buy this flat for us.   
-What? I cannot even imagine how much it costs. It`s the most expensive place in the whole town.  
-I know. – Walter smiled softly. – But I was collecting money since I started working and I can afford it. I just…We are getting married and I wanted us to have our own place. I was always dreaming about it.   
-But do we really need the place to be so huge? Three bedrooms?  
-Well, one for us, one for our friends, when they come to stay.  
-And the third one?  
-Henry, I… I know it`s too soon to talk about it now, but…I really want to have children with you.  
Henry smiled and kissed his man. He was so touched.  
-OK. But still it is so big…  
-You told you wanted a place for the art studio. You`ll have it. Please, let me buy it for us.  
-No.  
-No? But Henry…  
-Walter, my love, if we are going to start a family as you were saying, we should share everything. Not only good things and pleasures, but also costs and responsibilities. I want to divide expenses for this flat and pay the half.   
-Oh, thank God! I was afraid you wanted to refuse at all. Then done, we are buying it. We'll have time to get furniture and decorate it before the wedding.  
-Don't worry about it. After the wedding there will be a whole month if we miss something. I'll ask Eileen to take care of it while we will be in Italy.  
-Italy? You didn't tell me about it.  
-Shite, sorry! Well, we are going to Italy for our honeymoon.  
-Wow, and you tried to tell me I'm spending much.  
-Oh, no. It will cost us nothing. Claudia's friend has a villa there. We will live there for free. Claudia said it's her wedding gift.  
\- Henry, you have powerful friends!  
\- As a person who owns a penthouse I do! - Winked Henry and they both laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, the last chapter and the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> For me writing this story was quite challenging because I never post fics while they are still in progress, I prefer to write the whole story and only then post. But I am glad I managed and this story went exactly as I wanted.  
> If you have any requests about what to write next - let me know.

-Henry, stop touching your bow-tie! - Eileen slapped his hand. - It's already skew-wiff.  
-Sorry. - Sighed Henry. - I just feel very nervous. After all, it's my wedding day.  
-Oh, I understand you, I felt the same. But there is no reason for that. Walter will like your any appearance. Oh, honey, you look so handsome. - And Eileen wiped the tears from her eyes.   
-You look lovely as well. Please, don't cry. Otherwise I will cry too.  
-Sorry. I guess it's just the hormones.  
-What hormones?  
-Well, nobody knows yet, but I'll tell you. Henry, I am pregnant! I am going to have a baby!  
-Oh my God, congratulations! What a wonderful news. I am sure you will be an outstanding mother. Does Harry know?  
-Thank you! Of course, he knows. He is on cloud nine.  
-Fantastic! Is it a boy or a girl?  
-We don`t know yet. I am just one month pregnant. But if it would be a boy, well…I decided to call him Henry.  
-Oh, wow! Baby Henry…Thank you, Eileen.  
The door opened and Cynthia came in. She looked posh in a tight tuxedo, high-heeled shoes and a ponytail.  
-What's up, guys? Are you ready? Walter goes crazy there and I fled.  
-Why? - Asked the terrified Henry.  
-He cannot wait to see you. I can't believe you are going to Italy. You are so lucky!  
-Henry, it's amazing. - Added Eileen. - There are so many museums and galleries you can visit.  
-I highly doubt Walter would let me out of the bed at least for the first three days.  
Both girls grinned and exchanged sly looks. The door opened again and Murphy looked in:  
-Henry, it's time.  
When Henry walked next to Eileen past rows of chairs, everybody looked at him. There were not many guests, only close friends and family. The opposite door opened and Henry saw his fiancé walking next to Cynthia. His heart pounded hard at the sight of it. Both couples stopped in the centre of a small podium and women kissed their friends and left. Walter and Henry tenderly looked at each other, smiling. The priest came closer to them and began his speech. Henry didn't think he understood the word from it; his thoughts were busy with the man standing next to him. Walter seemed to feel the same because he also didn't hear when the priest asked them to say their vows and the cleric was forced to repeat his request. Walter deeply sighed and began:  
-Henry, my love, it is such an honor to stand here today in front of you. I've never dreamed of meeting a person who would accept and love me as I am. You are my everything, your tenderness and kindness, creativity and loyalty make you very special. I cannot wait to become your husband and start our journey as a family together. I promise to love and cherish, respect and support you every day.   
There were sobs among the guests and Henry only now noticed that he is crying too. Walter reached and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks. Henry smiled and kissed the palm of his hand. He sniffed and started:  
-Walter, darling, I didn't think before meeting you that I could be so much loved and can love so deeply. My life became so much happier and better since I've met you. Only now, with you, I finally feel complete and whole. There are no words to describe how much I adore you. Thank you for making me happy every day. I promise to be a good husband, to love and protect, to value and comfort you. I am eager to start our married life, honey.  
Guest were sobbing more loudly now.  
-Why gay marriages are always so touching? - Asked Maria, who held hands with James. Her boyfriend only shook his hand and wiped the tears. Their adopted daughter, Laura, was not so concerned about the ceremony, quietly playing with the friend, Heather. The priest announced Walter and Henry husband and husband and they kissed. All applauded after it and the newlyweds shared a deep, passionate kiss.  
-Thank you for everything, baby. - Whispered Henry to Walter, lovingly kissing his neck.  
-This is just the beginning. - Replied his husband.


	24. Ten years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little addition to the story.  
> I simply could not let these characters go)  
> Enjoy!

Henry Townshend-Sullivan woke up very late that morning – yesterday he came from Paris, where he got an art award, and still suffered from jetlag. It was the end of August, but the sun outside was still bright and hot. Thankfully, his husband didn`t forget to close the curtains when they went to bed and Henry wasn`t blinded by sun rays. He heeded – the home seemed quiet and defunct. But it was Saturday and Henry knew that his family wouldn`t go anywhere leaving him alone. He groaned and get out of bed. Cold shower and fresh clothes brought him to life a bit, but he still needed a cup of coffee. Henry crawled into the kitchen. There was Brian, sitting at the counter with a book, immersed in reading.  
-Hey, baby. How are you? – Asked Henry, hugging and kissing the boy.  
-Hi, dad. – Smiled his son. – I`m okay. How are you? Did you sleep well? Daddy asked not to make noise.  
-Thank you for it, Bry. I will be feeling better soon.  
They boy shyly smiled and Henry smiled back. Brian became the part of their family eight years ago. Henry and Walter had been married for two years by then. They were extremely happy – travelled a lot, spent free time with their friends, walked in the forest near their home or swam in the lake. Their spacious apartment became the place of gatherings and especially celebrating Christmas. But when they were alone there it seemed…empty, too big for the two of them. Their busy work and frequent journeys distracted them from the thing though. And at this period of their lives they met Brian. Actually, Walter was the first. The police found a hungry ragged boy in one of the dark alleys. He had a broken arm and they brought him to the hospital. Walter made the surgery and was deeply touched by the boy`s story. Brian was eight then and his mother died. He didn`t want his grandmother to be a custodian and he fled from home. He had to stay at hospital for three weeks because apart from broken hand he had other minor injuries. Walter spent all the time he was free from work with Brian. The boy was very shy and taciturn, but Walter was patient and finally could make the boy feel comfortable with him. He bought him clothes and toys and brought food from home. Walter asked the custody service about the boy`s future and they replied he would be sent to an orphanage. But they added it was very unlikely someone would adopt him – people preferred toddlers because they couldn`t remember their real parents and early years of life. Walter came home that day with a heavy heart. He didn`t know how Henry would react to his request to adopt Brian. Thankfully his husband got enthusiastic about it – he had been thinking about a baby for some time and got used to the idea. But there was a problem – the process of adoption was quite long and until the end Brian should have lived in an orphanage. Plus Walter and Henry were a gay couple after all and it only added problems. That`s when Henry remembered about Leonard Wolf. After one phone call the adoption was approved and they were free to take the boy when he leaves the hospital. At first Brian seemed skittish and anxious – the big apartment scared him - he lived in a tiny flat with his mother and wasn`t used to all the space for him alone. Walter and Henry both took vacations to spend all their time with the son. He had a similar to Henry`s personality and the men knew when it`s better to talk and play with him and when – to leave him alone. Brian seemed overwhelmed by all the attention and new things he received, but soon the learned to trust his new parents and became happy with them. Walter and Henry encouraged all his interests and hobbies and he went to school for gifted children. He was quite docile, diligent and tender and both men never had problems with him. They both cried when he called Henry “dad” and Walter “daddy”. They in turn called him all sorts of gentle names and tried to kiss and hug as often as possible. Brian soon became close with children of Walter and Henry`s friends, especially with Heather, with whom they developed a romantic affection in the last year. Of course, both sixteen-years-old got blessings and lectures about sexual health and safety from their parents, which embarrassed them to no end.  
-Where is daddy, honey? – Asked Henry, making a breakfast.  
-He is walking with Mira. – Followed the answer. – She was too excited about your presence and began barking.  
-Ah, exactly. I could have guessed myself.  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. Henry and Brian understood each other very well, without words, and the teenager felt that his father needed quiet time to recover. However this tranquil period was interrupted when the entrance door opened and the dog rushed to Henry, closely followed by Walter. Mira jumped at Henry`s lap and tried to lick his face. Henry managed to push her aside a bit, but he wasn`t so successful with his husband. Walter hugged him tightly and passionately kissed on the lips. Brian only sighed, rolled and reverted his eyes – despite ten years of being together, his parents were still ardent and fervent about each other. Brian always desperately, but unsuccessfully tried to ignore different kind of intimate noises from his parent`s bedroom at night. His friend (Girlfriend? They still didn`t talk about it “officially”) Heather had the same problem – her mother was pregnant again and her parents performed conjugal duty all the time. Finished with kissing and caressing his husband, Walter said:  
-Masons wanted to come for dinner tomorrow. I said you still might feel bad after flight. What do you think?  
-I think I will recover till next evening. You can call and invite them.  
-OK. Brian, will you help to make the dinner?  
-Sure, daddy! – Replied their son enthusiastically. He loved cooking and even thought of becoming a chef. When he was young he could watch Walter making meals for hours. His father, noticing the interest, began involving him in the process. Later emboldened boy made simple dishes and it became a tradition that he made birthday cakes for his fathers, with a little help from Aunt Eileen.   
-How about we call all our friends and celebrate your award? – Proposed Walter.  
-Ugh, you know, I don`t want to make any fuss of it. – Henry shook his head.  
-Let`s then invite them just, you know, without a reason. We all haven`t seen each other for months.  
-Yeah, everyone has their own family and own problems. It`s only natural.  
-Then it will be a great opportunity for all of us to talk and rest.  
Henry and Brian exchanged glances and smiled – if Walter was light up with an idea, he was hard to resist.   
-OK, great. – Sighed Henry. – But today I want to spend the day only with you – I missed you so much.  
They decided to go “Heaven`s night”, where their family was greatly welcomed. The cafe windows were still covered with rainbow stickers left from pride month.  
-These flags remind me of that time in Germany when we went to a gay bar. – Said Walter when they seated at their favorite table. – Do you remember how those guys were dressed? One of them was wearing only…  
-Walter! – Interrupted him Henry, looking strictly. – Please, not now, with Brian.  
-Henry, he had seen everything in porn already.   
-What porn? – Resented Henry. – He is just a child.  
-This child knows more about sex than you and me. You yourself gave him the books about health and body.   
-Yes, but it were educational books.  
-Still, with naked people in them.  
Brian, red as tomato, tried to hide himself with the menu during the whole conversation. Thankfully, he was saved by the waitress` appearance that came to get their orders. After her leaving Henry put his hand on Brian`s shoulder and said quietly:  
-I`m sorry, son. I keep forgetting that you are almost an adult already. Of course, you can watch porn, there is nothing bad about sex and bodily pleasures, especially when you do it with the person you love. You should know that we will respect and support all your decisions, honey.  
Don`t get me wrong, Brian loved his parents very much, but sometimes their care and attention became too overwhelming. He knew that his daddy was an orphan too and didn`t get lucky to be adopted. So he understood his desire to provide him with all the best things and, most importantly, all the love. Some might think that it could have spoiled the boy, but his shy nature and humble, loyal personality didn`t let it happen. He knew he could talk to his parents about everything and they would always try to help and support him. But sometimes, like now, when they were in public, he became really embarrassed. Henry saw how he felt and quickly changed the topic of conversation. At the end of dinner James and Maria, owners of the café, came to say hello. They got married a couple of months after Henry and Walter and their children went to the same school. Frank Sunderland died from cancer last year and now James took his place as a superintendent. After some chatting both couples separated and Townshend-Sullivan family went to a car.  
-Hey, Brian, do you want to drive? – asked Walter.  
His son shrugged – he as well as Henry didn`t like driving, but they both kind of had to do it – their flat was far from bus stops and it was the only way to get somewhere. Of course, they tried to ride bicycles as often as possible but it wasn`t always convenient.   
The family spent a quiet evening together, watching a film. Brian rested his head on Walter`s lap and Henry hugged his husband, putting his head on other man`s shoulder. The dog slept on the rug near their legs. Walter seemed to be the only one fully awake and he couldn`t hold back a wide smile, looking at his happy family.   
…  
-Hey, here we are! – Exclaimed Eileen from the doors. The Mason family entered the flat and the big apartment instantly started to seem much smaller. Henry Mason, who was nine, rushed to his namesake and Godfather, little six-year-old Cheryl closely followed him. The last ones were Heather, who gently kissed Brian on a cheek, and Harry with a huge basket full of food. Both families tumultuously and happily greeted each other.  
-We brought the presents. Harry, honey, where are them? - Asked Eileen.  
-What presents? –Henry seemed confused.   
-What? Isn`t it a celebration of a tenth anniversary of your marriage? – Goggled at her friends Eileen.  
-No, we just wanted to see you. – Smiled Walter.  
-Oh! – Eileen raised her eyebrows. – Anyway, you should take them.  
While the adults were talking, Heather and Brian went to the boy`s room. He, Heather and Laura had a rock band called “Seal of Metatron”. Laura played piano, Heather – drums and Brian sang and played guitar, and now the teens were discussing their new album.   
Shortly after Masons Pendletons came – Murphy, his wife Cybil and their six-year old daughter Charlotte. After retirement of Travis Grady Murphy managed the repair shop and Cybil took place as police chief. The couple married after three years of relationship and now raised their only child. Murphy has changed – he found the safe place within his family and was a protector and guardian for his girls. Charlotte Pendleton and Cheryl Mason went to one school and were the best friends.  
-Henry, Walter, congrats on your anniversary. – Murphy shook hands with his cousin and Walter. – Here are the presents, I hope you`ll like them.  
-Why is everybody thinking we are celebrating our wedding? It is still two weeks till the date. – Walter was curious.  
-Because we know that you will take Henry and Brian and go to Japan or Hawaii or somewhere else, as you always do. – Smiled Cybil. – And we want to celebrate with you.  
Later Cynthia and Douglas came. Many people wondered why these two people were together – they seemed like from different planets. Douglas was sixty-five, almost bald and grey-haired, with wrinkles and in outdated clothes. Cynthia looked younger than her age, with bright make-up and stylish clothes. But they were happy together, although they didn`t marry officially. Cynthia always said when someone asked her about her boyfriend: ”He is gentleman and his male thing still works. And marriage – I don`t believe in it.”  
-Hey, darlings! – Cynthia kissed Henry and Walter. – You look lovely as usual. Your presents are in this bag. No, not this one, that one. There is our dog. Is it ok I took it? She looked so lonely.  
-It`s fine, she can play with Mira. – Calmed her Henry.  
The latest were Claudia and Lisa. Women met at Henry and Walter`s wedding and quickly fell in love. Lisa admired Claudia`s artistic nature and Claudia liked Lisa`s tenderness and fragility. Plus she reminded her of Alessa. Women always joked that they and Walter and Henry were the only gay couples in their small town. Three years ago women got married, so The Wolf Gallery somehow became the center of LGBTQ+ society in Ashfield.   
-Where are our presents? – Demanded Henry, looking strictly at his colleague and her wife.  
-What presents, darling? – Asked Lisa. – Do you celebrate something?  
-Yes, our wedding. Apparently.  
-But your wedding date is two weeks later. – Interfered Claudia. – We remember about it, honey.  
-Oh, you do? It seems you are the only ones. – Smiled the man. – Anyway, let`s have dinner.  
There was a lot of chatting, laughing and banting during the dinner. All five couples felt completely comfortable and happy with each other and the time flew quickly.  
Children went to the terrace after dinner to play and adults were free to talk about personal things.   
-I feel so huge. – Sighed Eileen. – My belly is so big. I mean I could have get used to it, it`s my third pregnancy, but I still feel like a hippo.  
-Eileen, you look fantastic. – Claudia patted her shoulder. – You are glowing and shining.  
-Thank you, honey. – Smiled Eileen. – I just always feel so tired…I mean, I love my children, but sometimes it`s too much and I want to be alone for some time. Harry does his best to help me but three children is three children. I with fear think about the time when the baby will be born and we will be sleep deprived for months.   
-Is it a boy or a girl? – Asked Cynthia.  
-A boy.  
-I was really scared if it would be twins. – Joked Harry.  
-I understand you, but I was thinking about the second child lately. – Said Walter. – Brian is a young man already and soon he will leave us and our home will be lonely and empty again. But I am quite old now – forty-five years after all.  
-Oh, come on. – Said Henry. – You don`t look your age.  
-Yes, you age like a fine wine. – Smiled Cynthia.  
-Let`s not even talk about the age. – Chuckled Douglas and everybody laughed.  
-We`ve been thinking about the child lately. – Said Claudia. – I really want to carry a baby. But we have to find an appropriate man first. Henry, what about you?  
Henry choked on his wine and coughed.  
-What? You really want me to do it? – He finally asked.  
-Yeah, why not? – Said Lisa. – You are good friends plus you are healthy and handsome.  
-Of course, you won`t need to sleep with me. – Laughed Claudia. – We only need your semen.  
Henry looked at Walter hesitantly, but the latter just shrugged.  
-No one will force you, it should be your decision, but I don`t mind at all.  
Henry promised to think about it and reply later.   
After a couple of hours the guests were leaving. All spent a great time together and were happy about seeing each other.  
Later in bed Henry and Walter, cuddling together, reflexed on their married life. They couldn`t be more happy and their love became only stronger.  
-Ten years, who might think we will last this long? Definitely not my mother. I thought she would have a heart attack when I`ve told her about us.  
-Thankfully, she liked me later. – Smiled Walter.  
-I don`t want to disappoint you, but she liked your salary and your appearance.  
-Hmm, I don`t mind though. I was nervous she would forbid you to marry me.  
-Pfft, like I would listen to her.  
-Would we have a taboo love then? – Nudged him Walter.  
-Yeah, I would slip through my window every night to go to your place and make forbidden sex.  
-Forbidden sex… - Walter savored the words. – I like how it sounds. Maybe we can have it now?  
-Walter, we are married. Our love is approved by God, society and our friends.  
-You are no fun, Henry, let me fantasize a bit.  
-OK, sorry. Let`s make our amazing sex then.  
And they sure went for it.


End file.
